If Not for You
by lovedforeternity
Summary: Bella is an aspiring writer, who doesn't have time to date. In an act of desperation, Bella tells her mom, she has a boyfriend. Now Bella must hire a boyfriend for the holidays. Will Bella find that she likes her pretend world is better than her reality?
1. Chapter 1 This is Insane

**A/N- I know that some of you were expecting another chapter of Trapped in Heaven, and I promise you that it is coming. I have been in a funk lately, so I haven't been writing. I am almost done with the next chapter and will be sending it to Clarisa later this week, but in the meantime, I am starting a new story. It is losely based on the movie The Wedding Date- I hope you enjoy it and I hope you will check out my one shot for the steamy movie cross over called Agent Swan. It was silly but fun to do. Please not the M rating as it does have a big lemon. **

**I have to let you all know about a great story that I have been following. It is called Staged Beauty. They have had it over at Twilighted, but the author recently put it on this site. You can find it under Rhea12. Please go read it, it is awesome and just getting started. We need to give her some Fanfiction love. **

**Review and let me know what you think. I have written this in the 3rd person omniscient POV. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Characters in this story. **

**This is Insane**

Bella sat in the crowded restaurant looking at the door for the fifth time in five minutes. She arrived early for her appointment, hoping to get a look at the man that would be joining her before he sat down. She grabbed a sugar packet from the container and fiddled with it while trying to decipher how she had gotten herself in this mess. Of all the crazy things that she had ever done to get her mother to stay out of her love life, this was the most desperate. She hadn't told any of her friends that she had hired an escort to pretend to be her boyfriend, embarrassed by the thought of all the laughs she would receive.

She took another look at the entrance and then glanced at her cell phone. It was five minutes to the big reveal. She laughed to herself again, hoping against all hope he would at least be decent company and would not make her feel awkward or crazy for coming up with this plan. She threw the sugar packet on the table, blew a long breath out of her lungs, and then glanced up at the door. She was immediately met by two of the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen and a smile that sent her heart into overdrive. _He's too good looking._ _Please don't let him be my date, please don't let him be my date, _she muttered under her breath, but when he started walking towards her table she returned his smile.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked in the most velvety voice she'd ever heard.

"Yes, but please call me Bella. You must be Edward," she replied while rising from her chair. She was amazed that she had been able to speak at all, as she had never spoken to anyone as beautiful as the man in front of her.

She held out her hand to shake his, but he lifted it to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on it before giving her another dazzling smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

Bella blushed profusely as she quickly took her seat to prevent her legs from giving out on her, surprised by the jolt of energy she felt rush through her at his touch. She pulled her hand back gently and placed both hands in her lap, gently rubbing the spot where his lips had practically burned her skin.

"Please sit down, Edward," she said more confidently than she felt.

Edward pulled his chair out and she glanced over his well formed body. She was stunned to find herself staring at his sculpted chest. Her face turned a deeper shade of red as his eyes met hers again, essentially catching her checking him out.

"Relax, Bella; I promise I won't bite, well. unless that is part of the job," he teased, trying to make her smile. Bella laughed and the tension was broken for the moment.

"Thank you for coming to meet me and agreeing to this ridiculous scam. You must think I am some desperate woman who can't get a date, but there are reasons why I am doing this," she stammered, unconsciously telling him more than she meant to.

"Everyone has their reasons, Bella. I am not here to judge you; I am here to help. But why don't we just talk and have a nice lunch instead of getting into all of that now? Suffice it to say, I am pleasantly surprised and grateful that I will not be spending the holidays with a 40 year old divorcée trying to get her groove back," he said laughing.

She joined in and let out a sigh of relief at his humor. She was also grateful that he seemed to accept her nervousness and appreciated his attempts to calm her. The beating in her chest subsided a little and she relaxed back into her chair.

The waitress came by and took their drink orders as they silently scanned the choices on the menu.

"What are you going to have, Bella?" Edward asked. She glanced over the top of the plastic menu and smiled.

"I think I am going to have a burger and fries." She wasn't concerned about the no-eating-in front-of-good-looking-men rule that she knew many of her friends prescribed to. She smiled to herself, knowing that Edward would never be interested in her in that way, so she was safe to eat normally.

"That sounds perfect to me as well." He smiled as he placed the menu on the table as she followed suit.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella," he began as he stared into her eyes.

"Well, there is really not much to tell. I just turned twenty-six years old in September. I graduated from Dartmouth a little less than two years ago with my MBA in Comparative Literature. I accepted a job as an editor at a publishing company in Manhattan, and I am currently writing my first novel."

"Wow, I am impressed," Edward said with sincerity.

"Don't be; it hasn't paid off yet. I have to get my book published, which is really why you are here," she said quietly.

The waitress came by and brought them their drinks, and Edward ordered for both of them. His eyes rested on hers again with curiosity and concern.

"Bella, you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to. Just tell me what you need me to do for you while we are with your family. I don't want you to worry about me, or what I think; this is all about what you need."

"I kind of want to tell you--I mean, maybe I need to say all of this out loud so I can hear how crazy this whole thing is so I don't waste your time."

Edward watched her closely as he pondered her words. He was trying to make this situation more comfortable for her, but he realized that maybe she was right, so he turned his complete attention to her.

"In that case, I am all ears," he said as he took at sip of his coke. Bella watched his mouth open to place it on his glass and a shiver ran through her spine as she caught a glimpse of his tongue. She was mortified at her lustful eyes and looked down at her lap where she folded the corner of her napkin over and over, trying to gain some control over her body. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea,_ she thought.

"My parents have never really been accepting of my life choices. My mom and dad really just wanted me to go to community college, get married and have babies. When I told them I was going to Dartmouth, they were very disappointed, especially when I decided on continuing with grad school." Bella stopped a moment to take a drink of her iced tea and glance up at him to make sure he hadn't dozed off and then she continued.

"Since then, my mom has been driving me crazy about dating, even to the point of setting up a profile on for me. I have tried many times to explain my situation, and so about six months ago, I told her that I was dating someone. So basically I lied to my family so that my mom would get off my back."

"That makes sense. So now I am guessing the jig is up if you don't produce said boyfriend," Edward remarked.

"Exactly. I guess I didn't think it through. I have even gone as far as bringing my neighbor over so that she would hear a male voice in the background. Now she has insisted on me bringing my boyfriend home. I tried to say that my boyfriend had to stay in town, but then she threatened to come here. So here I am, spending my saving on this farce instead of paying extra on my student loans."

Bella finished her story and looked down again at her hands; her long mahogany hair fell across her face, effectively hiding her behind the curtain.

"Well, Bella, don't worry. I promise that I will dazzle your mother and she will leave you alone forever," he stated confidently.

"I have no doubt, but I have to warn you, Renee will probably try to get you to propose before the trip is over. So I guess what I am saying is that I apologize in advance for any humiliating or awkward moments my parents subject you to." They laughed together at the comment, alleviating even more tension.

"So, what have you told your family about your boyfriend so I can familiarize myself with the details?" Edward suggested.

Bella smiled. "That is the good part. I haven't told them anything, except that he is my age, a professional, and extremely handsome."

"I'm surprised that your mom let you get away with that." Bella laughed out loud.

"It wasn't easy; besides, I am a horrible liar, so I told her that it was new and that I wasn't giving her any details, especially his name, because I knew she would stalk him and try to call him. Plus I avoided conversations that involved my non-existent faux boyfriend." Both of them laughed at her predicament as their food arrived.

Bella sat across from Edward as she ate and wondered about his life. She wanted to know how and why he was an escort, and why he even took a job that would take him away from his family at Christmas time, but she didn't know if that was professional or not, so she kept their conversation to normal topics.

After their meal, there was an awkward silence until Edward finally spoke.

"Bella, I know we leave on Friday for Washington, so why don't you tell me about your family. Where do they live exactly and is it just your parents, or do you have siblings?"

"It is just me and my mother, Renee, and my father, Charlie. They live in a small town north of Seattle called Forks. My father is the police chief, though I believe he is considering retirement in the next year or two. My mother works as a teacher at the local elementary school and she also does a lot of fundraising for the schools. She is a great lady, just nosey as hell." She laughed again while she thought of her mother. She was pushy and overbearing and a control freak when it came to Bella's love life, but she was also silly, absent-minded and a bit of an eccentric. Bella loved her completely.

"What about you, Edward? I am not sure if you are allowed to tell me your real story, or if we have to come up with something together. I feel kind of stupid because I'm not sure how this works. I don't want to be unprofessional or make you uncomfortable in anyway."

Edward laughed and threw his head back in amusement. He was touched by her concern.

"Bella, you make me laugh; you are quite charming. I like that you are worried about me being uncomfortable, but my job is to be whoever you need me to be."

Bella thought about his words and smiled back at him, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I would really like you to be just you, but if you are worried about my mom googling you and most likely calling to hound you into proposing when we get back, then you can use a different name." Edward laughed again and then reached out across the table and lifted Bella's hand in his.

The familiar spark spread through her, causing her to shudder slightly. She look a deep breath in as she tried to regain control of her body.

"I think I will take my chances," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze before releasing it again.

"Well, I guess that means you get to fill me in on who you are, Edward… what's your last name?" Bella winced. She felt bad that she didn't know his last name and had been dominating the conversation all night.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." He grinned.

Bella looked at her watch and realized that they had been talking for over two hours. She instantly worried that she was being charged by the hour.

"We really have a lot to discuss, but maybe I should do that with the agency, I mean I know the price has been established, but I don't want to keep you, if you need to go."

"Don't worry Bella, I am fine. I have cleared my entire day, so if you want we can go somewhere and talk. We have to make up six months of dating in an afternoon, so we have our work cut out for us."

"My place is not far from here. Would you like to go there, or is that too intimate?" Bella turned crimson red when she said the word intimate, and she fell once again behind her curtain of hair, feeling stupid once again.

"You look beautiful when you blush. You shouldn't hide it. Your house will be perfect," Edward said while moving her hair to the side of her face, revealing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you," she muttered. She grabbed the check, threw down the cash and stood up. Edward followed her lead and stood up. He somehow felt uncomfortable watching her pay for their meal. He had never felt uncomfortable before, as he knew it was part of the contract that the client pays for all expenses, but somehow with Bella it just felt wrong. Edward brushed off the feelings of discomfort and walked out of the restaurant behind Bella.

"I'll just follow you in my car," Edward suggested, and they made their way to Bella's house less than three miles away.

Edward pulled in behind Bella and then hurried over to her door to help her out. She smiled at him as he noticed the nervousness on her face again. His hands remained in hers as she smiled at him before they walked up the stairs to the house.

They entered the nice two story brownstone and Bella immediately took Edward's coat and hung it up. Edward looked around the living room and noticed that the hardwood floors were a deep brown that matched her eyes. He also noticed her stereo and her wall-to-wall bookcases, each packed full with books. The modest comfortable furniture fit in nicely with the hominess of the house.

"Very nice place, Bella; it suits you," Edward commented.

"Thanks; would you like a tour?" she asked.

Bella led Edward through the old fashioned dining room into the kitchen. It was good sized kitchen with lot of gadgets on the counter.

"Do you cook?" he asked.

"Every chance I get. I love it, but I still don't know how to cook for just one, so I eat leftovers until I can't stand it and then I make something else. I like to try new things."

Edward could picture Bella in her apron, cooking a meal. She seemed so comfortable in the kitchen and he wondered if he would get a chance to taste her cooking while they were in Washington.

"That is wonderful. I can cook breakfast food, but other than that I am worthless in the kitchen. Maybe I will learn a few tricks from you," he mentioned as he ran his long fingers over the countertops. Bella watched him closely as he took in his surroundings. She was still mesmerized by his entire presence. He was manly and graceful, and he seemed so confident without being cocky. He definitely had the characteristics that she had always dreamed of, except even in her fantasies she had never pictured someone this handsome.

She led him upstairs to the bedrooms; she pointed out the guest bedroom and then led him into another room that was set up like a den or a library with even more books.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of books," he said, tracing his fingers along the spines, searching for titles that he recognized. He found several that he knew, and some he had never heard of.

"I keep most of my library downstairs, but these are all the books I have edited in the last two years, and some duplicates of my favorites, in case I want to read in bed."

She led him down the hall to the master bedroom. It was a large room with a giant four poster bed and an office set up in the corner by the window.

"So, is this where all the magic happens?" he asked innocently.

Bella's eyes widened and she blushed again when he realized what his comment must have implied.

Bella composed herself and laughed.

"If I had any magic happening, I wouldn't have had to hire you," she teased and then felt instantly embarrassed at her own comment and what it could have implied. She stuttered as she tried to backtrack.

"I mean… not that I expect magic from you… I meant… ughhh," she muttered.

Edward tried to hide his amusement as he went to her and put his hands on her waist trying to get her to look up at him.

"Bella, I am sorry if I embarrassed you. I was referring to your office, and where you write," Edward said sweetly.

Bella put her hands over her face, humiliated to have assumed he meant anything sexual. She laughed at the last exchange until she wanted to cry.

"Edward, it was my mistake. Please, can we just forget the last two minutes happened?"

"Deal… let's go downstairs and chat," he offered as he wrapped his arm around her and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

They talked for hours about their likes and dislikes, and about her family. He told her more about himself.

He was finishing his doctorate in psychology and was going to be starting his residency soon, so that he would be able to start his own practice. He had worked as an escort throughout his college career because it didn't take too much time, and the pay was excellent. He also thought it was excellent experience in understanding women and their issues. He didn't go into detail, but as he spoke, Bella wondered what he had learned in his experiences as an escort.

She had wanted to ask him personal questions about the escort business, but she didn't want to pry into his business. Edward seemed comfortable at his job, but she wondered if he was required to be intimate with his clients. It saddened her to think of Edward getting paid for sex. She wasn't sure why it mattered to her, but the thought made her sick to her stomach.

Edward told her about his family. He had an older brother named Emmett and a younger sister named Alice. His father was a general practitioner at a local hospital in New York and his mother was an interior designer. Both of his siblings were married and he was the proud uncle of his brother's two boys. He seemed very close to them, and it saddened Bella that he would not be spending the holidays with them because of her.

"Edward, I feel bad that I am taking you away from them during Christmas. If you want to back out, I understand," Bella offered.

"Bella, I am fine. I have been with them for twenty-six Christmases so I will be fine to miss just one. Thank you for being worried, but I have already considered this and discussed this with my family."

Bella glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to 8pm.

"Oh Edward, look at the time. I feel horrible that I have kept you so long."

Edward glanced at the time as well and only laughed. He was extremely surprised that they had talked for over five hours, and he could have gone another five and not even thought about it. Talking to Bella was easy for him. He didn't feel like he was working; he felt like he was on a date. He instantly pushed that thought from his mind as he thought of the one thing that they hadn't talked about all evening.

"Don't worry; I have enjoyed talking with you, Bella. I am relieved that we have such a good rapport together. It will make the two weeks together more enjoyable."

"I agree; you don't know how happy I am that I don't feel awkward around you. I will need a good friend with me to deal with my mother. Thanks for taking time with me today, for making this so much easier for me," Bella said sincerely.

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how.

"There is one thing that we should probably discuss before we get on the plane. I don't want this to be awkward, but we haven't talked about the physical part of being a couple. If we are going to pull this off for you, I need to know how affectionate you want me to be with you in front of your family."

Bella's face flushed again.

"Just another detail I didn't think through. I'm sorry Edward; this is just strange all around. I mean, we really don't know each other that well, so will it be strange for you to hold my hand or hug me?"

Edward laughed out loud again.

"Bella, are you serious? I am getting paid to pretend to be your boyfriend. This isn't about what I am comfortable with; it is about you and what you need from me. I am fine with anything; it is just my concern that we will appear awkward if we aren't comfortable with each other physically. I mean, we should probably practice a little before we are in front of your mother."

Bella's heart fluttered at the thought of his hands on her. She wondered if he meant that they should practice right now. She didn't have time to think anymore about it as he reached over to caress her arms. His hands slowly went up to her face as he felt the warmness of her blush. His palm flattened out on her cheek as she leaned into his hand. Her eyes shut, soaking the sensation of his touch. She felt his body move closer to her as his lips lightly brushed against her forehead, and then moved closer still to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Her body relaxed as she leaned in to the kiss. She hadn't realized that she had failed to take a breath until he spoke.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered against her lips as she let out the breath she was holding while it fanned his face. He pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapped around her softly as his lips left hers and moved to the side of her face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he whispered against her ear. She couldn't find her voice, so she just shookher head. She melted in his arms as she inhaled his scent. He even smelled wonderful, like fresh fallen rain or a cool ocean breeze. Bella thought it was heavenly.

Edward released her and smiled.

"Don't worry about anything; we will make this work for you. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Edward. You really are worth every dime." He smirked a bit before standing up and taking Bella's hand in his.

"You are a great girl, Bella, and I am looking forward to hanging out with you for the holidays. I will see you here at 9am on Friday, right?"

"That sounds perfect." She walked Edward to the door after retrieving his coat. He pulled her into another embrace and kissed her cheek.

"See you Friday, Bella," he said and then he was gone.

Bella closed the door and sighed loudly as her body went limp against the cold wooden door, replaying the kiss in her head. She smiled and thought that maybe going home for the holidays wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N- So Tell me everyone, Do you like it? Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Super Moves

**A/N- Thank you for all those who reviewed. I am having such a great time writing in 3rd person. I hope that you will enjoy another chapter, as Edward and Bella begin to get comfortable.**

**I embarrassingly forgot to thank my wonderful Beta Clarisa, who always gets my chapters up to stuff and in record time. Thank you so much for all that you do Clarisa. I do promise that Trapped will be updated this weekend. Promise Promise!  
**

**Disclaimer- All Characters are owned by the rich and powerful Stephenie Meyer. **

**Super Moves  
**

Bella spent the rest of the week ensuring that all of her editing was complete before her trip and even managed to squeeze out another two chapters in her novel. She loved writing and she found herself totally absorbed in the main characters in her book. They held a special place in her heart; she was almost reluctant to share them with the world.

Edward had called her on Wednesday just to check in, which she thought was charming in a way. She had thought about the kiss that they had shared the other night, and she still blushed at the thought of his soft lips on hers. It had been awhile since she had felt the presence of longing in her body, and Edward's kiss certainly reminded her of all that she had been giving up while working so hard. She ran her fingers over her lips, wondering if every kiss they would share over the next two weeks would feel as wonderful as the first. She smiled as she turned off her computer and started packing.

Bella was thinking about the next chapter in her book when the phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello, Mom," she said tentatively, waiting for the impending assault.

"Are you almost packed?" Renee chirped excitedly.

"I am just starting right now, so I can't talk long," Bella replied, hoping that she would be able to avoid the upcoming inquisition about her "boyfriend." She had promised her mom details before they arrived.

"Ok, before you go, you promised to fill me in on your mystery guest, so at least give me the highlights on your man. If you don't, I will just grill him tomorrow without my filter." Renee teased.

Bella rolled her eyes, heeding her mother's warning. She knew that she would embarrass her without thought if she didn't give her some sort of information. Bella laughed to herself, knowing that until a few days ago, she didn't have any information to give her mother.

"Mom, I am telling you, if you say anything humiliating, we will go stay at the Forks Lodge and you will only see me on Christmas morning."

"Bella, I have been patient; just tell me about him for heaven's sake."

"His name is Edward, and he is just finishing med school to become a psychiatrist. He is funny and very charming and extremely handsome. Is that enough?" Bella asked, hoping that her answer would prevent any questions she couldn't answer.

"What does he look like?"

"Mom, you are going to see him tomorrow."

"Humor me, Bella; I can at least imagine what my future grandchildren will look like."

"See, that is exactly the kind of comment that you can't make in front of him, Mom; I will just die."

"You are such a drama queen, Bella; just tell me."

Bella thought of Edward and a smile inadvertently formed on her lips as she spoke.

"He is about 6'2", he has brown hair with a touch of bronze colored highlights**,** and he has the most amazing emerald green eyes that I have ever seen. His body is lean and muscular and his facial features are perfect. He has a chiseled jaw and long eyelashes and full lips. He is perfect, Mom." Her voice was soft as if she were sharing her innermost feelings.

"It sounds like someone is in love." Renee sighed loudly.

"Stop it, we are not even there yet, so please don't use that word, Mom. I am not kidding." Bella pleaded.

Renee laughed. "Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow! Be safe, honey, and remember to wear some sexy underwear in case you get the chance to join the mile high club with your perfect boyfriend."

"Good-bye, Mother," Bella said before hanging up the phone. She felt a pang of guilt at Renee's excitement, knowing that she had just lied to her mother. It would break her heart to know that Edward would not be around after the trip home. She would have to hear that they broke up, destroying her hopes for a summer wedding.

Bella threw herself on the bed and covered her face with her hands, wondering how she would be able to fool her mother in person. Renee might be delusional, but she wasn't stupid. Again Bella second-guessed her decision. She even thought about calling Edward and canceling her trip altogether. The pang that she felt in her heart when she thought of never seeing him again, made her seriously question her motives for continuing the charade.

Her phone buzzed, taking her out of her deep thoughts.

It was a text from Edward.

_Looking forward to our time together. See you bright and early. E_

Bella instantly lit up and buried all of her reservations about canceling, knowing that even if it was all a lie, she would enjoy every minute she could with Mr. Sexy Escort.

She sent him a short reply.

_Just got off the phone with mom. You are a brave man; it is not too late to back out._ _B_

She stared at her phone waiting for his next text, hoping against all hope that he hadn't changed his mind.

_Never… Goodnight, Silly Bella. E_

Bella finished packing and then after tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep with dreams of her green-eyed, fake boyfriend.

------------------------------------

Edward arrived at 8:45 am and Bella was still zipping up her last suitcase when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door and was met with a beautiful crooked grin that sent her heart racing. _Damn, he is heavenly!_ she thought.

"You are obviously a morning person," Bella said smiling.

"Only when I get to spend my mornings with a beautiful woman," he said.

"Ahh…I see you are getting into character already. You are good!"

Edward rolled his eyes and then smiled at her. He felt instantly relieved that Bella seemed so much more relaxed around him.

"Are you all set?" he asked.

"Would you mind helping me bring my bags downstairs?" Bella asked as she started up the stairs.

Edward followed behind her and she instantly worried that she would trip and fall as she normally did due to her habitual balance problems. She was carefully watching her feet as she took each step, ensuring that she would not injure either of them.

Edward lifted her suitcase off the bed, not anticipating the weight as the suitcase flew off the bed, sending her clothes on to a pile on the floor.

"Oops," he said, instantly bending down to pick up the dislodged items on the floor. His hand picked up a pile and he handed it to Bella. He picked up the last of the clothes and smiled as he held a blue lace bra and matching panties.

Bella snapped them out of his hand and pushed them into the suitcase as her face colored up to a bright red in an instant.

"Nice, honey; did you buy that just for me?" Edward teased.

"Funny, Cullen. Lucky for you, you won't have to be subjected to my lingerie." Bella retorted in embarrassment.

"That doesn't sound like luck to me," he said with a playful pout.

"Come on, we better get going before we miss our flight."

The ride to the airport was filled with laughter as Edward told Bella about the last time he flew on his way to England. He told her of how he was seated in between two very large women from Scotland who didn't believe in deodorant or toothpaste.

"They also had no respect for personal space either. I thought I was going to get them pregnant at how close they leaned into me when they talked. It was disgusting," Edward told her laughingly.

Bella could barely catch her breath from laughing so hard as she imagined Edward squished in between two big women who were lusting after him.

"Poor Edward," she said in between two fits of giggles.

"So what did your mom say on the phone last night?" Edward asked after a moment.

"You don't want to know. Suffice it to say, it was all about green-eyed grandchildren," Bella laughed. "You know those families, where they are annoying and dysfunctional, but you love them anyway?"

Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, that is not my family. They are just plain annoying and dysfunctional."

Edward laughed again.

"We are going to have such fun together, Bella," Edward said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

They were at the airport in no time and after they checked their bags, they stopped at Starbucks on the way to their gate. The conversation never died as they seemed to continually find something interesting or random to discuss.

Once they were seated in the boarding area, Bella watched Edward. He seemed so relaxed and calm. She wondered if he was nervous or weary about the scam he had agreed to. He didn't appear to be worried about anything. Bella felt her insides turn at the thought of seeing her mom and Edward together. She knew that she had painted a scary picture of her mother, but she didn't want him to dislike her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

He shook his head before taking a sip of his iced latte.

"Nope, are you?" he asked with interest.

"Hell, yes; I just worry that she will see through this whole scam," she answered honestly.

Edward saw the concern on Bella's face and he touched her face lightly with his fingertips. The simple act sent another round of shivers down her back.

"You just need to think of me as your boyfriend, Bella, not as an escort, ok? She will believe us if you do," he said and his fingers left her face. He leaned towards her slightly before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Well, it would be easier if you were even the least bit attractive," Bella laughed at her blasphemy.

"Oh really… well, that sounds like a challenge, Miss Swan. I will just have to win you over with my charm and charisma, since you are not attracted to me physically. I will have to bust out my super moves," Edward stated as his body moved closer to Bella.

"Super moves… No… Please don't. You win already…" She conceded as she raised her hands in the air. Her laughter died down and she furrowed her brow before continuing on. "Seriously, it is not just the acting part. I am not sure that my mom will even buy that someone like you would be interested in me."

"Bella, you are absurd. Any man would be interested in you. You don't see yourself clearly at all."

"Edward, you do realize that you are being paid to say all of that," Bella teased.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at her while shaking his head in disbelief. Edward considered her words, and he suddenly felt sad for Bella. He could tell that she really believed what she was saying. She really seemed to be truly clueless about her beauty and charm.

They boarded the flight and Bella sat in the middle seat while giving Edward the window, citing that he deserved it after his last flight.

Once the plane took off, Bella glanced at her watch. It would take six hours to get to Seattle. She turned to Edward who was looking out the window.

"What should we do for the next six hours?" she asked.

Edward turned towards her and placed his hand on hers in her lap.

"We could practice some more," he whispered in a gravelly voice.

Bella smiled as her blush spread over her face.

"You can put away your super moves, I've already surrendered… let's play either or. It will be a good way of getting to know each other. So, I will say two things like Ice-cream; vanilla or chocolate, and then we tell each other our preference. There are two words you can't use in this game, and they are neither or both; you have to choose one," Bella stated.

Edward nodded, smiling towards her, still not moving his hand while leaning his head against the seat facing her. His hand was still firmly placed in hers.

"Vanilla," Edward replied.

"It is vanilla for me as well. Now it's your turn."

Edward thought hard and then smiled.

"Toilet paper; over or under?" he grinned.

"Under," Bella replied.

"Me, too; you're up."

"Jennifer Aniston or Angelina Jolie?"

"Jennifer Aniston," they both replied in unison.

"Rap or Country?" Edward asked.

"Country," Bella stated proudly.

"Rap any day, baby; I can't believe you like country," he said, his voice dripping with mock disdain.

Bella threw her head back and laughed at his reaction.

"I would much rather listen to a man singing about losing his woman and his truck than listen to a boy with droopy drawers talk about his bitches and hoes."

"The way you say makes it sound dirty and wrong, but rap is true poetry," Edward teased.

"Well, it is a good thing this is a fake relationship, or I would've tossed your butt to the curb for those disturbing thoughts," Bella giggled, feigning repulsion by pulling her hand from his.

Bella and Edward continued their banter, both of them enjoying the comfortable feeling of their new found friendship. Edward continued to be very affectionate towards her, and she finally relaxed at his touch, though she was constantly reminded of the sensations he invoked every time he changed positions.

When the stewardess came by to get their meals, Bella noticed the not so subtle way the stewardess batted her eyelashes at Edward, though Edward didn't even seem to notice. As she left with their lunch order, she smiled at Edward.

"That must happen a lot to you, huh?" Bella asked.

Edward looked a little confused at her question. "What must happen to me a lot?" he inquired, visibly unsure of the nature of her question.

"Didn't you notice the stewardess trying to get your attention? She must have licked her lips and giggled a million times in the last 30 seconds," Bella responded, amazed that he seemed so oblivious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bella. Even if she was, I am here with you, and a true gentleman would never even notice another woman other than his companion**,** and I consider myself a true gentleman," he stated with pride.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked, surprised that the words just floated from her mouth.

Edward's eyes diverted downward, and instantly Bella regretted asking him anything personal. She judged from the look on his face that he was hiding something.

"I am sorry, Edward. Of course you have a girlfriend. I shouldn't have I assumed that you didn't because you are here. I just need to stop talking. I am so sorry!" Bella cried wearily. Her face was buried in her hands, mentally trying to erase the last minute of her life.

Edward's eyes popped up quickly to hers with a look of shock. He looked sadly at her as he gently pulled her hands from her face. He tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Bella… I don't have a girlfriend. Do you honestly think that I would do this kind of work if I were committed to someone? It is not in my nature, Bella, and as you get to know me, you will learn that. Please don't be sad, Bella; we were having such a great time." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her salty lips lightly.

"I am sorry if I insulted you," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Now cheer up before your mom thinks I make you miserable." He laughed, effectively taking the edge off the awkwardness.

They ate in comfortable silence; than both of them put in their ear buds, soaking up their music from their I Pods and Bella fell asleep instantly.

Edward looked at Bella as she slept. His eyes traced her milky porcelain face and pouty lips. He was very physically attracted to her and he had never faced this conundrum before. He had been an escort for dances, dinners, award banquets, but he had never taken an overnight assignment, let alone found himself feeling less than professional towards the client. This was to be his last job, as he would have enough money saved to get him through till his residency checks came through**. **He smiled at Bella's sweet demeanor**. **She really was selfless and she impressed him with her constant worry of others**.** He felt bad that she had misinterpreted his response to her question about a girlfriend. Edward knew that he had no room in his life for love at the moment, but as he spent time with Bella, he realized how much he wished he did. Bella was showing him how awesome companionship could be, but he had really never clicked with anyone before as he now did with Bella, so he had never known what he was missing.

He laughed at the absurd notion of him and Bella as a real couple. She would never see him as a serious boyfriend. He was assured that he ruined any notion of that the second he accepted partial payment for his services. She would never trust him. It made him sad, knowing they would never be together for real, but he didn't understand why it bothered him so much. It was not like he was really dating her, but the thought didn't lessen the enjoyment he felt in her company. His smile widened as he realized that he did have two weeks with Bella, and he intended on pretending to be her boyfriend in anyway that she let him. Bella gave him hope, of the possibility of falling in love someday, and hopefully he would be able to give her that same hope.

He took his hand and combed through her beautiful mahogany hair. She leaned into his touch as she whispered his name.

"Edward," she breathed softly. Edward's heart raced at the sound of his name as it rolled off her lips. He wondered if she were dreaming of him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N- Please let me know what you think. I hope you like it. Review, Review, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Parents

**A/N**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story. I can't tell you how fun it is to read your comments. I loved writing this chatper. Hopefully you will find Renee to be as fun as I see her. Every daughters nightmare, but in a charming funny way. Please review and let me know how you are liking it. **

**I will be updating again later in the week. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks again for Clarisa. She is so encouraging and fixes all of my blunders. She makes me look like I know what I am doing.**

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own squat!**

**Meeting the Parents**

Bella woke to the soft warm feel of Edwards's lips on her forehead.

"Wake up, beautiful; we are about to land." He whispered the words against her head. Bella opened her eyes and slowly moved her head off of Edward's shoulder. She took in his beautiful face before sitting completely upright.

"Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was. I never usually sleep on planes." Bella looked around and noticed that they were making their descent onto the landing strip. She smiled and reached inside her bag for her brush. It glided through her hair easily and then she placed it back in her bag along with her IPod.

"Are you ready to meet the parents?" she asked as the nervousness returned, causing the butterflies to reappear in her stomach.

"I was born ready," he replied with ease. She had to smile as his easygoing nature. She wondered if his calm would remain after he met Renee. Her mom had the ability to suck the life out of everyone, but somehow she knew that Edward would handle it better than she ever had.

As the passengers disembarked, Bella remained seated and Edward followed her lead.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just not in a hurry." She giggled nervously.

Edward rolled his eyes and then took matters into his own hands as he stood and reached out to help her up.

"It's going to be fine Bella, trust me." They gathered their belongings and headed out of the plane. His fingered intertwined with hers and they walked side by side. Bella tried to control her breathing, while they followed the crowd to baggage claim. She heard her mother's squeal before she even saw her.

"Belllllaaa!" her mother yelled running towards her. Bella dropped Edward's hand and was prepared for the enthusiastic embrace, but she felt nothing as she noticed Renee had rushed past her and had flung herself in Edward's direction, enveloping him in a tight hug. Bella could hear his surprised laughter as she watched her mom practically assault him with affection.

"Oh, Edward, you don't know how long I have waited to meet you. I have been praying for you to come into her life for the last five years," she gushed as Edward squeezed her in his arms.

"Mom!" Bella hissed, warning her to behave.

"Mrs. Swan, I have been looking forward to meeting you as well. Now I see where Bella gets her beauty," Edward flirted. Bella rolled her eyes knowing that Edward was only adding fuel to the fire in her mother.

Renee giggled and released him and then took Bella into her arms. The hug was strong and safe, and immediately Bella felt happiness at being home.

"He is absolutely sinful, Bella; I couldn't be prouder," she whispered in her ear. Bella could only laugh at her statement, knowing that she would not be proud if she were privy to the truth.

Bella searched the crowd around her looking for her father.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"He is just being his usual cheap-ass, crabby self. He didn't want to pay for parking, so he is circling the airport like gas is free," her mother quipped.

Edward had already started pulling their bags off the luggage carrousel, and then they quickly headed for the curb. Charlie was waiting patiently outside of his car. Bella had a special place in her heart for her father, mostly because she thought he was a saint for putting up with her mother. Charlie was very soft-spoken and introverted. Words were not a huge priority for him, but there was never a time that Bella didn't know that he loved her and was proud of all that she had accomplished. Charlie was her stability in life and she cherished him. Bella ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, you look good. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Bells; the place isn't the same without you. It is still noisy, but that's because _she_ still lives there." Her dad grinned, nodding towards her mother. Charlie enjoyed teasing Renee, but Bella knew how much he loved her. Renee was his world and he was very protective of her.

"So you must be the yahoo that is dating my daughter," Charlie spoke as he released Bella and walked towards the trunk. He opened it and then turned his gaze to Edward and met his outstretched hand.

"That would be me, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan. I am Edward Cullen." Bella watched as Charlie looked Edward over. His glare was intense and Bella felt bad for Edward. She knew he was getting paid to endure the torture that was her family, but somehow she wondered if she should offer him hazard pay.

Edward stood still until Charlie finished his inspection.

"Welcome, son," he said stiffly and shook his hand. Edward smiled and then put their bags in the trunk. Renee was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store and Bella was certain that her excitement would only cause more grief once they were confined in the car for the next few hours. Edward took Bella's hand in his again as she climbed into the back seat. He followed in behind her and instantly put his arm around her, pulling her close and leaning into her ear.

"Piece of cake," he whispered, sending chills through her as she shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked with concern, pulling her closer.

"I'm fine, Edward," she replied with a deep- red smile. Bella was lost in Edward's gaze for a moment until Renee cleared her throat loudly.

"Aww, you are so cute together. It is sweet that he still makes you blush after six months," Renee cooed.

Bella rolled her eyes again and she felt Edward squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. Bella had to laugh at how Edward handled her parents. He was confident and sure as if he met the parents of his clients all the time. She wondered how he could stay so calm, but she was sure it was because he didn't have a vested interest in trying to impress them. Either way she was glad that he seemed more amused by Renee's antics than annoyed.

The three hour drive was tedious. Renee asked Edward everything she could think of asking. Bella felt like she was watching an interrogation at a police station, just without the comfort of bars in between them. Charlie just listened and snorted every once in awhile.

Edward told Renee everything about his family and his education, his future goals and his other interests. Then they asked the question that Bella was not prepared for.

"So, tell us the romantic story of how you two met," Renee urgedwith obvious excitement. Bella felt her stomach drop as if she were falling off a cliff. Her breathing became labored and the pause seemed to increase her nervousness.

"Do you mind if I tell the story, Bella? You always skip my favorite details," Edward asked, sounding like he told "their story" everyday. Bella's eyes popped up from her lap and searched Edward's eyes trying to communicate her appreciation without words. He smiled at her and then looked over at Renee.

"One day, I was going to meet a friend for lunch at a neighborhood diner, and while I was looking for my friend, I saw the most incredible brown eyes I had ever seen. My heart stopped as I saw her. Our eyes met and it was as though she was a magnet, pulling me closer. I do not consider myself a forward man, but I did it. I just walked right up to her and introduced myself. We ended up eating and talking for the next seven hours. It was perfect." Edward's smile gleamed.

The only thought that went through Bella's mind was … _and the academy award goes to Mr. Edward Cullen_. She even giggled out loud at her thought.

She had exhaled a long sign of relief when Edward took over. She knew she wouldn't have handled the situation nearly as well. She also admired Edward for not lying; it made her happy that he used certain aspects of how they met in his story. It would make it easier to remember and not to awkward to repeat. Bella said a silent prayer, thanking God for sending her the perfect escort. Then she wondered if it was ok to even thank God for an escort. She pondered if God approved of escorts. Her mind returned to the conversation after ignoring her random thoughts.

"Awww. That is so sweet. I can imagine it all. So what were you thinking when you saw him walk over to you, Bella?" Renee asked.

Edward turned towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. "As I watched him walk over to me, I hoped he wasn't actually coming to talk to me. I thought he was so handsome, that I didn't know if I could speak, so I silently prayedthat he would not talk to me. I just knew I would make a complete fool of myself."

Edward laughed at her statement and Renee furrowed her brow.

"That sounds exactly like you, Bella. You have no idea how beautiful you are, does she, Edward?" Renee replied with an edge to her voice.

"Maybe I better remind her more often," Edward answered in a loving voice, as he kissed her cheek softly.

Bella almost laughed at the ridiculous conversation of which she had become the subject. She was also amazed that Edward was able to keep a straight face while he was feeding her mother the BS. Edward was a great actor and honestly, if the Doctor gig didn't work out, Bella was sure that he could be a movie star. With looks and talent, he would be a millionaire.

Edward looked forward to seeing the house where Bella had grown up. He found himself looking at Bella as a puzzle. One of his many talents had been the ability to read people, to figure out their angle, but Bella was a mystery. She never said anything he expected her to, and she didn't seem to worry about the same things that other people her age cared about. So seeing where she lived would be a step to unraveling everything that was Bella.

He didn't understand why she fascinated him so much, but he knew that he was interested in learning all about her. He eased his mind by admitting that learning about the human psyche would help him in the future. He laughed at himself, knowing that there was nothing clinical about his interest in Bella. He did admit that it sounded better than the alternative of potentially being personally interested in a client.

Once they finally pulled up at the Swan home, Edward was not surprised to see that the house was older, modest and charmingmuch like Bella's home in New York. It had the same atmosphere, tastefully decorated without being overdone with a warm, cozy feeling. There was a large, brown leather recliner that didn't seem to match the rest of the furniture. It was worn and weathered, but somehow it looked wonderfully comfortable. Edward noticed that once the luggage was in the house, Charlie went straight for the recliner. Edward, Bella and Renee carried the luggage upstairs.

"Come on, Edward; I will show you the way to the guest room. Mom and dad have a no-coed sleepover policy," Bella explained with a small smile on her face, until her mother cut in.

"Don't be silly! That rule doesn't apply to you now. Heavens, no, you are an adult. God, Bella, do you think I am that big of a prude?" She smirked and then leaned towards Edward and whispered, "Edward, you will share Bella's room. I don't want you losing any momentum. I know how she can be." Renee winked as she placed the bags just inside of Bella's room.

Bella started to protest, when Edward stopped her by speaking.

"Thank you, Renee." He smiled, pulling Bella into her bedroom.

Bella was feeling nervous and embarrassed at Renee's behavior. It had never occurred to her that Renee would actually want the two of them to share a room. She felt bad that Edward was put in the middle of this awkward situation. As soon as the door was closed, she turned towards Edward.

"Oh God, I am sorry about this. I promise you that I thought that you would be sleeping in the guest room. Please don't think that I planned this," Bella stammered.

"You are a silly girl, Bella; I don't mind sharing a room. I do however feel bad that you are uncomfortable, but don't worry; I will sleep on the floor," Edward replied, giving Bella a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"You will do no such thing. This is my mess; I will sleep on the floor," She argued.

Edward couldn't help but be amused by Bella's reaction to Renee's forwardness. Her reaction only confirmed that he had no idea as to the inner workings of Bella's mind. Any other client he had worked with would be using this situation to their advantage, but Bella was more concerned over his comfort. Edward flashed a smile as he shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do, I mean look at the way that you worked Renee in the car; for a second I believed that we had been dating for the last six months." She laughed.

Edward felt a twist in his stomach as she said those words. He didn't understand his reaction, but he quickly brushed it aside and moved closer to Bella.

"We can sleep in the bed together. I promise I will be a perfect gentleman." He smiled as his eyes bore into hers, reassuring her that he was fine with the arrangement.

Bella let out a long sigh and smiled as she looked nervously around her room. It was covered in posters from her favorite 80's rock bands. Renee hadn't changed anything here since her high school graduation. She hoped that he wouldn't notice, but his eyes followed hers and he let out a laugh that he tried to quickly reign in.

"Don't laugh! 80's rock was a very big part of my life. Bon Jovi was supposed to be the man to take my virginity," Bella teased and Edward just laughed as he looked over her room, smirking and making comments under his breath. Bella chose not to listen to him, though she was laughing.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before dinner?" he asked.

"Make yourself comfortable, Edward. You don't have to ask," Bella reminded him sternly.

Edward placed his suitcase on the bed, grabbed what he needed for the shower and laid them next to his suitcase. Then he started walking into the bathroom, taking off his shirt on the way. He stopped suddenly, while Bella tried to make it look like she was not starring at him. She felt herself holding her breath as she watched the muscles in his back flex. He turned and started to walk back towards her. She quickly diverted her eyes as he continued walking, pausing right next to her, and reaching past her to grab his clothes. A crooked grin appeared on his face as he whispered softly in her ear, his breath on her neck causing the hair on her head to stand up and proceeding to make her heart race.

"I almost forgot my things," he murmured causing her to visibly shiver.

Bella stood still, trying to get enough control of herself to speak. No words came out, but she distinctly heard his deep chuckle as he shut the door to the bathroom. .

Bella threw herself on the bed and covered her face with a pillow to muffle a loud groan of embarrassment and frustration. She reprimanded herself for her junior high school behavior. She was afraid that Edward would think that she was one of his nasty clients that was trying to sleep with him. Not that the thought of sleeping with him was a bad thing, but he didn't need to know the internal battles of a young sex-deprived, would-be author.

A few minutes later, Bella was getting off the bed as she looked up, hearing the shower go off. She peeked into the bathroom where the door had crept open. She witnessed Edward in front of the mirror, dripping wet, clad only in a towel. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and smiled as he caught sight ofBella through the mirror. Bella jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

"I'm going to visit with mom. I will see you downstairs," she barked not, waiting for a response before she ran out the door.

In the hallway Bella leaned her back against the wall, trying to get control of her breathing. Edward was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she wondered if she would be able to control her overwhelming desire to attack him on sight. He was perfect in her mind. The sight of Edward wet, in a towel that hung so low on his hips that she could see the V that ran down his well-defined torso"**,** caused her mouth to water at the thought of what was under that towel. Her red face was slowly coming back to normal, as she pushed herself off the wall and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There she leaned into the door frame watching her mother preparing dinner.

"Hey Mom… what is for dinner?" Bella asked.

Renee laughed and took in Bella's appearance. "It looks like you have already had desert," She replied with a suggestive giggle**. **Bella rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mom? Since when do you have a one-track mind? You are just plain sick if you think I am talking about my sex life with you," Bella blurted out a little more forcefully than she anticipated.

Renee giggled again as she watched Bella squirm in discomfort.

"Bella, if I were younger and he were my man; I would never let him leave the bedroom,"

"Ewwww! Stop, Mom, please," Bella begged.

"Where is your little boy wonder?" Renee asked while cutting a tomato.

"He was in the shower when I left. He should be down in a minute, so don't say anything more that will be embarrassing, please," she begged again.

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella. He seems very comfortable with me, so don't worry."

"So have you made any plans to see your friends while you are in town?" Renee asked.

Bella hadn't given it much thought as she didn't want to bring more people into her web of lies.

"I'm not really close with anyone anymore. We'll see."

"Honey, I am sure that Edward would love to meet your friends. That way you can show him off. I am sure that most of your friends would be green with envy if you walked in with Dr. Mc-MakeMeMoan."

"God, Mom, you are one sick woman," Bella laughed through her feigned outrage, and Renee joined in.

Bella felt warm, strong hands on her waist as Edward came up behind her, kissing her hair. Renee glowed with satisfaction, and Bella turned her head towards him and was greeted by his charming smile.

"Look, you two… Mistletoe!" Renee shouted, pointing above the door frame. Bella instantly felt a tense feeling in her stomach.

"Lucky me…" Edward said smiling as he moved his hand up her arm and to her face. He cupped her cheek with his palm and moved slowly towards her until his lips softly touched hers. Bella pressed in further and opened her mouth slightly. Edward responded by pulling her body flush with his as his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Bella stifled a moan as his tongue brushed her bottom lip. Bella pulled back from the kiss instantly, stunned and embarrassed as her mother giggled with glee.

Edward had a strange look for a moment, as if he were worried, but it was quickly gone, and his smile lit up as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Have I mentioned that I really like my job?" Edward whispered in her ear and Bella giggled. She was in awe of the kiss and all that Edward did to make the situation easier for her. She even liked that he said cute little things such as liking his job. She knew he did it to relax her and make her not so self conscious, but it still made her smile even if he if he didn't really mean it.

Edward was grilled throughout dinner but Bella was pleased that her parents generally seemed to like Edward. Even Charlie seemed to be talking more than usual. It was mostly sports related, but Edward seemed to be able to discuss any subject or provide insight on any conversation. Bella sat in awe of him, and towards the end of the night she realized how excited she was that she would be able to spend a few minutes with Edward alone.

Bella yawned about an hour later, and Edward turned towards her.

"You are ready to call it a night, sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Thanks Mom, for a great dinner, but we are going to turn in. It is late where we live." She smiled. Edward grabbed her hand and she took the lead up the stairs.

Bella dropped Edward's hand when they were safely behind closed doors. She looked at him long and hard before she flung her body into his. She embraced him tightly and he returned the hug enthusiastically.

"I am not complaining, but what is the reason for this nice treat?" Edward smiled against her hair, still wrapped in her arms.

Bella stepped back and looked at him, amazed that he didn't know why she would be thanking him.

"Edward, you were perfect today. Thank you so much for all the extra stuff, like making that kiss look as hot as it did. My mom was practically crying," Bella stated excitedly.

"It is not a hard job, Bella." He said shaking his head before continuing. "I like hanging out with you and your family makes me laugh. I mean, your mom had me in stitches most of the day. Trust me; I am not that good an actor. If I didn't enjoy you, you would see the difference. I guess it helpsthat for this assignment, I am allowed to be myself."

Bella smiled and was grateful that Edward would not be miserable while he was here.

Bella unpacked her suitcase and then took a shower. When she came back she was wearing a long tee shirt and some baggy basketball shorts. Bella noticed that Edward was already in bed, sitting up against the headboard. He had on a pair of dark-framed glasses over his eyes, reading a book. She could see that his torso was bare and he was on the left side of the bed. Edward looked up from his book and laughed.

"If you are trying not to look sexy, Bella, you picked the wrong outfit," he teased. "Guy clothes on a woman are very hot!"

Bella laughed. "Thank you for your fabulous take on sleepwear, Mr. Cullen. I see you have already made yourself comfortable. Is that the side you always sleep on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am left-side kinda guy, unless you want it, though I had you pegged for a right-side sleeper," Edward responded.

"No, I am a right-side girl. So what made you guess the right side?" Bella asked.

"Well, I once read a study that showed certain personality traits for the side of the bed the woman slept on. Left side or middle women tended to be less opened, less likely to want to have kids, etc. The right side women were softer, more compassionate and loving."

Bella laughed loudly as she started to pile pillows in between herself and Edward. "That is just ridiculous," Bella smirked. "Do you believe that?" she asked.

"No, I just said I read one study, but was kind of fun to see if the data was true in your case."

Bella rolled her eyes and went to her closet to retrieve more pillows. Edward watched her quietly from over his glasses.

Just as Bella was placing the final pillows, Edward chuckled.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"I am protecting you," Bella stated, continuing with her task.

"Are you planning on attacking me, Bella? Should I be worried?" He laughed.

Bella turned towards him and glared at him before giggling.

"No, Edward, I do not plan on holding you down and having my way with you. This is for …you should just consider this a sound barrier," she explained.

Edward put down his book, took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

"A sound barrier?"

"I talk in my sleep," Bella admitted. "It is complete gibberish from what I have been told by my friends and my ex-boyfriend, but it is important that I don't keep you up. My family will torture you enough during waking hours."

Edward chuckled again.

"There is never a dull moment with you around, Bella."

Once the lights were out, Bella lay in bed thinking about their day and how great it had been for her. It was quiet for a few minutes before Bella spoke again.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, Bella," he replied.

"I had fun with you today."

"I had fun with you too, Bella."

"Have you ever been friends with a client after your assignment was over," Bella wondered aloud.

"No, I haven't."

Bella's heart dropped at that moment.

"Oh… Goodnight, Edward," Bella whispered.

Bella closed her eyes, suddenly sad that in less than two weeks, she wasn't going to see Edward again. She didn't realize why she felt so sad. She didn't expect to like him so much.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward"

"I think that I would have missed you even if I had never met you. I hope that you will be the first client that will remain my friend after our trip."

Bella let out a loud laugh.

"Is there anything wrong with you? You're perfect! You look perfect, talk perfect, say the most perfect things…You are amazing, Edward. I am glad that you are my perfect fake boyfriend."

"You are absurd, Bella," he chuckled.

Edward reached his arm over the sound barrier of pillows and searched for Bella's hand. When he found it, he slipped his hand in hers, and laid them on the tower of pillows. Bella's heart swelled as she replayed the day in her mind until sleep came and took her away, still holding onto Edward's hand.

**A/N- Reveiw Review, Review- I am dying to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Crush

**A/N- Hey everyone... Lots of love for the last chapter and it makes my heart melt. I sure hope that you like this one. I had fun writing it, this is my daughters favorite chapter so far, so you will have to let me know how you are feeling after this.**

**Thanks to Clarisa-You all may not know the time it takes it edit, but I love all Beta's, but my heart is in Canada with my favorite Beta. She fixes all my junk and she gives me a fresh look at phrasing, so that most of the awkwardness of my flow is gone by the time you see it, so again... Thanks Clarisa, you make me feel like I can write. **

**Thanks again to all of you that are reading. I am so happy to share my fluff and cheezzzze with you.**

**Disclaimer- SM own these characters,****not me****, but I would take them if she's offering.  
**

**CRUSH**

Edward lay in bed listening to the sweet and gentle breathing coming from Bella's side of the bed. His hand held hers and he drew small circles on the space between her thumb and her finger. Her skin was so soft but somehow he felt guilty for enjoying the moment. His mind replayed their second kiss under the mistletoe.

When Renee pointed it out above their heads, his heart leap, knowing that he would feel her full lips on his again. She seemed to be more comfortable with his kiss, and at that moment he did something he had never done with any of his clients. He opened his mouth and without even thinking, his tongue grazed her bottom lip. Bella trembled in his arms, then retreated instantly and he felt a moment of guilt. He wondered if she would be angry with him, but her smile told him that she was just shocked.

He thought of every "date" he had ever been on through the escort agency, and there had never even been a moment of temptation for any intimate behavior on his part. He had only distributed chaste, closed-mouth pecks when necessary. He had been out with some beautiful women, and several of them had offered themselves to him, but he had always refused politely, stating that he wanted to remain professional. Some women had taken offense to his rejection, but most understood that it was not part of his job description. He would have never taken part in anything that made him feel cheap, and he would have a hard time being with someone who he didn't care about**.** That was the part that Edward struggled with when it came to Bella because he realized that if Bella were to ask him, he wouldn't turn her down. His attraction to her seemed to grow with every conversation. He knew that she was not the kind of woman that would ever ask, so he would never be faced with that dilemma. Edward realized that he was far more worried about crossing the line himself.

He thought once again about the kiss and his body relaxed, just thinking about the electricity that he had felt coming off of her. He wondered if she had felt it too.

A loud sigh followed the memory as he quickly tried to eradicate all thoughts of Bella, but knowing that she was just on the other side of the mountains of pillows, the task seemed impossible. He had a little less than two weeks with her, and though that thought made his heart race again, he knew he had to get his romantic notions towards Bella under control. He was doing a job and he needed to remember that. He needed to remember that this entire situation was about Bella, not his ever-growing crush.

A few moments later, he heard Bella moaning. He reached across his body and lifted the pillow between them, hoping to hear her mumblings. A smile a mile wide came across his face when he heard her murmur something. She hadn't been exaggerating when she mentioned talking in her sleep and he was immediately amused. He thought she looked beautiful. He moved his head closer to the edge of his pillow as he tried to make sense of what she was saying while he watched her lips part.

"Ummm," she moaned and almost in a pout she continued, "Kiss me." Edward's heart beat faster as the fantasy of kissing her became real, but the frown formed directly after all too quickly.

_What am I doing?_ He thought before releasing Bella's hand and turning his back towards the barrier between them, praying that sleep would find him soon.

************

Bella woke up early the next morning. She hadn't remembered feeling so comfortable in her childhood bed before, but she felt rested and content. She moved slightly to sit up, but before she could she felt strong arms tighten around her. She glanced up and stared at Edward's face and was mesmerized by his perfection. He was still asleep so she selfishly decided to enjoy the feel of his skin under her hand. Her eyes darted around to survey the situation, hoping to find some clue as to what had happened overnight. What she saw caused her to blush and her heart to race; she started feeling dizzy.

She was on Edward's side of the bed wrapped in his arms. She was embarrassed that she was the one that had burst through the sound barrier. She tried to see where all the pillows had gone, but she was unable to look around, as his arms had her prevented her from moving. She was desperate to move before he woke up and realized that he should have been worried about being attacked in the middle of the night.

She relaxed against him for a moment, enjoying the warmth that his body provided. Bella tried to think of how she could get back to her side without him noticing or waking up. Edward stirred next to her and she decided to face the humiliation that was sure to follow.

Instead, when she was finally brave enough to look up at him, she was met with his million dollar smile.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I guess the barrier of pillows didn't keep you safe after all. Sorry I invaded your space," she sputtered.

Edward chuckled and then started running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not complaining. I'm rather enjoying our little cuddle fest." He laughed.

"Yeah, this is nice. So how did you sleep?" Bella asked with a grin.

Edward pulled her closer to him and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Like a baby! What time is it?" he asked.

Bella lifted her head slightly to look at the clock on the nightstand behind him before settling back on Edward's chest.

"7:45. I am surprised that Renee hasn't knocked on the door yet. She probably has her ear against the door, waiting to hear signs of our early morning bliss," Bella joked.

Edward laughed again as he continued to play with her hair.

"We shouldn't disappoint her," he said as he moved his hand under the covers to her waist. Bella's heart pounded in her chest and gasped a little too loudly, wishing that he was really proposing a little bliss. Edward began tickling her as a loud, continuous giggle surfaced through her lips while she tried to break free of the torturous tickle.

Edward laughed at her reaction and raised his body to get more leverage as he continued to make her squeal. His strength overpowered her until he was directly over her. He looked into her eyes, and the room became silent as they continued to gaze at one another. He licked his lips and Bella froze, hoping that he would kiss her. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and then another on her nose. Edward leaned closer but rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"Bella, you are making it so hard to stay professional," he whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

His words instantly reminded Bella that this was just his job. Her eyes moved away from his and a look of hurt flashed across her face for a moment before she smiled and patted his back.

"Enough of the sweet talk… save it for my mother." She laughed as she pushed him off of her and got up from the bed.

"I've got dibbs on the bathroom first," she said as she rushed into the bathroom, ensuring that the door was closed behind her. Bella glanced at herself in the mirror. _You stupid little girl, just remember that this is not real_. _It's not real_, she thought over and over.

Bella brushed her teeth and washed her face with icy cold water. She realized that being close to Edward was becoming more difficult for her. Her longing seemed to overpower her at times and she felt repulsed at herself. The situation was becoming more complicated than she had originally thought. She knew she needed to gain control over her attraction to Edward, knowing that the biggest joke would be on her if she were to believe he meant anything he said. Edward had a job to do and that was exactly how she needed to think of it. She wondered if she were capable of reminding herself of that fact when he touched her again.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that Edward was still in bed with his arm over his eyes. She started rummaging around her closet trying to pick out an outfit for the day. Edward was quiet, and she thought that maybe he had gone back to asleep. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt and went back into the bathroom to dress.

Edward lay there thinking about the morning's events. He loved waking up with Bella in his arms, but he was embarrassed that he had blurted out too much information about his growing attraction. She seemed fine, but he wondered if he had made her uncomfortable and she had just tried to mask it. He didn't want things to be awkward between them and for once he was at a loss on how to remedy the mess he found himself in.

"The bathroom is all yours, slugger. I am going to go down and help Renee with breakfast," Bella said before she slipped out the door.

Edward slipped from under the blankets, grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He pulled his pants off, stepped in and let the hot water run down his muscular form. His mind was still on Bella and the memory of her pressed up against him. His body reacted to the memory, so he quickly turned the shower to cold in order to calm himself down. He wondered how he was going to handle himself when it came to his attraction for Bella. He needed to stay focused and not make a complete ass out of himself in front of her. He was relieved that she had left the room when she did so that she wouldn't see his obvious arousal.

They had a quiet breakfast with Charlie before he left for work while Renee talked on the phone to the PTA president about the upcoming fundraiser after winter break. Bella had barely looked at Edward, and he felt that maybe he had messed up their connection.

Renee hung up the phone and she smiled at the two of them.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?' she asked enthusiastically.

"We haven't discussed it yet, but how would you feel about a little Christmas shopping, Edward?" Bella asked in reply.

"That sounds great to me. I still have a bit to do myself."

"Great! You guys take the Toyota; I am just going to be here getting some holiday baking done, so you kids have fun," Renee said before going to answer the phone that was once again ringing.

Bella and Edward cleaned the kitchen before they left. Once they were in the car, Edward sat back against the seat.

"Before we go Bella, I just want to apologize for this morning. I'm sorry if I crossed the line with you earlier. I don't know what has come over me. I guess it is just that I feel so comfortable around you, and I… well, I am sorry."

Bella smiled and looked over at him for the first time.

"You didn't cross any lines. You have nothing to be sorry for. I had fun." She smiled as if it was not a big deal at all. Bella squeezed Edward's hand before starting the car and driving towards the interstate.

"Now you get to see the thriving metropolis of Port Angeles. It is the only place within three hours that has a decent mall," Bella teased.

They once again found themselves in a great conversation about their career goals and about their dreams of the future. Edward smiled as he told Bella how he hoped to work with the adolescent population. He felt that helping kids would make a better impact on the world someday. Bella couldn't help but smile as Edward described the programs he hoped to implement in the school system to offer support to teens without a stable home environment. Edward wanted to know more about her writing, so she told him that she had always felt that she had a story inside her, and she loved the peace she found in writing.

"What kind of book are you writing, Bella?" he asked. Bella was not comfortable telling many about the book as she was writing it, but somehow she was excited to tell Edward.

"It is a romance-adventure about a shy college girl who has the opportunity to travel to Europe after winning a writing contest. In Italy, she meets a troubled boy her age and gets caught up in his unsavory world. It is a story of young love and self discovery and forgiveness."

Edward smiled at her while she talked about her characters. She spoke of them as real people who had been born in her mind and had life of their own. She glowed as she talked about them and their struggles. Edward listened with intensity and was rewarded by Bella's smile when she had finished.

"I am sure it is wonderful. Do you think I could read some of your work sometime?" he asked earnestly.

Bella seemed surprised that he was interested, but the only person that had ever read her current project was her friend Amber who was editing for her. She wasn't afraid to show her work, she just wanted it to be ready when people read it.

"Sure, but just know that it is the equivalent of a chick flick, only in book form. It may put you to sleep or worse, make you want to lift weights after reading it to regain your man-card," Bella said laughing.

Edward chuckled loudly at her joke.

"I love hanging out with, Bella; you are so funny."

Once they pulled into the mall and parked, she seemed a little nervous about going in.

"Edward, the reason we needed to come to the mall is that I need to buy some gifts for you and for you to give me. This is so uncomfortable, but we will be in front of my family so you will have to get me a present and visa versa. I have never dated anyone longer than three months, so I have no idea what kind of gift is appropriate after six months."

Edward thought about this for a second. "Why don't we shop together and then we can separate and I will buy your gifts and you buy mine. It will be more realistic if the gifts are not staged, don't you think?"

Bella contemplated his words and she realized that he had a good point, though she had no idea what to get him.

"Ok, well, then we need to hit the ATM so I can get you some cash," Bella said as she started to get out of the vehicle.

"I will pay for your gifts, Bella; it wouldn't be right to let you pay. Besides, I know exactly what I am going to get you, so let's have some fun and not talk business anymore for the next two weeks. Promise?"

Bella rolled her eyes but decided not to protest. She figured that she could just give him a tip at the end of their time together that would compensate for any gifts he had had to buy her?

Edward grabbed her hand and walked with her.

"You know my mom is not around here, so you don't have to do that if you don't want to," Bella stated, gesturing towards their intertwined fingers.

Edward laughed.

"I know," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

They picked out a few items for Charlie and Renee, and then went to the food court for lunch.

While they were standing in line, Bella's body stiffened against Edward's and she looked almost panicked for a moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Bella turned her body towards him as if she were trying to hide from someone.

"I'm fine. It is just that I see two of my not-so-favorite "mean girls" from high school and I am hoping that they do not see me. Lauren and Jessica were the bain of my existence when I was sixteen."

Edward glanced over her shoulder to see two women walking towards them. Before he could warn her, they were already calling out her name.

"Bella…. Bella Swan, is that you?" the brunette called out.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward before turning towards them with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Jessica… Lauren" she said with little excitement.

Edward slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer without thinking. He felt like he needed to protect her for some reason, and when the blonde spoke, he soon understood why.

"Wow, Bella, you've lost almost all of that baby fat—almost," Lauren spouted.

"How are you, Lauren?" Bella asked tensely, ignoring her previous comment.

"I am great, and who do you have with you? Is this a cousin of yours?"

Edward didn't like the way that woman, obviously bleached-blonde spoke to Bella, so he answered before Bella could respond.

"Actually, I am Bella's fiancé," he said as he kissed Bella's cheek.

Her face dropped for a moment, and then the fake smile returned.

"I'm impressed, Bella. Who would have ever thought you would end up with such a hot guy? I pictured you landing a book worm like yourself."

Bella's face got beet red, but Edward could tell that it wasn't from embarrassment; it appeared to be anger.

Bella leaned forward and stared into Edward's eyes and smiled. "I did end up with a bookworm." She giggled and wrapped her arm around Edward's waist.

"Jessica, Lauren, I'd like you to meet Dr. Edward Cullen, my fiancé. We are just in town visiting from New York. So what have you girls been doing since graduation?" Bella asked confidently. She had heard that neither one went to college. It was also rumored that they still spent their weekends screwing random guys at the local bars.

"Lauren is a waitress at the Lodge and I work at the mini mart," Jessica spouted happily. Lauren shot her a sideways glance and then looked at Bella's ring finger and smirked.

"Where's your ring?" Lauren challenged.

"It is getting sized; that's why we're here," Edward shot back at her with irritation in his voice. "We should go, Bella, so we can eat before we finish our shopping."

"Yeah, sure, babe," Bella responded. "It was great to see you both." She smirked.

"Nice meeting you, Edward," Jessica smiled while unsuccessfully trying to look sexy by batting her eyelashes. Lauren shot Bella a look of disgust and stomped away.

After they were out of earshot,Bella hugged Edward tightly.

"Thank you, Edward. The look on Lauren's face was priceless when you called me your fiancé." She gleamed. Edward smiled and lifted her chin up and softly brushed his lips to hers. Her heart beat loudly as he deepened the kiss. She put her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer as her fingers glided gently through his hair. Her mouth opened and Edward nibbled on her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape from her mouth.

She felt Edward's mouth curl up on both ends, seemingly pleased with the effect that he was having on her.

Bella pulled away slightly.

"What was that for?" she whispered, still trying to find her voice.

Bella figured that her two ex-nemeses must still have been watching them, but Edward just smiled without answering.

He left her to pick up their lunch and Bella found a table. She sat down and placed her fingers lightly over her lips and thought about what had just happened. The man had magic lips, because Bella never remembered that sensation when she had kissed anyone else in her life. She couldn't help but wonder what he felt when they kissed. He seemed to enjoy himself, but she wondered if he felt the spark too, but she knew that she wouldn't ask him. It would be too humiliating to hear his answer.

They had a quiet lunch and soon they went their separate ways to shop for one another. They met up an hour later and then drove back to the house.

Edward was quiet during the ride home, but not uncomfortably so. Bella loved the comfort of being with him without having the need to talk. This surprised her, but she was getting used to all the surprises that she felt when she was with him.

Dinner was good except that Renee did the unthinkable and started talking about weddings. Bella tried to divert the conversation, but she was relentless. First she started talking about all of Bella's friends that had gotten married since graduation and then she moved on to the gorgeous dress that she saw in a bridal magazine. Bella felt bad that Edward was stuck in the middle of Renee's fantasies, but she had to laugh to herself, because he was also the star of her own fantasies. If Bella learned anything from being with Edward, it was that she no longer wanted to feel lonely. She made the decision to start dating when she returned home. She hoped that maybe there was an Edward out there for her. She only hoped that she would find someone that made her heart race like Edward did. She had never known that a simple kiss could make her weak, but Edward was teaching her many things, the most important of which was that she had hoped—hope that love would find her someday**"**?

Once they were in their room for the night. Bella showered and then dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She started to build the wall of pillows when Edward stopped her putting his hand over hers on the pillow.

"Bella, what is the point? You know that we are just going to end up throwing them on the floor and cuddling again. So why fight it?" He chuckled as he picked up the pillow threw it on the floor behind her.

"You are awfully cocky, Mr. Cullen." Bella smirked.

Edward pulled her closer once she got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"No, I am just realistic. Besides, I know you liked cuddling with me as much as I did with you, so don't even try to deny it," Edward teased.

Bella's face turned red again, and Edward kissed her warm cheek.

"I know I've said this before, but you are absolutely beautiful when you blush."

"Well if you would quit dazzling me every ten minutes, I might actually have a prayer of maintaining my pale complexion."

"I dazzle you?"

"Yes, but in my defense you dazzle everyone. I mean, look at my mom. She practically drools every time you walk in the room." Edward laughed loudly.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you do your fair share of dazzling," he replied.

"You are so hard to read. I never know how to take the things you say."

"I can give you a hint; I would never lie to you. I mean, I know that we are playing these roles, and I may have lied to those skanks at the mall, but I would never lie to you, Bella. I hope you will believe that."

"I do, so tell me something that I don't know. Tell me something real."

"Something real? Ok," He paused a moment, took a deep breath before starting again. "I have a crush on you, Bella. Is that real enough for you?"

**A/N- Thanks for reading... I am dying to know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5 It's My Lie

**A/N- Holy COW! I have never received so many reviews for one chapter in any of my stories. Thank you for loving this story as much as I do. You guys are amazing! **

**Thanks Clarisa- You are awesome.**

**Disclaimer- SM owns all.**

**It's my Lie**

"_I have a crush on you, Bella. Is that real enough for you?" _

Bella lay quietly in Edward's arms trying to wrap her head around what he had just said. She believed that he did care about her. They had been spending so much time together, and it was hard not to care about one another. She certainly knew that she was in awe of him most of the time. They were leaning on each other and sharing a secret; it was bound to blur boundaries.

"Bella, please say something," Edward urged nervously.

Bella reached up to Edward's face and pressed her palm to it and sat up so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I guess if we're being honest, Edward, I have a crush on you as well," Bella replied.

Edward smiled widely, grabbing her hand in his and placing it on his lips. His mood seemed to have brightened considerably. He started to pull her towards him for a kiss, but she resisted.

"Edward, wait! This is such a unique situation. We are forced to be together all the time and we get to pretend to be in love. That feeling is hard to resist and, trust me, I haven't been very good at it. I love kissing you and I love laughing with you, but if we step back and look at it as outsiders, would it be real?"

Edward frowned instantly at her words. He seemed disappointed and sad, but Bella continued.

"I have been thinking about this since the first time I felt your lips on mine. We don't really know each other. We are just on the same team right now, but I mean, Edward, for all you know, I am a desperate woman looking to get laid, and for all I know, you sleep with all of your clients."

Bella caught sight of a flash of anger in Edward's eyes.

"I'm not saying that either of those scenarios is accurate, but our lack of knowing each other, and all the pretending might be coloring our view. I wish someone like you would have a crush on me, but I don't think that it's real. I wish it were, but we don't know each other. I'm sorry, I don't know anything, I'm just confused."

Edward covered his face with his hands and thought about what she said. He knew that she could be right, but he also knew himself and that she didn't know him. It hurt deep in his chest that she even considered that he had ever slept with clients, but he couldn't be mad at her, because she didn't know anything about his work. Her only reference had been how he behaved with her, and it would take a miracle for her to ever see the truth. He also knew that if he protested too much or argued her point, it might make for an awkward few weeks.

He sighed deeply and moved his hands away from his face. He looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"I just wish that we could pretend that we weren't pretending," he whispered.

Bella chuckled. "Me too."

"Bella, I am sorry if I made things weird between us."

"You didn't; you just brought up the large elephant in the room. I've been thinking the same things."

"I didn't lie to you, Bella; I really do care for you."

"I know and I care for you too, Edward. You get me, and not many people do. If I were hanging out with you under different and not so confusing circumstances, you would have a hard time peeling me off of you." Bella giggled.

Edward pulled her back to him for a hug.

"We still get to cuddle and make out in front of your mom, don't we?" Edward asked smiling.

"Oh, yeahhh!" Bella replied enthusiastically.

Bella relaxed in Edwards's arms.

"Sweet dreams, DrMcMakeMeMoan," Bella said.

The room filled with Edward's resounding laughter.

'What?"

"It was all Renee! That is what she called you the other day when we were talking. I have been laughing for the last two day over that one."

"Your mom kills me. Where does she come up with this stuff?" Edward asked, still amused by the nickname.

"That is the mystery that is my mother. She might be a brilliant choice for a case study."

"You are not lying," Edward chuckled. "Thanks for not freaking out on me, Bella; you really are quite a woman."

"Alright, Edward... If we are going to be good, then we have to make a rule: the bed is a no-dazzling zone, ok?" she teased.

"Well, then, you might want to not talk anymore," Edward retorted.

"Funny, very funny. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella"

***

The next morning Bella and Edward acted as they always did with each other. There were no awkward moments between them. Edward felt better in a way, because at least Bella now knew that his attraction was real, even if she didn't completely understand the depth. He was also pleased with the way that she handled the situation. She was calm, sweet and honest, and Edward couldn't even think of a single person back home, except his own family members, who had as much integrity. Bella was an enigma to him; she was the mystery that he wanted desperately to solve. He decided to let her take the lead when they were in private. He would still be as affectionate as she would allow, but he didn't want to scare her. Last night only proved one thing to Edward, and that was that his feelings were justified, and even if he were destined to a life without Bella as his significant other, he would certainly stop at nothing to preserve their friendship.

Renee was on the phone again when they went down for breakfast. She was glowing as she talked excitedly to whoever was on the other end**.** As soon as she saw the two of them enter the kitchen, she gazed at them and quickly got off the was practically squealing.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Where is what?" Bella replied.

"The ring, silly! I just got off the phone with Mrs. Stanley, and I think that you might have something to tell me."

Bella's face grew pale as Edward looked confused.

"Edward, you remember Jessica Stanley; we met her at the food court yesterday," Bella said pointedly while keeping a tense smile on her face.

Then it was Edward's turn to look shocked as his eyes darted directly to Bella's, knowing that apparently Jessica had told her mother about the alleged engagement. Edward regained his composure quickly, while Bella looked lost and scared.

"Oh Renee, you are sneaky. That was going to be one of our Christmas presents to you," Edward said in his charming velvety voice.

"Oh, I knew it; I knew you were the one. Bella, I am so excited for you, baby!" Renee shouted as she pulled her daughter close to her in a death grip. "Edward, I am so happy that you are going to be my son-in-law. Welcome to the family!" She squealed,practically jumping up and down.

"So where is the ring? I want to see it! I mean, you can put it on now that I already ruined the surprise."

Edward came to Bella's rescue again.

"It is still getting sized; we have to go in today to pick it up. Don't worry, Renee; I will make sure she has it on her finger by tonight," Edward stated more for Bella's benefit than Renee's.

Bella had yet to utter a word, as she was apparently still in shock. Renee spent the rest of the morning going over wedding ideas.

"Hey, why don't I go with you to Port Angeles today and I can be there when you pick it up."

"No" they both said adamantly in unison.

Renee looked shocked at the outburst, but then she smiled. "I know, you want some time alone."

Bella finally found her voice.

"No, that's not it, mom. We are also picking up one of your gifts today, so I think you've spoiled enough of your surprises for one day." Bella giggled halfheartedly.

Bella couldn't eat and just pushed her food around her plate. She was feeling so guilty and horrified that this farce had taken such an awful turn.

"Edward, why don't we get ready to go?" Bella said. "Mom, is it ok if we use the car again?"

"Sure thing, my future Mrs. Cullen," Renee replied happily. "I'm just going to get started on the engagement party; maybe we can have it on New Year's Eve," Renee said mostly to herself.

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and led him quickly upstairs to their room. She was feeling nauseous and sick to her stomach.

"Oh shit! What am I doing? This is wrong, Edward. I need to tell her the truth."

Edward hugged her and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down.

"No, Bella; that would be worse. She would be heartbroken and the rest of her holiday would be ruined. This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything about getting married to those nosey skanks. I am so sorry, Bella."

"It is not your fault, Edward; this is my lie, not yours. How did this get so complicated? I was such an idiot to think that this whole scam would work."

"Bella, I don't think we have much of a choice but to play it out now. I really am sorry."

"Ok, let's think… We could go get a ring, a cheap one. I guess I could put it on a credit card. Damn, this is turning out to be an expensive lie. I deserve it though."

"Bella, stop it right now. I have plenty of room on my credit card. I will get it. I mean, it is my fault."

"Edward, I'm not letting you do that. I will figure it out. You drive, and I will make some phone calls and see how much I can afford for a ring," Bella said, her voice still laced with panic.

Both of them were silent on the way to the mall. Edward was trying to come up with some way to pay for the ring. He knew from Bella's phone calls that she couldn't afford much. He felt horrible for starting this whole mess with the engagement. He wanted to fix it. When they got to the mall, Bella went to the bathroom while Edward started looking at rings. He handed the man his credit card asked the sales clerk to help him out. He told him that no matter what ring they choose, that he should tell his fiancé that the price was under two thousand dollars, but to go ahead and charge his credit card the correct amount. The sales clerk happily agreed before Bella returned.

"I like this one, Bella. What do you think?" The salesman pulled the ring out and handed it to Bella to inspect.

"It looks expensive, Edward."

"Actually this ring is on clearance. The price is eighteen hundred dollars," the clerk said, replying to the unasked question.

Bella looked surprised, but then she smiled. "It has to fit perfectly, because we don't have time to get it sized."

Bella slid the ring on her finger and held it out.

"It's beautiful, and it fits." Edward smiled.

Edward distracted Bella with a gift for Renee. It was a mother's necklace with Bella's birthstone in it.

Bella decided to get the ring and the necklace and handed the man her credit card. The clerk rang up Bella's purchase for Renee on her card, and then slyly handed Edward his card.

A big sigh of relief seeped out of Edwards's mouth at the completion of his deceptive task. He was just hoping that Bella wouldn't look at her receipt until they were long gone.

Bella was a little more relaxed now that the ring was purchased. Edward rested his hand on her thigh during the ride home. She was distracted by his touch, but after last night and their discussion, she didn't want to make a big deal out of any affection he showed her. She was enjoying it far too much to protest, and she knew that Edward was just being his usual comforting self.

When they got home, Renee decided to take them out to the Lodge to eat dinner and celebrate their engagement. She insisted that they get dressed up, so Bella wore her favorite black dress while Edward looked sharp in his black slacks and emerald green shirt with a black tie. Bella thought that he was the most beautiful person she had ever seen close up. Edward's eyes roamed over Bella in her dress and he was blown away at her beauty. He hugged her when she came down the stairs.

"You are exquisite," he whispered in her ear.

Bella blushed brightly and they walked hand in hand to the car. Edward kept the ring in his pocket and kept running his fingers over it. He didn't understand his nervousness, but he was practically shaking throughout dinner.

During dessert, Renee shot him a look as if to say _Give it to her now._ He took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He pulled Bella up and looked into her eyes.

"I know this is not coming as a shock to you, but I just have to ask--with your permission of course," nodding to Renee and Charlie. They were both smiling from to ear to ear, nodding their approval.

He knelt on one knee and smiled. Bella's hands were shaking in his.

"Bella, you are an amazing woman, and I adore everything about you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she whispered the word "yes" as he slipped the ring on her left hand.

Edward stood up and hugged her tightly, understanding that the tears that were falling stemmed from guilt and not happiness. He kissed her lips softly while wiping her tears away. Renee started clapping her hands and the other patrons of the restaurant joined in.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered in her ear. He felt bad for creating the situation and he hated seeing her pain.

She smiled at him and kissed him hard. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Edward was lost in the moment, taking all that she was giving in the kiss. It wasn't until Charlie cleared his throat that they broke apart.

Bella giggled as she sat back down in her chair. The rest of the dinner was wedding talk and plans for the engagement party. Edward kept his eye on Bella but she seemed to be doing better with the situation, and he was pleased that they had averted the disaster of a botched plan.

That night when they went to bed, Bella was quiet. She stayed on her side of the bed, and Edward worried that she was upset with him.

"Thanks, Edward, for saving me today. I am not sure that I could have made it without you," she said sincerely. "It took a lot of guts to do what you did at the restaurant, and you did it for me. This is beyond your job description and I know that you did it because you care about me. I am truly blessed to know you and call you my friend."

Edward couldn't resist anymore, and he pulled her to him.

"I should be thanking you! That was some kiss. My lips are still burning," Edward teased.

Bella playfully slapped his chest.

"What can I say; I got lost in the moment, and besides, you looked all kinds of sexy down on your knee, offering me a lifetime of those kisses. What woman wouldn't get a little excited about that?"

"It seems that you may have misunderstood me. I wasn't complaining; as a matter of fact, I was hoping for an encore."

Bella giggled.

"You are forgetting our bed rule, Edward," she said, pushing his body with hers. Edward grabbed her wrists and held them as he shifted his body so that she was under him. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Just for one minute can we pretend to not be pretending?" he asked in a whisper.

Bella was lost in his eyes and she hesitantly nodded her head. His mouth was on hers in a second and her pulse raced rapidly. His tongue parted her lips as it entered her mouth. A moan escaped both of them as they deepened the kiss. Bella felt like she was floating in midair. Edward's breath on her skin and her mouth was intoxicating. He tasted delicious. She wanted more, she wanted to be closer, but Edward was a perfect gentleman, and when his lips broke free from hers, both of them were breathing heavily.

"You definitely broke the bed rule with that kiss, Bella."

"Shut up, Edward," she giggled.

"Goodnight, wifey," Edward teased.

"Goodnight, hubby."

**A/N- So what are you thinking about the new development? I'd love to hear. Review, Review, Review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Crystal

**A/N- WOW! You guys are amazing. Thanks so much for embracing my story and for reviewing. It means so much to me. **

**Chelsea and Catherine- If you two don't review, I'm cutting you off! (They are my daughter"s BFF's and they threaten me to update, but don't review) Love you both!**

**Clarisa- thanks for all that you do. Seriously, this wouldn't be any fun without you, not to mention I would stink up the place without you!**

**I am excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter. It sure made me feel good. **

**Love to all ~ Enjoy! **

**Melissa  
**

**CRYSTAL**

Bella stayed very still as she lay next to Edward. She had noticed that his breathing had become steady and that he had fallen into a peaceful sleep. His soft snore soothed her. Her body was exhausted and her mind felt like it had been working on overload for most of the day, but she really needed to take a minute to dissect everything that had happened. She had been so happy earlier, until they went downstairs for breakfast. Then she felt like she had been punched in the stomach when Renee mentioned she had talked to Mrs. Stanley.

She chuckled when she thought about their predicament, and of the ridiculousness of her situation. She had spent over ten thousand dollars on this little lie. She felt like crying, until she looked over at Edward and watched his beautiful chest rising and falling with each breath, and her heart just melted. Meeting Edward was worth every dime. Instinctually she knew that Edward was good: he had class, manners, compassion, and she couldn't forget that he was easy on the eyes. Bella truly never expected to meet someone like him, someone that she wanted in her life forever. She hadn't expected him to be so open and accommodating and downright loving. She found herself wondering what Edward was like on other "dates". It made her heart sink into her chest at the thought of him laughing and kissing someone else. She knew that it wasn't realistic that Edward was different with her than those other women he had been paid to take out. She wanted to know more about his job, but she wanted to ask him in a way that wouldn't embarrass either one of them.

Edward's head turned towards her, and he pulled her closer to him as he buried his nose in her hair near her neck and moaned softly. She almost came undone. She knew that it was wrong to want him so much. Bella could see how women would try to take advantage of a situation like this. She longed to touch his chest and feel his sweet breath on her. She craved the opportunity to explore his body; she wanted to feel his hands all over her. The pain in her chest from the longing was almost too much to bear. She crawled out of Edward's arms and turned away from him, hoping that her body wouldn't betray her again by crossing the invisible line between them. The reality of her day hit her head on. She was engaged to a man that she didn't want to live without. Her parents were thrilled and her friends were jealous. For a normal girl, this would have been the perfect day, but for Bella Swan, it was a desperately horrible day that only reminded her that she had nothing. She was alone and lonely. She wanted to cry, and her tears fell silently.

When Edward woke the next morning, he was saddened to find his arms empty. His body seemed somehow cold without Bella's warmth next to him**.** His eyes searched the room and locked in on her, curled up in a ball at the far side of the bed. He had grown accustomed to cuddling with her the last few mornings and he felt the disappointment in his entire body that she was so far away. Edward decided to take a shower a little early and let Bella sleep. He figured that she was drained from all the deception of the day before. Edward could tell that Bella was uncomfortable deepening the lie to include more people.

He thought that she was going to fall over when Renee mentioned the engagement party on New Year's Eve. He felt bad for Bella because she was a good person, and she didn't deserve the drama that was unfolding, all because he hadn't liked the way those "mean girls" spoke to her. The anger returned to him as he thought about the rude comment that the tall blonde had made about Bella's weight. It just made him so angry which was why he had used the word fiancé. He knew that Bella didn't blame him, but he knew that she wouldn't be so upset if he had just left it alone. Then Edward started thinking about the ring. He knew he had to buy it; he felt too guilty for causing everything to snowball. He worried now about how he was going to manage to survive financially until his residency began. He knew he was blessed to be going into his career debt-free, other than the six thousand dollars he put on his card for the ring. His parents were generous and paid for his tuition and books, for all eight years of his education, but after his undergrad he had managed to be able to afford his living expenses once he gotten this job. His parents had offered several times to help him, but he enjoyed standing on his own. He realized that he might have to go to them and ask for a loan, but he wouldn't worry about that now, because his biggest concern was not the money or how he would survive; it was Bella and making sure that she was okay.

His heart swelled at the thought of Bella laughing last night about the nickname that her mother had given him. He chucked as he finished his shower, reminding himself of the name…_Dr. McMakeMeMoan._ He only wished he had the chance to make Bella moan. He loved and hated that he kept envisioning Bella underneath him, letting him make love to her. He wanted to hear her call out his name. He cleared his head by using his hands to wash over his face and then he wrapped the towel around himself. He realized that he had forgotten his clothes in the bedroom, so he looked over at the bed to see that Bella was still asleep before leaving the bathroom. He chuckled at the last time Bella had seen him in a towel; the blush had formed all over her entire body. He reached into his suitcase, and grabbing a pair of boxers, he dropped the towel and put them, then slid his jeans up over his narrow hips and buttoned them. He grabbed his tee shirt and socks and walked towards the bed. He noticed Bella's eyes and mouth were opened wide.

Bella couldn't believe that she just got a front row seat to witness the glory of Edward's magnificent body. She had heard him come out of the bathroom, but hadn't imagined that when he came out of the bathroom, he would fling his towel off and start dressing right in front of her. The image of Edwards's perfect ass would never leave her mind. She knew that she would never find a butt that measured up to the one that Edward owned. It was smooth and round and she had wanted to reach out and touch it. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she realized that Edward had turned around and noticed that she was awake. A slight moment of embarrassment washed over him, but was gone quickly once he noticed Bella's facial expression and a smile formed quickly.

"Edward, do I have to pay extra for the show?" Bella teased, trying to cover up her slack jaw.

"Consider it a perk…I'm sorry; I thought you were sleeping," he commented while sitting on the bed to put on his socks. Some water still rested on his back, causing his skin to glisten. Bella had to turn away.

"Sorry I looked," she said.

Edward came over to her side of the bed and leaned over her. He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"What's mine is yours; I mean, we are engaged," Edward said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

Bella's eyes furrowed.

"Funny; that reminds me, we need to make ourselves scarce for the day, or we'll surely be roped into planning our engagement party. I can't thank you enough for doing this, Edward. I know that this isn't what you signed up for."

Edward laughed.

"Yeah, but we can have some fun with it**. **I have never been engaged before; this could be exciting."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am sure that it's so exciting planning a wedding that is never going to happen. Let's just hope she doesn't invite our pastor to the engagement party. She may just have him perform the ceremony right then."

Edward smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's not give her any ideas. I wouldn't put it past your mother."

"You really are being a great sport about this. I'm eternally grateful and I'll think of some way to repay you."

His eyebrows rose as he looked at her with his signature crooked grin.

"I look forward to it," he whispered as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

After Edward dressed, he went downstairs while Bella showered and got ready for the day. Renee had made had made a wonderful country breakfast and said that she was going to be out for the day doing last minute Christmas stuff. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and they would all be attending a party at the Clearwater's home for their annual Christmas party.

Sue and Harry had been friends of Renee and Charlie for years. They spent most of their weekends together, shopping, fishing or playing cards. They had two children that were close to Bella's age. Seth was a year younger and Leah was a year older. Bella enjoyed being around Seth. He was a great friend, though she hadn't talked to him since last Christmas. Leah, on the other hand, had never been very nice to her though Bella didn't understand why.

When Bella entered the kitchen, Renee was talking non-stop to Edward.

"So tell me, Edward, have you ever thought of living in Washington? With all the rain we get, we are not short on crazy people; you could make a fortune."

"Mom, leave him alone," Bella interjected before she could say anything more embarrassing.

Renee giggled. "I'm just saying, if you wanted to move closer, then I could be near my grandkids. So have you guys talked about when you want to start a family?"

Edward laughed as he watched Bella's face turn a tomato red.

"Mom… Stop it! This is just getting humiliating."

Edward smiled again, letting Bella know that he was fine with this line of questioning.

"We haven't discussed that, Renee, but I promise you will be the first to know."

Bella rolled her eyes again, hoping that his answer might prevent any further embarrassment.

Renee left shortly after breakfast and Edward helped Bella clean the kitchen. After that they walked into town and Bella gave him a tour of the sporting good store, the mini library and the police station where they visited with Charlie. Afterwards they had lunch at the diner and then walked back home.

Renee still wasn't home, so they went upstairs to their room, lay down on the bed and talked.

"Edward, I've wanted to ask you something, but if it's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"You can ask me anything, Bella. I'm an open book."

"I'm just curious how you came to be an escort. You seem so normal, and I guess I just had a preconceived idea of the kind of person that is an escort."

"What did you picture an escort to be like?" he asked as he lifted his head up and turned towards her, propping his head up in his hand.

"I don't know--maybe cocky and full of themselves, and a player, I guess."

"Well, I know quite a few of them, and I guess that could be said of some, but I didn't go looking for this job. It just kind of happened."

Bella turned herself toward him, mirroring his position on the bed, waiting for him to continue.

"Once I started med school, a friend of mine that was in a few of my classes asked me for a favor. He needed me to go to an awards banquet with a young woman who needed a date. At first, I told him no, because I didn't like blind dates, but he said it wasn't like that. He told me that the woman was paying him to attend with her, no strings attached. He told me that he was going to get four hundred dollars for four hours, and that the money would be mine if I bailed him out, as he planned to visit his girlfriend."

"So you went? How was it?"

"It was the easiest cash I ever made. The girl was sweet, and it was all business. After that night, my friend set me up with the agency and I started going out a few nights a week. It was good money, and it left me plenty of time to study. After I started getting regular jobs, I was able to support myself so I didn't have to rely on my parents."

"Wow, I'm shocked. I just thought it would be shadier than what you are explaining."

"I know that there are guys in our agency that have a lot more fun and make more money than I do, because they are a little more accommodating, if you know what I mean, but really, I've never had any issues or problems on the dates, so it has worked for me."

"Until now," Bella said, furrowing her brow.

Edward laughed. "To be honest, this has been more fun than any other dates I've been on, despite the strangeness of the situation."

"So, if you have never done an overnight date, why did you take this assignment?" Bella asked.

"I needed the money. This is my last job, because my residency is starting, and I will be earning money that way. I also read your bio and you seemed harmless." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I guess you were wrong. I bet your friends would die if they heard that you got engaged on one of your dates."

They both laughed together as they quietly talked about the crazy events of the last few days.

"I've got one more question," Bella stated nervously.

"Shoot."

"I know I'm being all girly now, but after our talk the other night, I just wondered if you… I mean, do you … never mind. It's none of my business," Bella replied as she turned to lie on her back, putting her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

Edward scooted closer to her and moved her hands from her face, meeting her eyes with his.

"No… the answer to your unspoken question is no. I have never been this close to a client, and I've never kissed a client like I've kissed you. I know you have nothing else to base it on, but when I told you that I cared about you, I do, and it is not work related, Bella; you are special."

Bella smiled at him and her eyes started to get misty. She could feel the sincerity in his words. She leaned closer to him and put her lips to his. It was tender and sweet, and she closed her eyes to bask in the moment as Edward deepened the kiss. His breathing became heavier as his tongue moved inside to touch hers. She reveled in the feel of Edward's mouth on hers, seeking more. His lips traveled from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and she felt the fire growing in her body. At the sound, Edward moved back towards her lips as one hand traveled down to her waist, leaving the other wrapped in her hair.

"God, Bella, you have to know that I can't fake this," he whispered against her lips. Bella pushed him back on the bed and rolled over onto him. He groaned loudly as his hands rested on her hips. They continued exploring each other's mouth until they were breathless.

"Edward, we have to stop," she whimpered as she continued to pepper small kisses on his face.

Edward smiled up at her and she grinned.

"I guess we can throw out the no-dazzling rule," Bella said as she rolled off of him.

"Yeah, it never worked anyway." Edward chuckled.

"We should probably get ready for tonight," Bella said as she started to get off the bed.

Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on top of him and gazed into her eyes.

"Just so we are clear, I'm not pretending anymore, Bella," Edward said nervously.

Bella smiled widely.

"I hope you are still pretending, because if you're not, we will end up married by summer's end," Bella teased.

Edward chuckled again and rolled his eyes.

"Just so we are clear, I like you--I like you a lot, and though I will be pretending we are engaged, I can no longer pretend that I am not interested in you. Clear?"

Bella leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Crystal."

Bella rushed into the bathroom while Edward stayed on the bed with the goofiest grin on his face.

The party at the Clearwater's house was identical to that of every other year Bella had attended. The house was full of neighbors, friends and acquaintances. Bella was thrilled to see Seth again and they fell into their normal banter as if they talked everyday. Leah was there with her boyfriend, Jacob. Bella remembered Jacob from high school but didn't know him well. Leah seemed happier and less moody with him around, so Bella liked him instantly. It was nice to be with Edward, because he really was fun to be around. He enjoyed people-watching as much as she did, and it was fun to joke about what they were thinking or doing. Seth and Edward hit it off, and Bella had a blast laughing with the two of them.

The door opened late in the evening, and Bella's old boyfriend from school entered. She had dated Mike for only a few months, she had found him immature and horny.

"Oh. Great," Bella muttered,turning away from the door. Edward instinctively placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. As soon as Mike saw her he rushed over and threw his arms around her, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Bella swore that she heard Edward growl, but she pushed Mike away quickly.

"Hi, Mike," she said without enthusiasm.

"Bella, you look incredible," he said, completely ignoring Edward who had pulled her close again.

"Thanks, Mike. This is Edward, my um… fiancé."

"You're getting married. I waited too long."

Edward had his hand out to shake while grimacing at Mike's statement.

'It is lucky for me that you did," he declared kissing Bella's forehead.

Mike looked defeated and made his way over to the buffet table.

"Thanks, I can't stand him."

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

"I dated him briefly in high school. He was a tool, and apparently still is, but I was young and dumb."

Edward frowned at the thought of that man anywhere near Bella. He had wanted to push him off of her as he was hugging her. He knew he cared about Bella, but was surprised that he was feeling jealous. He had never been the jealous type before, but he realized that he was doing many things with Bella that were out of character. He just wanted to figure out what was happening to him. He had never felt so out of control with his emotions before.

After another hour with a horrible white elephant game and more small talk, Edward and Bella were ready to leave. They said goodbye to everyone and drove home in her mother's car.

"I swear, if I heard one more person act surprised because I was engaged, I was going to throw a tantrum. Is it so hard to believe that I could be getting married? I mean, technically I'm not, but they don't know that."

Edward laughed at Bella's tirade. He thought she was cute when she was angry. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Bella, anyone can see that you are a catch. I had several people tell me how lucky I was to snag you."

"Quit trying to be all Edward-like. I need to complain," she said smiling.

"Edward-like? What is that? You have to tell me so I won't do it anymore."

"It's that… you always say those things that make me feel amazing. I need to get a better job, so I can keep you around for longer."

Edward laughed.

"Like you would have to pay me. I should be paying you." Edward smiled.

Bella's heart melted as they finished the ride home silently.

They got ready for bed and cuddled together.

"I had a great day today, Edward. Thank you."

"Every day with you is great, Bella," he said as he held her tightly and kissed her lips softly.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, content to be together.

**A/N ~ Review, Review, Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Snowball

**A/N~ Ok, I don't like my life without fan fiction. So let me just say that I am glad that you are still here. I am posting the next chapter and there are a few surprises. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to find out what you think. **

**Thanks to Clarisa for doing all the hard work. You are the best in cleaning up my late night ramblings.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sm is the mastermind behind the amazing Bella and Edward.**

**Snowball**

Bella and Edward woke with a start when they heard loud banging on the door of their room.

Renee was shouting through the oak door.

"Merry Christmas! Wake up, love birds; it's time to open presents. I've got a big surprise for both of you!" she shouted merrily.

Bella looked up at Edward who was smirking through closed eyes. Neither of them was excited to leave the warmth of their bed or the warmth of each other. Bella threw the covers over her head in protest and Edward chuckled lightly.

"I don't think she's going to take no for an answer," he mentioned as another round of knocks and shouting began.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Mom," Bella responded as she attempted to emerge from under the covers. Edward pulled her back down onto the bed gently and enveloped her in a warm embrace. He kissed her lips softly.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he whispered against her mouth.

"Merry Christmas to you, Edward," she replied as she squeezed him to her, smiling at theshow of affection. She tried once again to get up from the bed when Edward tightened his grip on her.

"Edward, you are going to have to let me get up at some point." Bella giggled as she pretended to fight against his grasp.

"I don't want to; I like it right here," he pretended to whine.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Come on, Casanova. I know that you are dying to get a hold of the presents that Renee bought you. I bet she bought you a box of condoms with strategically placed holes in them," Bella laughed.

Edwards's eyes popped open and he smiled against the bare skin of her shoulders once again, his lips on her skin leaving a tingling sensation underneath.

"As horrifying as that sounds, I can see her doing it."

After their laughter subsided, they got up and readied themselves and then headeddownstairs.

Renee was holding out cups of coffee for both of them as they entered the living room.

Bella and Edward sat on the loveseat while Charlie sat in his recliner, looking bored.

Renee talked non-stop about all the surprises that she had in store for them this morning.

"Mom, I hope that you didn't get too carried away," Bella stated.

"Maybe just a little, but it isn't everyday that my one and only child gets engaged at Christmas time." She gleamed while passing out the gifts and placing them in little piles around the living room.

Bella looked over at Edward and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you missing your family this morning?" she asked.

"A little; this is my first Christmas away from them, which is pretty sad for a twenty-six year old man, huh?"

"Not at all; I know I complain a lot about my mom, but I would miss her if I weren't with her today. Thank you so much for all the sacrifices you've made. I know it must be hard not being with them."

Edward put his arms around her and hugged her close to him.

"I'm fine right here," he replied with a crooked grin.

Bella placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Well, I for one am glad that you're here."

Charlie must have been watching the exchange between Bella and Edward because he cleared his throat loudly as Renee motioned her hand to the pile in front of them.

"Edward, you go first."

Edward picked up a present from his huge pile of gifts. He smiled as he read the tag that said "To Edward, From Renee and Charlie", and started opening it. He chuckled as he pulled out a book and read the title out loud: "_How to be the Perfect Son-in-Law_."

"Thank you both; this will come in handy," he said politely.

Bella shot her mother a look full of contempt but Renee just smiled widely.

After everyone had opened their gifts, Edward handed Bella a big box.

"Edward, I hope that you didn't spend too much," Bella protested.

Edward pushed the gift into her lap and smiled.

"Open it!" he said excitedly.

Bella gasped as she opened the box to reveal a laptop computer. She glared at Edward momentarily and then smiled at him, trying to cover up the shock.

"Edward, this is wonderful, but it is too much."

"Bella, you are a writer, and I just wanted you to have the opportunity to write anywhere you go. Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Like it? Oh Edward, I love it. It's perfect. Thank you so much," she said as she kissed his lips softly.

"My gift is going to suck compared to this!" Bella whispered to him.

"Meeting you is gift enough for me." Edward smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward's cheesy statement, but her heart swelled anyway and they watched Renee tearing up while she listened to Edward's proclamation.

"He's perfect, Bella; you couldn't have picked anyone better," she wailed.

Bella handed Edward his gift.

He opened it up and there was a brand new top of the line mini digital recorder for his therapy sessions. It was engraved on the side. It read: _Dr. Edward Cullen. Dr. MMMM for short. _He chuckled as he read the inscription. He hugged her tightly. Edward knew that Bella had spent quite a bit of money on it; he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I needed one of these. I was going to buy one when we got home. Thank you, Bella."

"Wait … there is something else in the box," she said as he looked inside. He found a bound book with handwritten pages. He looked confused until he read the cover: "The Writings of Bella Swan." Edward flipped through the pages and noticed that there were several short stories and poems written by Bella.

"I know it isn't that big a deal, but I have never shown you my writing before, and I thought that maybe you would like to read some of my work. There are a few of my short stories that were published in The Dartmouth Literary Magazine and some other stuff that I've written over the years. My mom helped me get it all together and had it bound."

Edward looked over his book in awe. He knew that the gift she gave him meant that Bella was opening up to him. By giving him the book, she was also giving him a piece of herself and he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to read it.

"Bella, thank you for sharing this with me. You don't know how touched I am right now. I'll treasure it forever."

Her wrapped his arms around her tightly and then kissed her lips, whispering his thanks to her.

Bella felt the electricity from his touch and for the first time in years, she felt happy.

Renee wiped the tears from her eyes and went around to everyone giving hugs.

"This is the best Christmas ever," she stated happily. "It's not over. I have one more surprise for you. It's being delivered shortly," she finished, practically jumping up and down. "You guys relax while I make breakfast." Bella looked over at Charlie in his recliner; he was snoring loudly. Edward and Bella both giggled and then started to pick up all of the wrapping paper.

Just as they were about go to the kitchen for breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, can you get the door please?" Renee yelled from the kitchen.

Edward opened up the door and there stood six of the most beautiful people Bella had ever seen. A tall woman with silky auburn hair and green eyes as bright as Edward's held hands with a blonde man with deep blue eyes and a smile that showed his gentle soul. Bella glanced down and found a small woman with the most beautiful skin she'd ever seen smiling brightly at her accompanied by a tall striking blonde man with his arm crooked into hers. Next to the couple stood a large man with curly black hair and a tall curvaceous woman standing with her small hands wrapped around one of his thick, muscular arms.

"Surprise!" they shouted loudly, leaving Edward speechless for a moment.

"Mom, Dad… I'm so surprised that you are here." Edward looked shocked and his voice was just above a whisper.

"Edward, of course we would come. It is not everyday that our recluse of a son gets engaged." His mother gleamed.

Bella stood behind Edward, her mouth open wide. She looked over at his family who were all staring at her with big smiles on their faces. She felt her knees give out, and the room started spinning until she was consumed with darkness.

Bella woke up to the sound of whispered voices. Her eyes glanced around the room and she realized that she lying on her bed.

"Dad, are you sure she's okay?" Bella recognized Edward's voice, though it had never sounded so panicked.

"Son, she's fine; I think that we just startled her. Sometimes the brain shuts the body down when there's stress or surprise. Her vitals are stable and she will come to when she wants to. Be patient, son," his father said while he chuckled and slapped Edward on the shoulder with a look of amusement on his face.

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's just nice to see you… in love," Carlisle said. 'I just don't understand why you have been keeping her a secret for the last six months."

Bella thought that she had better save Edward so she called out to him.

"Edward," she cried.

He was at her side in mere seconds.

"I'm here, Bella; are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed," she said, looking up at Edward's father.

"Don't be, my dear, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," she answered as she blushed.

""Call me Carlisle, please; we're almost family. I just want to make sure that you're alright. Are you experiencing any discomfort, Bella?" he asked, checking her pulse one more time.

"No, I'm fine; I probably just need to eat."

Carlisle looked over her one more time.

"Then let's get you some food." He smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth.

"Dad, could Bella and I have a minute?"

"Of course, Son; I'll see you two downstairs."

"Bella, are you really okay?" Edward asked with worry in his voice.

"Edward, I'm fine, really, though I'm sorry that I didn't see this coming. I don't know why, because this is so like Renee to call your parents. I'm sorry."

Edward smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. Bella would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

"We have to end this charade, Edward. I think we need to go down there together and tell them everything. Really, this has just snowballed and the lie is completely out of control. I mean, your parents are downstairs, and they think we're in love and getting married. Don't worry, I'll take the blame," Bella stammered as she sat up in the bed.

"No Bella, we can't." Edward's face was filled with unease**.** "Bella, there's something that I didn't tell you."

Bella sat silently waiting for him to continue. Her heart raced as she searched his eyes for answers.

"My parents—well, my whole family--they don't know what I do. They don't know about the escort job. We can't tell them, Bella. I'm sorry," Edward pleaded.

Bella saw the fear etched on his face and she felt miserable.

"I bet you regret ever meeting me," she whispered with her head down.

"No, Bella, please don't say that. I know that this has complicated things, but we can do this. Please! I just can't stand the thought of them being disappointed in me."

"We could tell them that we are friends and I asked for your help, and you agreed. They wouldn't have to know about your job."

Edward thought about it for a minute. He started shaking his head.

"No, that is just trading one lie for another. I don't thing that we should tell them anything. Let's just ride this out and we can figure out what to do when we get home," Edward said with more confidence.

Bella pulled him close and held him close while rubbing his back lightly.

"Whatever you want, Edward. I just don't want to cause any problems for you and your family. I couldn't forgive myself."

"It'll be fine, Bella; you'll see," Edward said, reassuring her.

"So are you ready to go meet the Cullens?" he asked as cheerfully as he could.

Bella put on a brave face and straightened her hair. Edward grabbed her hand and they descended the stairs, both trying to find the strength to act normal.

The noise coming from the kitchen was that of light conversation and laughter. The topic of choice was the upcoming engagement party. The two mothers were engaged in telling stories about their children.

"I never thought she would find someone. Bella's idea of fun is hanging out in her sweats and reading a book she's already read hundreds of times," Renee said, initiating another round of laughter.

As Bella and Edward entered the kitchen, everyone stopped all conversation. Edward finally put an end to the awkwardness.

"I guess introductions are in order. Bella, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my mother, Esme; you've already met Carlisle, my father. This giant oaf is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and this beauty is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper."

Esme jumped up and came to Bella's side and pulled her into a hug. "It's so wonderful to meet you, Bella. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

Bella returned her hug and smiled. The next thing she knew, Emmett had her in a tight squeeze and was lifting her off the ground.

"It's good to see you standing here, Bella. I'm used to women falling at my feet, but usually they stay conscious." He chuckled. Bella couldn't help but laugh at Emmett.

"Give the girl some space, big guy," Rosalie said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry that my husband is so obnoxious. He takes some getting used to."

Bella smiled at the warm greetings of Edward's family. Bella now knew what Edward must have felt like when he was forced to meet her parents.

"He seems like lots of fun," Bella replied, giving Rosalie a warm smile. Edward's sister Alice came bouncing up from the kitchen table.

"Bella, I know we are going to be the best of friends." She smiled as she gave her a tight hug. Bella was surprised at how excited and accepting Edward's family was. Bella loved them all instantly.

The rest of the morning was spent in the kitchen

Bella sat next to Edward while they faced the endless questions about how and where they met. Edward did most of the talking, though Bella was growing more comfortable throughout the conversation. At one point, Bella sat back in her chair and watched the loving banter that flew across the table between the siblings. Bella smiled, thinking how great it must be to be a part of this family. Her heart sank in her chest as guilt consumed her. She hated lying to Edward's family. She genuinely liked them and it hurt her heart to know that she would never be one of them the way she was pretending to be; she felt horrible for her deception.

Edward was laughing beside her and she smiled, watching him throw his head back with abandon as Emmett continued his verbal assault. Bella continued her blatant gawking, completely unashamedto be staring at him. Edward felt her eyes on him and grinned. He lifted his hand up to her shoulders and moved it up to her neck, squeezing softly as his hand entangled in her hair. He puller her closer to him and he whispered in her ear.

"Are you doing okay?" Bella shivered as his breath blew across her neck. She nodded her head slightly and the movement brought Edward's lips to her ear. Bella pulled back a little so that she was face to face with him.

Their eyes met before Edward's lips brushed across hers. Bella felt the ache in her chest at not being able to throw him on the floor and kiss him all over.

A resounding "Awwwwwwwww" was heard from the observers across the table. Edward moved away from Bella slowly as both of them blushed.

"Edward, I never thought I'd see the day when you were so whipped. Maybe we will all actually be able to tolerate you from now on," Emmett teased.

Edward's hand dropped from Bella's hair and he glared at his brother.

'Shut up, Emmett" Edward answered backwith a smirk on his face.

"So where are you all staying?" Edward asked.

"We have a few rooms at the Forks Inn. Mom says that we are going into Seattle for a few days to do some shopping for the party," Alice replied. "Bella, I hope that you will let me help you pick out a dress. Rose and I live for shopping. It will be fun."

Bella smiled.

"That does sound like fun. I look forward to it," Bella said. Although she was not a big shopper herself, she really wanted to hang out with Edward's family.

"So, Edward, are you going to tell us why you hid your beautiful girlfriend from us for the last six months?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow over one eye and looking skeptical.

Edward cleared his throat and moved around in his chair uncomfortably.

Bella looked at him and guilt once again washed over knew that she was forcing Edward to continue lying and she only wished that she hadn't started this whole scam to begin with. That thought brought another pain to her heart, realizing that if she hadn't, she would never have met Edward. She felt torn between happiness and guilt, and she didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Well, I didn't want to share her just yet. I mean, you are a bunch of piranhas and I knew that we wouldn't have a minute's peace once you got your hands on her," Edward replied lightheartedly.

Alice threw her head back in laughter, as Edward realized that she was agreeing with him.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie spent the rest of the day discussing college and Bella's writing, as well as Alice's job as a buyer for Saks Fifth Avenue. She learned that Rose and Emmett owned a gym. She was in charge of the books, bills and advertising while Emmett took care of staffing and the daily operations. Bella was impressed that they could work and live together. She wondered if she would ever have that kind of love, one where even a work day would seem like an eternity without your man near you.

The men were in the living room watching the football game while the women set the table for dinner. Bella was pleased that it had turned into a great day after the initial shock of the Cullens being dragged into her web of lies. She winced when she thought of it once again, but quickly pushed it from her mind. She knew that she couldn't change it for the moment, but she knew that eventually the truth would be revealed, and they would hate her. Bella felt pressure in her chest as though a ton of brinks resided there. She knew it wouldn't go away for a while, because the lies just kept growing, and Bella wondered how long it would be before everyone knew the truth. She frowned, knowing that this family would end up despising her.

After dinner, the Cullen family left to go back to their hotel, after making plans to visit the country club to see where the engagement party would be held. Esme also told everyone that she had made reservations at one of the nicest hotels in Seattle so that they could do some shopping and sightseeing. Renee was thrilled, though Charlie said that he couldn't get the time off of work. Bella knew that her father was relieved. He liked being at home, and traveling, even three hours away, wouldn't be enjoyable for him.

The family pitched in and cleaned up the house, and then Bella and Edward said their goodnights.

Renee was beaming and so happy after meeting Edward's family. Bella knew that she was thrilled that they had gotten along so well.

Edward and Bella took turns showering and then nestled into bed. Bella once again stayed on her side of the bed while they talked. She had wanted to speak to Edward about the gift that he bought her. She loved her laptop, but it was a gift that a real boyfriend would have given her, and she was worried about how much it had cost him.

'Edward, I just want you to know that we can take back the laptop after this is all over. It really was too much. I mean, I know why you did it, but I can't have you spending your money on my charade."

Edward's head shot up as his eyes pierced hers. A look of anger flashed briefly, and then it turned to sadness.

"Bella, I want you to have it. I didn't buy it because of _your charade_ as you call it. I did it because you need it and deserve it. I care about you, and I'm excited that I can support your writing, even in a small way. You're not taking it back."

Her eyes filled with tears. She felt her heart grow considerably warmer at the sincerity in Edward's words. He smiled at her and wiped the lone tear from her eye.

"I am touched**, **it's strange becauseyou barely know me, but you seem to really understand me. I don't know what to say except thank you for seeing me."

Edward pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead gently as her tears fell faster and sobs escaped from deep in her throat.

"Shhhhh, its okay, Bella; don't cry," he whispered as he pulled her further into his chest. He felt every movement in her body and he worried about the reason for all the tears. _Could it really be about a laptop?_ He thought.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. This isn't all about my gift. Please talk to me."

Bella cried for a few more minutes and then she pushed herself away from Edward so that she was looking into his eyes.

'It's just that this is getting harder. I'm starting to wish for things that can't be and it's just wrong. I just wish… I mean I met your family and my heart broke, knowing that when we break up, they'll hate me. Edward, I'm really scared," Bella sobbed.

Edward looked at her and smiled as he ran his palms over her face, brushing away her tears.

"Bella, please don't cry, baby. I hate to see you all upset. I know that this is confusing and hard, but we have each other and if we keep talking and sorting things out, we'll be fine. We care about each other, and that's not going to change," Edward said, kissing her head and running his hand down her back.

"I'm sorry, Edward; I didn't mean to break down. After today, the last thing you need is a basket-case client who won't stop blubbering," Bella said, attempting to lighten the moment.

Edward pulled back and kissed her lips sweetly.

"God, you are beautiful," he whispered.

"Yeah, swollen blotchy eyes have always been a good look for me," Bella teased.

Edward ran his hands down her face and over her puffy eyes. He kissed each of her eyes tenderly, smoothing her face as she allowed herself to relax by his touch.

"Sleep, Bella; it's been a crazy day. You need rest. I'm here for you. Just let me hold you."

Bella relaxed in his arms as she nuzzled into his neck, placing small kisses just below his ear. Bella heard a loud moan from escape his lips and she smiled against him, thrilled that she had an affect on him. Edward lifted her chin up with his fingers and stared down at her. They were dark with lust as he crashed his lips onto hers. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and she melted against him. The passion started building as Edward's hand found its way under her shirt, his fingers brushing up the side of her torso. Bella moaned at his touch, wanting so much more as Edwards's lips moved down to her neck.

"Bella, I want you so badly," he said in a low husky voice that Bella didn't recognize.

Her breathing became labored. She knew she should stop him, but her body wouldn't allow it.

"I want you too, Edward. Please… don't stop."

**A/N~ Tell me , tell me tell me true... like my chapter? Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8 One Step Closer

**A/N~ Thank you! Thank you !Thank you! for reading and reviewing my little story. You don't know what a thrill it is for me to know that you are loving this as much as I am. Thank you for that!**

**Clarisa- thank you for all of your kindness and your thoughtful letters. You make me smile beacause you are so encouraging. Thank you for making it easy to submit my stories to you and thank you for never complaing about my lack of comma usage. You are a gem and you are VERY appreactiated. **

**Disclaimer- SM owns everything except my debt!**

**One step forward, two steps back.**

"_I want you too, Edward. Please don't stop." _

Edward's lips found hers again as he pressed his body into hers, his tongue tasting her with abandon. She felt herself melting against him as if they were one. The desire and lust overpowered both of them as they moved their bodies in sync. Bella lost all thought of stopping as every touch and every kiss were beyond anything she had ever experienced. She had been with two other men in her life, but she had never felt any of the passion that consumed her when Edward kissed her. Bella squirmed underneath him, seeking closeness as he moaned softly against her lips once again.

"This is incredible… You're incredible," he whispered in a long, jagged breath.

His hand rested on her bare skin just under her shirt as he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder and down further. Bella gasped as his lips placed small kisses over her shirt on her breast. His hand traveled north as Bella placed her hands in Edwards's soft bronze tresses, guiding him as she enjoyed his electrifying touch.

A loud knock on the door sent both of them flying in opposite directions. Bella jumped off the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Bella… Are you awake?" Renee asked through the door.

Bella stumbled with her shaking legs as she looked over at Edward who had his head buried in the blankets, mumbling something she couldn't hear.

She took a deep breath and opened the door slightly.

"What is it, Mom?" Bella asked with shortness to her tone.

Renee shoved a magazine in her hand.

"I'm so glad that you're still up. I saw this and I just couldn't wait till tomorrow." Bella looked down at the page that Renee had handed her. Her eyes trying to focus on what Renee was pointing to.

"This is your dress, I just know it; don't you love it?"

Bella rolled her eyes and glanced again at the dress on the page. It was beautiful, but looking at it only brought her guilt back full force.

"Are you kidding me right now, Mom? It's almost midnight, and I'm half asleep. Can't I just look at it tomorrow?" she asked abruptly.

"Sure honey, sorry. I am just so excited, and after meeting Esme and the family today, I guess I'm just a little wound up. I'll let you go back to sleep."

Bella started to shut the door, but Renee pushed against it.

"Bella, you've been grumpy all day. You should wake Edward up and get some sort of release for that pent up tension, honey. You have a man now; you don't have to suffer anymore."

Bella looked at her mother with disdain.

"For the love of God, will my humiliation ever end? Go to bed, Mom," Bella said sharply as she shut the door quickly.

Bella leaned against the door and let out a deep breath. She noticed Edward looking up at her from the bed. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'll be back," she said quietly and went into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. She ran the water in the sink for distraction while she collected her thoughts.

_What am I doing?_ she asked herself. As bad as she wanted to open the door and launch herself at Edward and rip his clothes off she realized that she needed to reevaluate the situation. Her body still tingled in the places that Edward's hand had just roamed over. She knew that it was not smart to get herself into that situation. Making love with Edward would complicate her already insane situation. She couldn't let that happen. If they had sex, it would only deepen her feelings, and she was already feeling way more for Edward than she should. Bella knew that Edward cared about her, but she had only been with people that she loved; she knew it was wrong to get caught up in something that was inevitably going to end badly.

Bella wasn't sure how long she was in the bathroom when a light knock on the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Bella… are you ok?" Edward asked through the door.

Bella found her voice and glanced at herself in the mirror before answering.

"I'm fine, Edward; I'll be right out;" she said, trying to sound cheery.

Bella opened the door and found Edward waiting quietly.

"Sorry about Renee. She is well… she's Renee," Bella said rolling her eyes in embarrassment.

Edward scooped Bella into an embrace and held her softly to his body.

"Are you upset about what happened between us, Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

Bella smiled as she relaxed against him.

"I'm not upset, but I am skeptical. I'm not sure that either of us was thinking about the consequences of taking this to the next level."

Bella felt Edward tense. She pulled away from him so that she could see his eyes, but they were closed as if he were in deep thought.

"Edward, I do want you in a way that I have never wanted another man, but I shouldn't have started that whole thing. It could have ruined everything between us. We're friends and we are going through so much together. I just don't think it will help us in anyway," she stated softly.

It took Edward a few seconds before he opened his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I pushed you," he said apologetically.

Edward looked into her eyes for the first time.

She shook her head adamantly.

"You didn't push me. I didn't want to stop, and I want to be with you. I love the way you touch me and I would love to be making love with you right now, but we can't because this is already too complicated."

Edward shut his eyes again at her words.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"Say what again?" she asked.

Edward opened his eyes and smiled.

"Never mind, Bella. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Bella hugged him again and led him back to the bed. They climbed in and Bella snuggled up in his arms.

"Are you upset with me?" Bella asked nervously.

"I could never be mad at you for telling me how you feel," Edward replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep, Bella; it's been a long day."

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella," he murmuredas she drifted off to sleep.

Edward lay there holding Bella, disappointed that the night had ended like this. He felt such sadness in his heart when Bella said that it would be a mistake to get more physical. He understood that she worried that things would change between them, but somehow he knew it wouldn't have. He cared for Bella more than he ever thought possible, but if he told her that now, she might think that he was just trying to have sex with her.

His thoughts traveled back to the way he felt as he was kissing her and touching her soft, warm skin. He had never wanted anyone that way he wanted Bella. He had spent the last few years concentrating on school and he hadn't been physical with a woman in a long time. Touching Bella had felt right, but he knew he wouldn't tempt her again. When she mentioned making love, he was once again overcome with desire. He wanted to push her on the bed and show her how he could make love to her. How could just the words "making love" affect him so much? He thought that maybe Bella was right; maybe they would be getting in too deep if they added sex to the mix, because he would then be devastated if Bella rejected him after they had been together. He chuckled to himself because the truth was that he would be devastated if Bella ever rejected him.

When his parents had shown up, he was shocked to say the least, but more importantly, he realized how excited he was for them to know her. Even if they weren't really engaged, he had wished for it to be real many times throughout the day with his family. Love seemed to be a trait that the entire Cullen family had down perfectly. He saw that his brother and sister had found a love like that of his parents. He had always been jealous of that, but today, for the first time, he felt a part of them. He wanted his family to love Bella, and they did. _What does it all mean?_ he asked himself. Was he really in love with Bella, or was he in love with the idea of not being a loner in his own family?

Confusion set in as he lightly touched Bella's face. She really was amazing. She was everything he ever imagined in a love interest and so much more than he'd ever dreamed. He wondered if she could ever care about him the way that he cared about her. He knew his feelings were real, but it frightened him, wondering what Bella felt for him. His thoughts of Bella kept him up for hours, until he finally fell asleep just before the sun started to rise.

The morning brought chaos, as Alice, Esme and Rosalie showed up early, dragging them out to breakfast at the country club where they met Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. They decided to eat there and then check out the private hall where the engagement party would be held.

Edward seemed distant to Bella's dismay and she wondered if she had made a mistake the night before by telling Edward her feelings. She worried that maybe she overreacted and she worried that she had ruined their friendship. She wondered how different the morning would have been if they had made love.

Renee and Esme sat down with the manager at the country club and made all the arrangements for New Year's Eve. Bella seemed uninterested in the plans as her eyes fell to Edward who was staring at her intensely. He looked weary and dark circles were present under his normally animated green eyes.

She held his gaze with hers, and she gave him a look that told him that she was worried. He smiled at her and she felt the familiar chills run through her. They seemed to be communicating their apologies without uttering a word. Edward grabbed her hand under the table and gave her a squeeze, letting her know that they were fine. Bella leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and rested his head on hers. Instant relief flooded over her as she let out the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. Edward lifted his head, leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"I miss you," he breathed.

Bella turned her head and realized their lips were only inches apart. She leaned in and softly placed her lips on his. The feelings of comfort along with something else coursed through her veins and she smiled at him. His eyes looked alive once again and that's when a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. It was the moment that Bella knew that she loved Edward.

Renee and Esme spent hours planning and they went back to the house to start on the invitations. The boys were watching a bowl game while Bella and the girls wrote out over a hundred invitations. She didn't even realize that they knew so many people. Bella looked wearily across the table at Renee and Esme who were engrossed in conversation. She glanced at Alice and Rose and she frowned, knowing that they were there planning the biggest farce imaginable. She needed some air, so she excused herself as she grabbed her coat and went outside on the porch. She needed time to think; the guilt was overwhelming and she longed to talk to Edward.

It wasn't long before she felt his warm arms encircling her from behind.

"Are you doing okay, love?"

The word "love" slid over his lips easily as a jolt pulsed through her heart.

If he only knew what that particular endearment did to her. She turned around and hugged him tightly.

He held her without saying a word. They remained still for a few more moments before Bella pulled back and searched his eyes. She wanted so badly to see her feelings reflected in them, but she didn't. She saw a small smile that didn't reach his eyes; she saw regret.

"I know that whole thing is taking its toll on you, Bella. I'm sorry about everything," he whispered.

Bella's heart dropped into her stomach when she realized that she had less than a week left with him. A tear slid down her face, and she rapidly wiped it away.

"How are we going to do this, Edward? Alice already has plans for us to double date when we get back. How am I going to say goodbye to all of them?… How will I say goodbye to you?"

Edward frowned as he let her words sink in.

"I don't know, Bella… maybe we don't have to?" he said.

"Yeah, well I think that we better if we don't want to end up married with two kids in a few years." She giggled nervously. "What exactly do you mean?" Bella asked.

Edward chuckled, not because he thought it was funny, but because he too was nervous. He didn't want to think about letting her go. He wanted to find a way to keep her with him longer.

"I kind of like being engaged. It's fun and my family is happy and I love being with you. So why do we have to break up when we go back? Maybe we should just stay engaged until you get sick of me," he replied sincerely.

Bella looked at him in amazement. She wanted to agree so that she would have more time with him.

"What happens if I don't get sick of you? Then you are stuck with a fiancée that you never wanted." Bella giggled.

Edward laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

"Who says I don't want one, especially if that fiancée is you…" He chuckled. "Let's worry about this later. Right now, for all intents and purposes we are engaged, so let's just have fun with our families and enjoy our time together."

"Deal," she agreed and grabbed his had to pull him back into the house. His arm shot out around her waist and he pulled her closer. He looked at her with fire in his eyes as he crashed his mouth to hers. Bella once again lost to his expert tongue. She felt her knees give way as Edward pushed her up against the house.

"I could kiss you forever…" Edward whispered.

"You might just be forced to if we don't tell everyone the truth," Bella teased.

'I think I'll take my chances," Edward replied softly before his mouth overtook hers again.

After dinner, Esme and Carlisle went back to the hotel while Renee and Charlie retired upstairs, leaving everyone else to enjoy the evening.

"Bella, I'm not dogging your town, girl, but there is nothing to do around here. I didn't even see a bar anywhere. I say we go get some beer, and play some beer pong." Emmett grinned.

Jasper and Alice laughed with Edward as they reminisced over the many times they had played the drinking game throughout college.

The boys left for the store and the girls set up the glasses for the game on the dining room table.

"Bella, have you ever played beer pong?" Rose asked.

"Of course I have! I actually have a strategy that has worked well for me in the past. As a matter of fact, I have never lost at this game."

"It's always the quiet ones," Rose teased. "Ok, what's the game plan?"

"I say we team up, girls against the guys and then make some sort of a bet before the game; the winners will have the losers do something silly, like slaves for the day. Then we will act like we can't make a shot, the boys will get cocky, and then we go in for the kill."

Alice and Rose looked at each other and grinned.

"Ok, what do we have to do?"

The girls did some practice shots and Bella showed them her technique on how to make every shot. Alice and Rose were quick learners and they were excited to get started once the guys returned from the store. The girls decided on their side bet and were playing it cool when the guys walked in the door.

"So let's set up teams. I say we do girls against the guys," Emmett volunteered. Bella smiled and the girls nodded their heads, pleased that the men wereplaying into their hands quite nicely.

Edward walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, there are not going to be any hard feelings when I am taking care of your hangover tomorrow, are there?" Edward taunted.

"I promise, Edward. I will have no hard feelings about anything that happens tonight." She smiled and kissed him softly, giggling as she went over to join her team.

The girls poured the beer and everyone went over the rules.

"Since we are doing teams, we should drink as teams, so when anyone makes a shot, the other team has to drink an entire cup of beer. If you get a ball in a cup of beer, you get another shot. Is that cool with you guys?" Bella asked.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and just started laughing like they had just won the lottery. They were very sure of themselves.

Rose grinned.

"I say we make a side bet. We will play this in rounds. If the girls win the most rounds by clearing your side of cups, then you are have to endure a day at the spa, and if you win, you pick a manly activity and we will go along happily. Deal?"

"Like taking candy from a baby," Emmett sang.

The girls decided to start slowly and Bella missed her first shot on purpose. Emmett shot the ping pong ball with a bounce and it fell into a cup.

'Emmett, you are good at this. I think we're in trouble, ladies… Cheers!" Bella said as she emptied the first glass. The boys were standing around watching. Edward winked at Bella and she just smiled.

After a few more rounds, the girls started hitting every single one. The guys were drinking and drinking fast. Alice was filling them up faster than they could get them down until they ran out of beer.

After two hours and eight rounds, the guys were practically falling down drunk while the girls were sober and laughing hysterically.

Bella had to laugh at the guys who continued talking smack even after they knew they had lost. The girls high-fived each other as they ended up laughing at their men who could barely walk.

"Looks like you guys are going are getting mani-pedis this week. Come on, Alice; let's get these guys back to the hotel since we are leaving for Seattle tomorrow," Rose said as Bella helped her get Emmett to the rented SUV. Jasper walked next to Alice as he climbed into the car.

"I had a blast with you gals! We made a great team tonight," Bella said as Rose came around and pulled her into a hug. Alice jumped into the circle and smiled.

"Bella, you are an awesome addition to our family. You handled Emmett and Edward, yeah; I am so glad you are one of us. I couldn't have asked for someone better for my brother," Alice said as she climbed in the backseat next to Jasper who looked like he was already sleeping soundly.

Bella watched them drive away and sadness welled up in her throat. She took a deep breath, pushing down all the negative thoughts and went back in to check on Edward. He was sprawled across the couch with his head hanging over as if he were staring at the ground. Bella was tempted to leave him there, but she knew that Charlie would be up early and it might cause an awkward moment for everyone if Edward were found downstairs.

Bella went to the couch and smiled down at the beauty in front of her. Even drunk with his mouth hanging open, he was the most incredible looking man she's ever seen. His unruly hair was in his eyes, so Bella reached down and moved his hair out of his face. As soon as she moved her hand away the hair went back to its original place. Bella giggled.

'Edward… Come to bed, let me help you up," she said, trying to pull on his arm.

Edward didn't move. She started to get nervous when he didn't answer her. She leaned closer to him so see if she could hear him breathing. The closer she got, the lighter she feltashis warm breath covered her face. She pressed her lips to his and his eyes opened slowly.

"Come to bed," Bella whispered. Edward grinned widely.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Bella," he slurred.

Bella couldn't fight the laughter as she helped him up. She was enjoying seeing Edward so uncontrolled. He was adorable as they walked up the stairs together and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you killed us in beer pong. I think we were hustled." He chuckled.

Bella giggled and helped him over to the bed. She pulled his shirt off of him and he fell back on the bed with his legs dangling over the side. Bella struggled to get his pants off, as she tried not to stare at his perfect body, but she couldn't help taking a peek. She blushed as she was reminded of seeing Edward changing in front of her the other day.

Bella swung his legs up on the bed and then she tried to scoot his hard body over so that he wouldn't fall off. Bella was struggling and her laughter aroused Edward from a half sleep. He sat up, scooped her into his arms and rolled them over as he hovered over her and kissed her passionately. Bella smiled and giggled at his green eyes as he stared at her intensely. His arms loosened their hold on heras he brought his body flush with hers. His lips moved down her neck and up to her ear.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "Please love me back."

**A/N~ Review, Reviw, Review... So what are you thinking? Tell me ! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Taking Care of my Baby

**A/N ~ Sorry this is late. I lost this chapter and had to re write it. I am telling you, I was not happy. This chapter will hopefully not be confusing, and if it is , then I didn't do my job, and I will clarify anything for you if you PM me.**

**Thanks to Clarisa. She's just the best. **

**Thanks for the reviews and the love. You are all awesome.  
**

**I wanted to let you all know of a new author. Her name is dolphin62598. She has a story that is fairly new. She is just starting out and her story line is very different. Check out The Beaches of Life. I think you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer~ SM rules... and I just pretend that I know her characters.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Taking Care of Baby**

"I love you Bella; please love me back," Edward pleaded.

Bella felt her heart race at the words that flew out of his mouth. She wondered if she heard him correctly.

She looked in his eyes as they appeared to pierce her soul. A beautiful smile spread across her face as she saw the love in his eyes. _He does love me_ she thought.

"Oh, Edward, I do love you!" she whispered as his mouth moved closer to hers. She felt the side of his mouth turn upward in a smile as he gently kissed her. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she moaned with pleasure and she opened her mouth exploring his with tenderness and love. He tasted wonderful; she wanted more.

"I can't believe this is happening," she spoke against his mouth.

"Baby, you are amazing and I am going to spend the rest of the night showing you how perfect we are together," he said in between kisses. She pushed her body closer to his, trying to bridge the non-existent gap between them. Edward reached down with his mouth still on hers and began to pull up her shirt, as his fingers lightly grazed her stomach and moved up to her breast. The jolt that rocked her body from his touch was overwhelming. Bella took over and pulled the shirt over her head as their lips were separated for a moment. Edwards's hooded eyes surveyed her creamy white skin against her blue lace bra.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Incoherent sounds escaped her lips as Edward increased the pressure of his exploration of her mouth. He trailed his lips from her mouth, moving down to her chin and down her neck and then lower to her felt her breathing pattern change, and she felt lightheaded from his touch. Her body began to move against his, sending a pulsing pressure between her legs.

"Edward," she moaned.

A sudden shift in Edward's body caused Bella to open her eyes quickly, jolted from her Edward-trance. Edward wasn't moving, and his breaths were even and steady as if he had been asleep for awhile.

_A dream… It didn't happen_. She whispered to herself. She had only dreamed of Edward's hand exploring her body and kissing her with abandon. She let out a frustrated sigh. She shook her head in disbelief as she realized that none of it was real. Her heart fell slightly at the realization that she was still in love with Edward and he still had no idea.

She lay back on the bed as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew that they got along famously, and they had a tremendous amount of fun together, and though he admitted to caring about her, she didn't know the extent of his feelings.

She smiled as she remembered the dream. She had felt chills run down her spine when Edward whispered his words of devotion. She had practically attacked him. She was grateful that he was asleep and unaware of the ache in her body that the dream had caused. She blushed as her mind returned to the dream and the vividness of his fingers grazing her breast. Bella giggled quietly as she looked over at the beautiful man that lay next to her. Her heart was so full of love for him. She knew that she had never truly been in love before, because the way she felt about Edward was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She had never really found anyone that made her feel the way that Edward did. She wondered if she would ever hear the words that Edward had spoken in her dream. Despite the fact that Edward didn't profess his love for her she felt content in his arms. She drifted off to sleep, hoping that one day her dream would become reality.

Edward felt the softness of Bella's hair in his face as he took a deep breath in, enjoying the scent that surrounded him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as he relaxed against her. He winced at the pain in his head as the memories of the night before flooded his head. He smiled at the memory of the playfulness that she showed the night before when the girls had wiped the floor with the guys in beer pong. He grinned as he remembered the many beers that he was forced to drink, all the while seeing Bella smirk with satisfaction.

He remembered leaning on her on the way up the stairs, and her helping him get ready for bed. Once they were in bed, he remembered the passionate kiss they shared, her lips and mouth tasting better than anything he had ever tasted. He tried to remember how the night ended; suddenly his body went rigid as he remembered the words he spoke to Bella. He remembered telling her that he loved her and pleading with her to love him back. Panic filled his entire body. He was not sorry that he had spoken the words; he was just angry at himself for not being brave enough to say it without the mass amounts of alcohol he had consumed. He worried about what Bella had thought of him for spewing out those words in his drunken state. He knew that he had messed up in a big way. Would she ever believe him now? Edward worried that Bella would be upset by his admission, or worse, she might not believe him and just chalk it up to the alcohol.

"_Damnit,"_ he whispered to himself as he quickly and quietly lifted himself off the bed and darted into the bathroom without disturbing Bella.

He glanced at himself in the mirror after he relieved himself of some of the poison that still traveled through his veins. He looked like crap physically and felt like crap emotionally. He had no clue how to fix the mess he had created. He turned on the shower, and he slipped off the rest of his clothes. He stood under the hot water trying to find some relief from the pain in his head and his heart. He wished that he could remember Bella's reaction to his confession of love, but the harder he tried, the worse his head throbbed.

Edward felt sick inside as he finished washing himself, dressing andbrushinghis teeth**,** trying to rid the nastiness from his mouth, and he then went back into the bedroom.

He didn't want to go downstairs and face Renee; he knew that he needed to be there when Bella woke up. He needed to face her reaction without an audience. He wanted to crawl back into the bed and hold her, but he didn't know if that would make her more uncomfortable, so he sat down on the chair and watched Bella sleep. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His head throbbed continuously, and he knew that he needed some pain medication and some water, but he refused to take anything as a punishment for his foolish actions.

Bella woke up an hour later and Edward watched carefully as she opened her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction to him. He was surprised to find a huge smile travel across her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," he replied.

"No, you're not, Edward; come here." She smiled as she pulled the blankets up motioning him to join her. Edward smiled in relief as he made his way slowly to the bed and laid down next to her with his back to her. She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and the other hand went to his hair in a soothing motion. He relaxed against her and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"You're not upset with me?" He asked as he relaxed with her touch.

"Why would I be upset with you? I'm just sorry you are feeling sick, baby. Let me take care of you," she whispered into his ear.

She continued her ministrations on his head until they fell asleep. They were both woken up by a knock on the door. Bella felt Edward flinch at the noise. She jumped up and got to the door before Renee could knock again. Bella assured Renee that they were awake and ran downstairs to get a few bottles of water. When she returned, she went into the bathroom and gave Edward some Motrin for his head. Bella noticed how he flinched every time he lifted his head and the light in the room seemed to aggravate his pain. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out her eye shades and slipped them gently over Edward's eyes. He smiled in thanks and fell back asleep.

Bella showered and packed their things for the trip to Seattle as she looked to watch Edward sleep. His wild bronze hair was even more in disarray as he slept, and she felt the tightening in her chest. The overwhelming feelings of love that she was finally admitting to, at least to herself, made her both happy and scared. She worried that she would have to live without him soon and she wondered how that would change her. She wanted desperately for him to say the words that he had spoken in her dream, but she was aware that she might never feel the love returned to her.

Edward was lost in thought as he heard Bella quietly packing their things. He was shocked that she had seemed fine this morning, though she made no mention of anything that transpired between them the night before. Edward wanted to think that maybe she was feeling the same things and that maybe she loved him back.

He grinned to himself at the warm feeling that the thought provoked. She didn't seem put off or upset; she actually seemed receptive to him. He wished that he could remember what she said after he told her his feelings. He didn't want to bring it up, in case she had told him that she loved him too. If she did, he had no recollection of it, so he thought it was best to not mention it until he could confirm her true feelings for him. He would be patient with her regardless of the outcome.

As she finished getting their things together she noticed that Edward had taken the eye shades off of his eyes and was looking up at her.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked in a whisper.

"A little." He shrugged.

"Well, we need to get you some food; maybe that will help," she offered. The grimace on his face told her that he wasn't doing well. "Come on, let's head downstairs; you can lie on the couch until we leave."

Edward reluctantly left the comfort of the bed and they went downstairs, with Bella bringing their suitcase with her.

Bella went to the kitchen and grabbed Edward another glass of water, as well as a cup of black coffee. She also brought him two pieces of bread. She glared at him until he ate the bread and swallowed the water.

Bella sat down and Edward laid his head on her lap and she ran her soothing fingers through his hair. She felt guilty for his current condition.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you," she said.

"Bella, I remember everything from last night, and I don't remember you forcing me to drink my weight in beer. I guess I just didn't realize how talented you were at beer pong."

Bella laughed softly.

"I have many talents that you aren't aware of yet," she teased.

Edward raised his eyebrows signaling that he caught the double meaning. Bella blushed and diverted her eyes from his.

Edward chuckled and was instantly sorry for the quick movement of his head. He closed his eyes to absorb the pain.

Renee came down the stairs after she had finished packing and Bella put her hand to her mouth to signal Renee to keep her voice down.

'Edward has a migraine," Bella explained.

They headed to the car ten minutes later. Bella brought a pillow and a blanket and tucked Edward into the backseat, while she sat upfront with her mother.

Renee rattled on about engagement party details while Bella nodded, trying to keep an eye on Edward.

"Bella, I am really so happy for you, and I am so grateful that you found someone like Edward. He really loves you and you deserve that. I know that I haven't been the most supportive mother in the world since you left for college, but I just didn't want to let you go. I just missed you, Bells."

Bella took in her mother's words and once again the guilt took over. She hated lying to her mother. She knew that above all Renee just wanted her to be happy. She smiled at her mother and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks, mom, for everything. You've been great," Bella replied.

"I just want to see you happy, even if you're happy in New York," Renee said frowning.

Bella giggled.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked, smiling at her mother.

"That wouldn't be like me now, would it?" Renee grinned mischievously.

Bella glanced at Edward sleeping in the backseat and her heart melted again. She wanted to crawl in the backseat with him, just to feel him close to her. She wondered how she was going to handle the separation once they returned to New York. Renee noticed the frown on Bella's face.

"He'll be fine, Bella. He's just hung over." Bella laughed.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"It was easy to figure out with all the beer bottles in the recycling bin." Renee giggled**.**

"Don't say anything to him, mom; he would be so embarrassed. Besides, it is my fault that he's like this."

"How so?" Renee asked.

Bella proceeded to tell her about the beer game and the set up. Renee found the story amusing.

Renee thought for a minute before speaking.

"You really are different around Edward. You are happy, I can tell."

Bella smiled. "I feel happy, mom," she whispered as she looked back at Edward.

Renee smiled the rest of the way to the city. Once they reached the hotel, Edward woke up looking so much better.

He carried their bag up to the room and once they were behind closed doors he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Bella leaned into him and he buried his head into her soft hair.

"Thanks for taking care of me today. You are the best nurse a guy could have," he said into her hair.

"Well, it's not everyday I have such a handsome patient," she teased.

"I like being taken care of by such a sexy nurse."

Bella turned around in his arms and his lips grazed hers and she moaned softly at the contact.

"I love the sounds you make when we touch. I've never heard anything that turns me on more," he said, kissing her again.

Her cheeks turned a crimson red; he chuckled and then deepened their kiss.

"I'm not letting you go when we get home. I just want to warn you."

Bella smiled up at him.

"Promise?" she whispered.

He captured her mouth with his and led her to the bed.

"Will you lay down with me and let me hold you until the troops arrive?"

"Gladly."

Bella and Edward lay in bed laughing about the events of the night before, and her fears subsided as they did every time she was in his arms. Too soon the knock on the door interrupted their alone time.

"I guess it's time to go entertain the Cullen crew," Edward stated as he helped Bella off of the bed.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett came in as soon as the door opened. Bella noticed that Emmett and Jasper looked as hung over as Edward did. She smiled at the girls and they all giggled.

"I made us all appointments for the spa tomorrow. We are all getting manis and pedis as well as facials and then couples' massages. I hope you guys are ready to be pampered." The guys looked at each other and grimaced.

"We will go in peace, but we will never speak of this again," Emmett warned. The ladies laughed.

They spent the rest of the day shopping for dresses. Alice insisted on Bella buying a new dress for the engagement party. Bella was stripped down and handed several dresses to try on. Esme and Renee joined them after picking out their own dresses. Bella felt slightly embarrassed at having to model each of the dresses for the audience. Edward and the guys waited patiently outside the dressing area holding countless bags from previous stores. When Bella tried on a beautiful blue dress with an open back, Edward's eyes opened widely.

Alice giggled.

"Down, boy," she teased as Edward moved towards Bella ignoring everyone around them.

He grabbed her hand and she twirled around as the dress flared and moved with her. Edward pulled her to him and he dipped his head towards her ear.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "That's the one."

A chill ran through her as she shivered at his touch.

"Awwwww," sang the witnesses. Edward kissed her cheek softly.

"Sorry, I just loose control when I am near you," he said quietly so that only she could hear him.

Edward smiled as he released her.

"You are so whipped, dude," Emmett teased as he punched Edward in the arm.

"Shut up," Edward retorted.

After the shopping spree, they headed to dinner. Bella was having a great time with everyone. At one point they were laughing so loud that the manager came over and asked them to quiet down. After dinner, they returned to the hotel and decided to go to a club. Bella was not thrilled to be going out. She was still exhausted from the night before, but she didn't want to miss any time with Edward's family. Esme, Carlisle, and Renee stayed back at the hotel as they made their way to the club.

"Edward, I can't dance," Bella whispered to him once they were seated at the table inside the club.

Edward held her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'll be with you the entire time," Edward assured her.

They spent several hours dancing and laughing. The all drank water or coke since they were still reeling from the other night.

Edward pulled her close when a slow song came on and guided her back to the dance floor.

"Edward, you know you are taking your life in your hands by dancing with me**, **right?"

"You don't scare me, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you; just follow my lead," he said softly.

On the dance floor, Edward held her tight and they swayed together. Their bodies were moving as one; Bella was embarrassed at her body's reaction to him. She couldn't get close enough. She shared a passionate kiss with him as the song ended, capping off another perfect day with the man** s**he loved.

They said their goodnights once they returned to the hotel. Edward looked worn out from the day, so when Bella changed into a t-shirt of Edward's and headed for bed, she expected him to be asleep, but was surprised to find him waiting for her.

She climbed into bed and snuggled close to him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," Bella said.

"I couldn't go to sleep without giving my fiancée a proper goodnight kiss," he whispered before he placed his mouth on hers. She returned the kiss with fervor.

"Mmmm," Edward moaned. "You make me so happy, Bella"

"We'll see if you still feel that way after a trip to the spa." She giggled.

Edward chuckled and stroked her hair as their lips remained together.

She smiled against his lips as he moved to kiss her forehead before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N~ I hope you got all of that. Review, Review, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Endings

**A/N~ Thanks for being so patient. I did get a chance to write while was moving, tough I am still struggling with my research paper, since I would rather write for you guys. **

**Just a warning for those of you that didn't realize that I had changed the rating on this story to M. Mostly because lemons will be play apart in the story line and you horndogs seem to love them. So if you are underage, please skip over it. You have been warned!**

**Story Suggestion~ A new writer named WriteOnTime has a brilliant and witty story called The Port Angeles Players. Check it out! It had me in stitches!**

**Thanks to Clarisa you always manage to stay positive about my writing and you give me great feedback as well as great suggestions for alternitive words for moan. Thanks to the lovely ladies at twilighted who are always wonderful. **

**Disclaimer- ****SM owns all, and rules all that is Twilight. **

BPOV

Bella woke up once again in the warmth of Edward's arms. Her head was on her pillow instead of Edward's chest, but his arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt a sigh leave her mouth as she just stared at the beauty of his face. His dark two-toned hair was disheveled, slightly covering his eyes. His face looked peaceful, the five o'clock shadow contrasting with his flawless, pale skin. Bella felt the familiar burning in her chest at the sight of him. The writer in Bella went to work as she thought of how she would describe Edward if he were a character in one of her stories. She thought of many words to describe him, but none of the words did him justice, so she settled for brilliantly stunning.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Edward whispered without opening his eyes.

Bella's heart fluttered and then she grinned at being caught ogling his perfection.

"Actually, I was just counting all the flaws on your face," she teased.

Edward's eyes popped open in amusement.

"Really now, I guess we should just ask everyone to refer to us as beauty and the beast," he whispered as he pulled her closer and began tickling her sides.

Bella struggled against him in a fit of laughter, trying to break free.

"Ok, I lied; I was memorizing your dazzling face, so when we get back to the city, I can pretend that you are still there, lying next to me." She giggled.

Edward pulled her closer to him and a serious look flashed across his face.

"Bella, I meant what I said; I am not letting you go when we get back. I want us to be together," he said sincerely.

She felt her heart melt as she pulled him closer for a kiss. Edward moved over her and she smiled against his lips, anticipating more pleasure.

"Whatever you give me, I'll take, Isabella. I don't think I can go back to my life unless you're in it."

Bella pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his luscious brown and bronze hair.

"Me either… I think I would wilt away," she whispered.

"Bella, I…" He stopped suddenly at the sound of Emmett's fists against the door, his loud voice effectively breaking up their conversation.

"Come on, sleeping beauties… It's time to get all pretty."

Edward jumped up and opened the door wearing only his boxers.

"Dude, you have the worst timing," Edward muttered as he let Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper into the room. He rolled his eyes in frustration as he went into the bathroom.

Emmett laughed heartily. "Just call me the cockblocker."

"Hey, Bella… sorry if Eddie boy left ya hanging, but we have a bet to make good on, and he's not getting out of it, even if he has to leave a beauty like you alone in bed."

Jasper chuckled, Rose smacked Emmett in the head while Alice flitted to the dresser, pulling out a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a tank top and throwing them at Bella.

"Get dressed; we have a day of beauty ahead of us," Alice announced as she practically jumped up and down showing her excitement.

Bella huffed as she grabbed the clothes and went towards the bathroom with Edward where he was brushing his teeth.

Once she was inside, she smiled at him and he moved closer to bring her into his arms.

"Sorry, love… This must be one of the times where you can appreciate being an only child," he joked.

"I do want to finish our conversation later, though," he said as he playfully swatted her butt.

"Well, we will see if you're still talking to me after the facial," shelaughed

Edward left her to get dressed; she looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered how her luck had changed. Edward appeared so sincere when he told her his feelings for her. She brushed her teeth with a permanent smile plastered on her face. Once she finished dressing and grooming herself she joined the others.

Edward was dressed and alone when she returned.

"They're meeting us downstairs; are you ready?"

Bella grabbed her purse and a jacket and followed Edward downstairs. The spa was located inside the hotel, so they weren't required to go out in the cold weather. The guys grouped together, looking like they were headed to the gas chamber.

Alice, Rose and Bella giggled at the worried looks on the guys' faces.

"Come on, guys. Stop worrying--it will be fun," Rose said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I think that a colonoscopy would be more fun than what is waiting for us beyond those doors," Emmett stated.

"Dude, I've seen a colonoscopy performed. I'd much rather have goop on my face than have to endure a camera in my exit-only orifice," Edward replied. Everyone broke into a fit of laughter as they entered the spa.

They were met by a stocky woman named Midge. She wore an all-white outfit and had a smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

"Welcome; you must be the Cullen party."

"Yes, we are. Now, Midge, the gentlemen over here have never experienced a spa before. So we're hoping that you can help them out a littlesince it's their first time," Rose explained.

Emmett's eyes grew wide as he looked to Rose as if pleading for mercy.

"Relax, big guy. You are in great hands, right, Midge?"

"Absolutely; gentlemen, you can follow me and I will show you where to change. Ladies, if you follow that hallway, you will find the ladies' dressing room. You may store your things in the lockers provided. After you change, we will meet you for a light breakfast on the veranda."

Bella smiled as she waved goodbye to Edward as the guys followed Midge down a separate hallway. The girls couldn't help but giggle as they witnessed the terror behind their eyes.

Once they were in the locker room, they were each given a comfy white terrycloth robe to wear. It was soft and smelled wonderful. They undressed in a hurry, and after securing their personal items, they walked out to the secluded, glass-covered veranda with a lovely view of the water. The room was warm and inviting with a fire going in the corner of the room. The girls took their seats at the table and waited for their guys to join them.

They heard Emmett's voice before they saw them, and he was adamantly describing something to Edward and Jasper. As they got closer, they could hear his tirade.

"I swear she tried to cop a feel."

"Emmett, she did not; all she did was hand you a robe and tell you to strip," Jasper challenged.

'Rosie, I'm not sure this is a good idea. I think that Midge might want a piece of this," he said pointing to his body. "I should probably go back to the room so that I can protect what is yours."

"Not a chance, Romeo. Besides, I don't mind sharing with Midge," she teased, causing another round of laughter to ensue.

They enjoyed their breakfast of coffee, pastries and croissants. The conversation was interrupted when Midge came in with a waiter to clear the table.

"I hope you are ready for a relaxing day. Your first treatment will be pedicures and manicures. Once they are completed we will move on to waxing for everyone who needs it, and then facials for everyone, and then ending with a private couples' massage. Do you have any questions before we get started?"

Emmett raised his hand as if he were in school.

"This waxing thing--who determines if you need it? Cause I like my hair just where it is."

"Well, if I may be blunt, your eyebrows could use some work. She will just clean them up a bit."

Emmett's hand went directly to his eyebrows with a shocked expression and he once again looked to Rose for help.

"He would love his eyebrows waxed," Rose said to Midge. Emmett looked like he was going to be sick, as Edward chuckled at his reaction.

"You are being such a girl right now, Emmett. Suck it up. We are at their mercy, so we might as well embrace it," Jasper said as Alice jumped into his lap and kissed him passionately.

"You're a suck-up, Jazz," Edward huffed.

"No, I'm smart, while you both are crying; I'm going to be getting some good lovin` tonight for being such a great sport."

Emmett coughed as he muttered "brownnoser". Everyone laughed, even Midge.

Once they were seated in the large, comfortable massage chairs, they began soaking their feet.

"Damn, Jasper, I think you've got some toe jam happening there. I feel sorry for the poor woman who has to dig out all that crap."

"Shut up, Emmett. I don't have toe jam."

Edward laughed as he watched Bella lean back in the chair silently listening to their banter with her eyes closed. He had never seen her look so beautiful. She had a smile on her face. Her beautiful mane, falling over the white robe, and the curve of her lips sent a jolt through his heart as he admired her. He thought back to earlier when he had Bella in bed. He had once again been on the brink of telling her that he was in love with her when Emmett ruined the moment with his incessant knocking. He smiled as he remembered Bella telling him that she would be miserable without him once they got back to the city. He was filled with hope that maybe she loved him back. He decided to follow Bella's example as he closed his eyes and relaxed as a young lady worked on cutting his toenails and massaging his legs and feet. She used a rough rock to remove the dry skin. Edward had never paid attention to his toes before, but was actually enjoying that his feet were being softened. Another young lady came and sat next to him and started soaking his hands in a thick liquid. He opened his eyes when he heard giggles coming from the ladies. As he opened his eyes, a flash of light hit him right between the eyes. They were taking photos to commemorate the day. Edward just chuckled as he decided that he was very confident in his manhood and a few hours at a spa wasn't going to change that. He figured that the ladies could have their fun, even if incriminating pictures were taken. He smiled for the camera while he heard Emmett moaning in despair on the other side of the room.

After the pedicures and manicures were done, the ladies and Emmett went into the door for waxing while Jasper and Edward stayed out in the waiting area drinking champagne.

"This isn't bad, Jasper; I can see why the girls would want to come here. I don't think my feet have ever felt softer," Edward said

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. After a few moments of silence a loud yelp was heard coming from behind the door that the others had gone through. Jasper and Edward looked at one another, both relieved not to have been subjected to waxing. A further scream was followed closely by another one, and then the door burst open, and a tormented Emmett walked back out to join them. His fingers were lightly rubbing the reddened area around his eye.

"Our women are just plain crazy! They just waxed my eyebrows, bro, and man, it hurt like crazy. Those crazy girls are getting EVERYTHING waxed."

Edward and Jasper looked at each other. Their eyebrows rose slightly, as they contemplated what Emmett had said. It was silent for a moment.

"They do this on purpose for us guys; Rose is going to be in pain for me. I feel so guilty," Emmett said wincing at thought of the procedure they were about to endure.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, finally noticing the red marks that surrounded his eyebrows.

"No, they do it so that they can feel good about themselves. It makes them comfortable, and we just get some of the benefits," Jasper stated as he broadened his smirk.

"Everything, huh?" Edward asked as his mind wandered.

Emmett just nodded his head and they sat in silence waiting for the ladies joined them.

Edward hadn't seen Bella undressed at all but he wanted to so badly. He thought of the times that they had been close to moving past the making out stage, but they always seemed to be interrupted. Just thinking about being intimate with Bella sent his body into overdrive and he couldn't control his physical reaction. Now the thought of her body being smooth all over was more than he could take. He groaned at the thought of touching her. Edward pulled a towel over his lap until his current problem could be resolved.

Once the ladies joined them, they went into a small, dark room. There was quiet music playing while Edward sat next to Bella, grabbing her hand as they settled into their seat. The facials were so relaxing that Edward had a hard time staying awake. He did realize that after the tech had shaved him, his skin had never felt so soft.

Once the facials were completed, Edward helped Bella to her feet, and they walked out to the lobby.

Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"I am, and my body feels so clean and soft. I kind of like it. Just don't mention this conversation to Emmett," he teased.

"Well, we have one more treatment, and this time it will be just you and I."

Edward pulled her into his arms and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait."

Edward and Bella were escorted into a nice room that had the lights dimmed. There was a couch, two massage tables, and a small table with fruit on it.

"Go ahead and take off your robes and climb up on the table face down," Midge instructed.

"Once you are done with that, then the ladies will come in and get you started."

Bella looked at Edward and a blush formed on her face.

"I guess those instructions make sense to most engaged couples." Bella flushed self-consciously

"I can turn around, Bella," Edward offered.

"It's not a big deal, I mean; I have seen you without clothes, well, almost all of you," she added with another blush.

Edward kept a hold of her eyes with his and slowly removed the robe. He put it on the couch behind them and then slowly walked to the table where he sat down.

Bella felt brave as she untied the robe and let drop to the floor. Bella bent over to grab it and put it on the couch next to Edward's. Her eyes returned to his as she slowly walked to the table next to him and sat down.

"You're beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered in a low, husky voice she almost didn't recognize.

She lay down on her stomach and covered her backsidewith the sheet provided and Edward did the same thing.

"Thank you," he whispered, facing her as he reached out to grab her hand.

Bella giggled. "For what?"

"Thank you for trusting me," Edward replied

"I thought you meant thank you for letting you see me naked." Bella grinned

Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Well, that too." He chuckled. They were giggling when two masseuses came in. They lightly worked the muscles in their necks and upper backs, and they finished in about a half an hour. Bella was surprised, because she knew that they had an hour and a half time slot for a massage.

"The rest of the time is yours. We have left towels, and the oils that we use. Have fun and just buzz us if you need anything. Otherwise you won't be disturbed."

Edward smiled.

"I like the spa," he stated as he stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He went over to Bella's table and helped her sit up.

"Bella, I know that this part was set up by my sister, and she probably assumes that we are intimate, but I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. If you want to spend the rest of our time on that couch taking a nap, then that is what we will do."

Bella smiled at Edward and leaned in to kiss his lips. He wrapped her up in his arms and deepened the kiss. His tongue moved between her lips causing her to moan into his mouth. Edward kept his hand resting on her shoulders, while Bella explored his chiseled chest with her hands.

"Lay down, Edward, face up," she said with authority as she wrapped herself in a towel and secured it under her arm.

Edward did as he was told and then placed the sheet over his middle, leaving his legs and torso exposed. Bella went to the table that had all the massage oils on it and generously covered her hands with the slippery oil.

Bella's small hands slid gracefully over Edwards's chest as she smoothed the oil into his skin, causing a glistening effect. He closed his eyes and she felt every muscle and every inch of his hard body.

Edward moaned the further her hands slid down his body. She stopped when she got to the sheet, but resumed once she found his legs. She watched Edward's face as her fingers worked their way up his body. She could feel his body quiver with anticipation. She was surprised how her own body reacted and her mind was lost in a cloud of lust. She tried to keep her head on straight, and she could already see that she was having an effect on him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to show him how good he made her feel, but she didn't know if she was brave enough. Their whole relationship was nothing more than a big shamso she worried that she would be making a mistake if she went any further. Seeing the sheet rise as she made her way up his leg was more than she could stand.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"I'm going to touch you now," she continued with more bravery than she felt.

Edward's eyes closed and he moaned.

"Please, Bella."

Her hand grazed his manhood and he moaned loudly. She almost moaned herself when her hands first touched him and she felt his size. She took him in her hand as she removed the sheet with her other one. She had a firm grip and the oil from her hands caused a slippery friction as she moved her hand up and down. She stared at his beautiful face as she brought her other hand in to help. His breathing was heavy as he stared up at her.

"Bella, your hands are perfect. I'm not going to last long, baby."

Bella smiled at him and she continued moving her hands, but moved her head closer to his and took his tongue in her mouth, kissing him without mercy.

"Oh, Bella, yes!" he breathedagainst her lips.

She tightened her grip and grazed the head of his member with her thumb. It was more than Edward could take, and after a few more pumps, he released into her hands. Bella's lips remained on his as he came down and his breathing slowly regulated. Once he was more stable, he looked up into Bella's eyes and she released his lips.

"That was… more than I… it was perfect," he said as he sat up. He grabbed a towel and cleaned up and then devoured her mouth once again.

"Ok, your turn." He smiled as he lifted her onto the table. She giggled nervously. She leaned back as he put the sheet over her. She loosened the towel, letting it slide open. Her heart pounded rapidly as she anticipated his touch. He leaned over her, his eyes filled with desire as he whispered in her ear.

"I want to make you feel good. You tell me when to stop."

Bella nodded her understanding as she felt his fingers touched her skin. His hands started at her neck as he gently rubbed the oil into her skin. His hands caressed her and she shivered atthe electricity of his touch. It was hard for her to control her breathing. His hand moved down to her shoulder, then lower to her chest and under the sheet to her beautiful breasts. He moved the sheet down so it rested on her stomach.

Edward's eyes grazed over her creamy white skin. He had no idea how he was going to maintain control. His finger glided over her erect nipple. She moaned and looked into his eyes.

"Bella…" he whispered as his hands paid homage to her body. He wanted so much to taste her, but he worried about going too fast. His hand moved lower as he finally spread his fingers out and moved down her flat stomach. He shoved the sheet off of her body as he stared at her bare center.

His breath caught in his throat**, **as his hands continued their descent down her body. He paused momentarily, as if asking permission to continue.

"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly.

Edward swallowed hard and closed his eyes while he touched her sweet folds. She was glistening with her personal dew and he longed to taste her. He moved his fingers along her slit and she moaned with pleasure as his thumb grazed her clit. She thrust her hips toward him as he increased the pressure of his movement.

"Yes, Edward… Oh, yes!" she cried out.

He slipped a finger into her tight core and she continued the movement of her hips.

He brought his head toward her lips as his hand continued.

"I want to taste you, Bella; may I?"

"Yes, baby… Please," she whispered.

Edward brought his mouth down to her clit and moaned as he tasted her sweet juices.

"God, you taste amazing, baby." His words vibrated against her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her that she had never experienced.

His mouth lapped her completely as he added another digit inside her and pumped her furiously.

"Edward… I … I'm going….AAWWWWWW…."

Bella was sent over the edge as he continued pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers while her orgasm rocked through her body.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life," Edward's voice came out in a husky whisper as he climbed up on the table and held her tight.

"I have never felt anything more beautiful in my entire life. Thank you," she replied as she brought her lips to his.

"You are perfect, you know. I told you, you know how to do everything," she teased.

"I have so much more to show you."

"I can't wait"

"I think we just had a happy ending." Edward grinned.

"I know I did." Bella giggled and kissed his neck.

"You're amazing, Bella," he whispered against her lips.

"So are you."

**A/N~ Review, Review Review. I need some feedback on my citrus. All except for my BFF Staceygirl. I am dying to know the movie that this one inspires. Love Ya Man!**


	11. Chapter 11 What Now?

**A/N~ I just have to say that I am sorry for the delay. I have had some RL issues that have not only been time consuming but emotionally exhausting as well, so writing was on the bottom of my list. I do hope to go back to my normal schedule and post a chapter a week. Thank you all for being so positive about my story and for your concern in between updates. I love and read every word, positive or negative that you send and I want you all to know that I appreciate everyone of you. **

**Clarisa~ thanks for taking this disastrous chapter and making it readable. Your wisdom makes you irreplaceable. **

**There is a thread over at Twilighted for this story. Feel free to stop by and chat. I will look on it every day if and send you some insider information. **

***** Warning***** there is a lemon ahead…Please read responsibly! **

**What Now?**

Edward held tightly to Bella's hand as they reached their hotel room. She had been very quiet on the way back from the spa and he started to worry about the silence. He wondered if she was sorry, or if she were second guessing the intimacy that they shared. He wished that there were some way that he could read her mind so that he could ensure that things were okay between them. He rolled his eyes, trying to dispel the negative thoughts in his head, but it seemed that every time he and Bella got closer, she would pull back from him. He also knew that now that he had just a taste of Bella, he wanted her more than ever. Edward normally didn't have to chase a girl; he felt lucky in that regard, but with Bella it was different. He couldn't explain the fact that she could turn him into an insecure teenage boy in mere seconds. He smirked at his thoughts before he noticed that she was smiling up at him.

"Everything ok there, Dr MMMM?" she teased, using the nickname that made him blush.

"You look a little serious; are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fantasticBella! How are you?" he asked almost nervously.

"I had a great time with you today," she whispered as she looked down to their intertwined fingers.

Edward smiled at her and then pulled her into a warm hug.

"I did too. It was better than great; it was amazing… just like you," he murmured as he kissed her softly. Her breath caught slightly before she settled into her blushing grin.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Why don't we take a shower and then maybe we could take a nap together?" Edward suggested while smirking and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I think I have unleashed the beast," she giggled.

Bella went into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Need any help in there?" Edward shouted through the closed door.

He heard her contagious laugh and couldn't help but sigh.

"How about we walk before we run?" she quipped back.

Edward took a deep breath and settled himself on the bed. He realized that he needed to have more faith in Bella and that he needed to stay positive. He needed to be happy that they were together, but couldn't help but wonder how much better he would feel if they had met the conventional way and they were free to date without the backstage drama of their current situation.

Bella let the water flow through her hair as she leaned back slightly. Her body felt relaxed and light. Her mind went back to a few hours ago when Edward had his beautiful hands and mouth all over her. Her body trembled at the memory and she couldn't help but smile. She had fantasized about Edward and what he could do with those strong hands and agile fingers, but it was nothing compared the real thing. Bella knew that she had zero self-control around him and if he had so much as hinted to having sex at the spa, she would have agreed in a heart beat. She was gone. Edward Cullen was her undoing, and she couldn't be happier.

After her shower, she slipped into a long t-shirt and some yoga pants. Once she emerged from the bathroom, she noticed Edward sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey beautiful, I called the family and told them we were staying in tonight, so I ordered room service. Is that okay with you?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good… I'm going to get a head start on that nap," she said as she jumped on the bed next to him.

Edward scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mummmm, I like the sound of that," he whispered into her neck.

"Nope… shower for you mister, then we can, ummm, 'nap'," Bella teased, clearing her throat.

Edward groaned while pulling himself up and went into the bathroom for his shower. The food arrived just as he got out, and they piled the food on the bed and watched reruns of MASH on TV.

"How did you get your family to leave us alone tonight?" Bella asked.

"I just convinced Alice that we haven't had time alone, so, being the romantic that she is, she made our excuses for us. I think they were going to hit up another club tonight."

Bella took a deep breath with a look of clear relief.

"I'm so glad that we are right here and not out there with them. Does that make me boring?" she asked.

"There is nothing boring about you, Bella." He grinned before throwing her down on the mattress and attacking her mouth with his.

Bella immediately responded to his kiss and pushed herself closer to him. The tingling sensation that was ever present at their touch seemed to consume every movement, every touch. The pleasure that Bella felt underneath Edward made her feel dizzy and out of control. She was lit with a passion her body had never felt, but that her heart was feelingeven more.

"God, Bella, you make me so crazy. I just can't get enough of you…" Edward said in between kisses. Bella let out a soft moan as his hands trailed up from her hip to her stomach and traced their way under her shirt.

"You feel so good, baby… but, I need to tell you something before we go any further," he whispered.

"What is it?" Bella asked, trying not to look panicked.

"I have been trying for days to tell you… and even though I told you the other night when I was inebriated, I just have to let you know that… I am hopelessly in love with you. You make sense in my senseless world, Bella, and I don't want to scare you, but every time I kiss you, I feel like I am lying to you in some way by not telling you the truth about the way I feel."

Bella was silent as she stared into his beautiful, truth-filled eyes. She was lost in the moment as every dream she'd ever had about this moment was coming to fruition. She wanted to speak, but she was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't string a coherent sentence together**.** Edward misread her silence and started to speak again.

"I know that you might not feel the same way, but Bell…" his words were cut off by Bella's hungry mouth on his. He felt wetnessfrom her face on his and he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet breath and her salty tears of joy. A euphoric feeling surrounded them both as they continued their exploration of each other's mouths. The sensation of her tongue against his was more than he could take. He opened his eyes and he found love reflected on Bella's face as she stared back at him and the sizzle that he felt in his chest increased. He let a huge sigh, trying to regain some of the oxygen that he had lost in her kiss.

"I love you too, Edward; I think I did from the moment we met. I can't believe that this is real," she whispered in between kisses as she finally found her voice.

"Oh… this is real, baby. God, Bella, thank you so much… Damn, I was nervous for a second, thinking that I would never hear you say that! I am going to make you so happy," Edward murmured into her ear as he pushed his body further onto hers. Her legs naturally moved apart making room for him in between her legs as their clothed bodies glided together.

"Let me love you, Bella," he sighed.

"Please… love me, Edward. I need you."

Needing no more encouragement, Edward slowly rose to his knees still hovering over her. He took in the beauty that lay beneath him; every movement and every touch was slow and meaningful. He wanted to take his time and worship her the way she deserved. His long fingers spread out and lay perfectly on her hips then slowly moved up towards her stomach catching on her t-shirt, moving it up with his touch. She lifted up slightly so that he could bring it over her head. His eyes never left hers as his hands returned to her flat stomach and then slowly journeyed north to her beautiful mounds of flesh. Her pink nipples hardened as his thumb ran over them, causing a groan to slip from her lips. She closed her eyes to experience the incredible sensation of Edward's hands. He scanned her glorious chest and his hands followed the path his eyes tookas he gently squeezed her breasts. He leaned over to kiss the delicate skin and she squirmed as his breath on her increased her own breathing.

"God, Bella, you are so beautiful. Every inch of you is perfection. I feel so blessed to touch you," he said as he languorously kissed her chest. Her hands flew to his hair as she pulled him closer.

Edward moved back down over her, and his hands touched every part of her as his fingers dipped into the waistband of her pants and he pulled them down slowly. He had seen her lying naked before him at the spa, but he couldn't contain his lust at seeing her sprawled out in front of him, moaning his name. His eyes darkened as he pulled her lace panties off with her pants and threw them behind him.

He started at her knees and kissed his way up her body, his fingers tracing her inner thighs. Her perfectly smooth body enabled him to see the moisture between her legs. He growled as his hands made his way to her center. She moved with his hands trying to create more friction as the tiny sounds that flowed from her lips increased his determination to please her. He reached down and pulled his own shirt off as he continued the stroking of her pleasure point. Her moans got louder as she chanted his name over and over. Bella looked up at him, almost pleading for release, as his pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Oh baby… don't stop… please, it feels so good," she cooed as she grinded her hips in time with his thrusts in and out of her. He curled his fingers inside her, reaching for her sweet spot and his thumb glided across her swollen nub. She shook beneath him as he kissed her hard while he felt her screams of pleasure in his mouth.

Bella smiled at him as he pulled away from her lips. She pulled his body closer until she felt his hardness on her inner thigh.

"Edward… I want you … all of you. I need to know what you feel like inside me."

"Bella… what about … I don't have a condom."

She kissed him and moved her hips until he was at her entrance.

"I'm on the pill," she said as she kissed him again until he couldn't take it anymore and slid inside of her quickly.

The sound that they both released as he entered her was one of relief, longing and love.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out.

"You feel so good, Bella. If I ever have to die I want it to be inside of you… Oh, God!" he pleaded out loud as he moved in and out of her. The angle of his thrusts sent Bella over the edge for the second time.

He watched her ride out the waves and was amazed at the intensity with which her whole body shook under him. He felt himself get even harder at the sight. He felt so in tune to her body as they worked together in harmony for their mutual release. He had never taken this much pleasure in watching someone enjoy him. Bella was beautiful when she came to her release and he just wanted to make her happy one more time.

"I love making you happy, Bella. Let go again," he said as he continued his movements and gently stimulated her sensitive flesh between his finger and thumb. Her face was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen and he had to control himself, because his body felt alive and he didn't want it to end just yet. He needed to see her and please her one more time.

"Oh Edward… again… I am going to go again… Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she once more fell over the edge.

After her wave of pleasure, Bella met every single thrust until Edward crashed his mouth to her, spilling into her for the first time.

The beating of their hearts and the jagged breathing of their mutual pleasure slowly subsided.

"This has been the best day of my life, Bella. I am crazy about you… I love every part of you."

Bella giggled at his enthusiasm and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I dreamt about this, Edward, but the reality is so much better."

Edward finally pulled out of her and nestled into her side. He kissed the top of her head.

"You dreamt about me?" He smiled.

"Edward, I am sure that every woman in the free world who has ever known of your existence has dreamt of you."

Edward chuckled.

"You are so absurd, Bella."

"Nope, just truthful," she replied in her laughter.

Bella shifted uncomfortably beside him, as if she wanted to say something.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"I know that we didn't talk about this before, but I wanted you to know the reason that I am on the pill. I have been on it since I was seventeen to regulate my cycle. It's not because I'm… well, you know… active with anyone else. As a matter of fact, I have only been with two other people in my life, and this is the first time I haven't used a condom. I just don't want you to think that I am loose or dirty," she said shyly.

Edward couldn't help but smirk at her innocence and thoughtfulness. She was adorable in every way. He hugged her and smiled against her hair.

"I know you, Bella. I know who you are, and for the record, I am not Mr. Experienced either. I have only been with three people in my life and they were all in relationships with me, though this is the first time that I have felt someone skin on skin, too--so I guess in way, we are each other's firsts." He laughed.

Bella looked up at him, surprised. She was shocked to find that he had only been with three other women in his life.

"Wow, then how do you know how to make me so crazy? You must be a natural. I have never felt like I was floating before and you, Edward, made my body float and sing and…"

He cut off her words by kissing her gently and caressing her tongue with his.

Bella giggled into his mouth as she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her heart.

"Do you feel it…?" Edward rested his hand and felt the pulsing of her heart against his palm.

"I feel it, Bella," he whispered.

"That, my friend, is what you do to me with just a touch."

He smiled again as he moved his hand further downto her breast.

"Can I feel it here as well?" he asked, moving his hand down to cup her center.

Bella moaned at his touch.

"What about here?" he teased.

"Oh yes, you can definitely feel it there," she said as she moved against his hand.

Edward once again moved his fingers inside her and kissed her passionately. She sung out his name as she found her release quickly.

"If I didn't think it would come back to bite me in the ass, I would have to let my mother know that you have lived up to her nickname, Doctor."

"I have never worn a name more proudly," he chuckled.

Their laughter filled the air and they cuddled together until sleep finally found them.

Bella was the first to awaken the next morning. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in Edward's arms and that she was still naked, which brought a smile to her face. She sighed with relief that the previous night had not been a dream. They had really pledged their love to one another and made wild, passionate love to each other. She couldn't contain the happiness that she felt. She needed to write. She had to get these intense feelings out of her. She gently lifted herself out of bed without disturbing her sleeping fiancé. She giggled quietly at how that thought brought her joy now, when only yesterday it had made her feel guilt. She grabbed her laptop and returned to the bed. She glanced one more time at the amazing specimen of man that shared her space. She felt butterflies churning in her stomach as she remembered their lovemaking and the touch of his hand on her.

Her fingers danced over the keyboard as everything she felt came pouring out of her. She was in love for the very first time in her life, and as she re-read the words that she had written on the screen, she knew she would one day share this particular piece of writing with Edward only. She smiled as she took in every feeling that flowed through her and she finished her poem. She gave it one last perusal and then felt the bed move beside her.

She looked up from her screen and felt the change in her heart rate as soon as their eyes met.

"Good morning, beautiful Bella," he whispered as he reached out to touch her leg.

"Good morning to you, handsome. How did you sleep?"

"It was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had," he replied with a smile. "What are you writing?"

"Just a little something… I'll let you read it someday, when it's done."

She saved her document and then placed her laptop on the nightstand, moving closer to Edward.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"I wonder if you can die from happiness," he mused.

"That's funny, because I was just asking myself the same question while I watched you sleep."

They sighed loudly together which made them both laugh. They were quietly enjoying the comfortable silence when Edward finally spoke.

"Bella, do you feel better about things… I mean with us and our situation?"

Bella thought for a moment. She hadn't realized how the night before had changed their predicament. She pondered his question as he patiently waited for her reply.

"I feel good about us; I just wish that this engagement party wasn't happening. I mean I still feel guilty about the lie and even more so now that part of this is real. I mean for us to try and make this work. I worry that the lie will come back to ruin us somehow. I just want us to do this normally, but unfortunately, too many people are involved. So, I'm not sure where that leaves us."

Edward thought about her words and he really had to agree with her. He really didn't know how to fix the situation, without having both families hurt in someway. Now with the expense of the party and the celebration of their union, he worried that he would not find a way out of it without hurting someone. He didn't mind being engaged to Bella, because he knew in his heart that she was his life now, but because of Bella's guilt, he knew that the engagement was founded on a could deal with it because he knew that they would be together, but it was too soon for Bella, and he wouldn't risk losing her now.

They were both without a solution and it pained him to know that he couldn't fix this just yet, but he promised himself that he would.

"Bella, I promise that I will figure out a way to make this right. I love you and I want us to work through this together. Just promise me you will give me some time to come to a solution."

Bella smiled up at him and kissed his lips once again.

"I promise that we will handle this together."

**A/N~ Review, review, review~ I can't wait to hear what you all think about the change of events… I'm all ears!**

**Thanks again for reading-**

**Melissa**


	12. Chapter 12 From the Heart

**A/N= THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! I do promise that their will not be anymore long delays like this one. RL is better and I am off for the summer before I start teaching again. So I should be able to update more! **

**For those of you that are receiving this chapter. It is chapter 12 and I erased my last authors note, so please review. If you were one of the 9 that reviewed on the authors note it will tell you that you have already submitted a review. Please feel free to IM me or review on another chapter. I love hearing from you. **

**Thank you to my FF friends Jessica and Amanda. Both of you are so encouraging and you make me smile and I am amazed that I have actually fooled you into thinking that I can write! LOL **

**Clarisa- thanks for everything you do. You have a way of smoothing out the rough edges and I appreciate you more than you can know. **

**My favorite stories that I am reading are **

**Bella and the Millionaire- by Nashstheroy and The Surrogate by Shwriteme and my newest love is The Training School series by Thespoiltone- check them out!  
**

**Without further delay, I give you the real chapter 12. Please don't beat me... I'm all about fluffy goodness and romance, but this chapter is necessary!  
**

**From the Heart **

Edward grabbed the bags out of the car and followed Bella towards the house. She turned as they climb the steps to the porch and he caught a glimpse of the smile that drove him wild. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her curls danced with the movement of her body. She was stunning. He felt his heart skip a beat and a chill ran through him causing him to shudder. He chuckled to himself and still seemed amazed by the effect that Bella had on every part of him. He found it hard to believe that just her smile could evoke such pleasure, but it seemed that Bella was the equivalent of pleasure for him in every way.

They had spent the last few days in their own bubble in Seattle, and now Edward had to prepare himself to share her again. They had made love countless times, never tiring of touching and kissing, but now they were returning to Forks, and their alone time would be cut in half. Bella and Edward had decided to skip breakfast and leave for Seattle before everyone else. Renee was riding home with Esme and the family so they would have some time alone. They had less than an hour before the house would be filled with chaos so time was of the essence. They rushed into the house and up the stairs. Bella pushed the door to her bedroom open, dropped her purse and turned toward Edward as he shut the door. She heard the lock on the door click and she giggled loudly. Edward faced her, smirked and slowly walked closer. She backed away from him as he methodically made his way to her as if he were an animal stalking his prey. Bella continued backwards, never taking her eyes off of him, giving him that sultry look that had too many times been his undoing. She stopped abruptly as her legs hit the bed. A smirk crossed Edward's face as he pounced on her, sending her backwards on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"You have got some moves there, Dr. MMMM, but I think we better get this party started before we're interrupted," Bella whispered before capturing his lips with her own.

He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day worshiping her body. Edward moaned against her lips. He didn't like the idea of feeling rushed, but he needed her now. He loved every minute of their time alone and he wondered how he would make it a day without her once they got home and returned to their normal routine.

Edward leaned up on his arms and he took a long look at the woman that consumed his every thought. She smiled as she started to unbutton his shirt. His hands traveled up her torso removing her dress as fingers grazed lightly over her clothed breasts. After admiring her beautiful form he laced his fingers in the waistband of her panties and removed them. Her breathing sped up at his touch and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of his talented fingers on her body.

"Baby, I want you," she moaned as she pulled off her shirt and then tugged at Edward's belt. He quickly removed the offending items and their bodies become one. There was an all-consuming need that just seemed to grow stronger with every thrust, every touch.

Their bodies moved in rhythm, creating the friction that they both sought.

"I love you Isabella, never leave me… Please," Edward cried out. His words sent her over the edge and he followed soon after, enjoying the ecstasy that only they could feel together.

"I hope it is always like this," Bella murmuredsoftly as she tried to regulate her breaths.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, every time we're together it gets better and better. It couldn't be anything but amazing between us."

They stayed wrapped up together and then cuddled until they heard the sound of cars pulling up in the driveway. They dressed quickly and begrudgingly made their way down the stairs, hand in hand.

"What were you two doing?" Renee teased, smoothing Bella's hair as she walked into the kitchen.

Charlie coughed loudly, abruptly ending Bella's rebuttal. Her mother smirked at her, knowing that she got the last word. Bella rolled her eyes asEdward laughed.

"So we have today and tomorrow to finish the details for the party." Bella rolled her eyes again at Renee. She was tired of hearing about the party and Bella knew that her attitude was quickly getting on her mother's nerves.

"Bella… what is your problem? I'm going out of my way to make sure that you have a wonderful party to celebrate your engagement and all I get is dirty looks and that disgusting eye roll. Frankly, I'm tired of it. So why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Renee snapped.

Bella instantly regretted her behavior. Edward came up behind Bella and she felt his hand on her lower back as he leaned in to kiss her head.

"I'll be in the living room with Charlie; play nice," he whispered before leaving her alone with her mother.

Bella kept her head down in shame. Her mother didn't deserve any of her drama and she felt horrible for being ungrateful. Renee waited for her reply, but her face softened as she saw remorse in Bella's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom; I know that you and Esme have done an amazing job of putting our engagement party together and I really do appreciate you. I just hate being the center of attention. I know you're excited and proud, but Mom, why do we have to have a party where people that don't even know us will just be congratulating us and eating a free dinner? I just feel like it's a waste of money," Bella replied in exasperation.

"Bella… I just want to show you off. I'm happy for you, Baby… I'm sorry if you hate this. You could have told me," Renee said sadly.

Bella giggled as she looked at her mother's sad eyes.

"Like that would have stopped you," she teased. Renee smiled and then joined her in the laughter, essentially admitting that Bella's statement was correct.

Bella had to laugh at her mother. She just wanted to see her happy and be a part of her life. Bella understood that and it was unfair of her to take the frustration of her situation out on Renee.

"That's true, but honey, can you just humor an old woman? I mean, romance hasn't been present in this house since the Reagan administration. Can you just allow me this one party?"

Bella wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

"I love you, Mom… I'm sorry that I was being difficult. I promise that I will have a wonderful time at your party," she said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"It's your party, dear," Renee replied as she fluttered out of the kitchen.

Bella sat at the table and let out a low moan. She knew that her mother's greatest joy was her getting married and starting a family, and she couldn't help wanting to give that to her, but she knew the truth. Bella let the guilt roll over her as she once again went over her predicament. She was truly torn by her feelings about the engagement. In one way, she loved pretending that they were engaged. She loved Edward and she knew that she wanted him forever, but they were still too new to make the kind of commitment that was required in a real engagement. She paused as she contemplated how she had gotten to this point. She frowned as she realized that if the mall incident had not happened, then she might not have gotten as close to Edward. That thought sent a painful stab to her heart. She couldn't imagine her life without him and it seemed that with every passing minute, she fell further in love with Edward. She also knew that she most likely would have never met the wonderful people that she now considered friends… no, she felt more than friendship--she felt a part of their family. She belonged with them. Edward's family had woven themselves into her heart, and she felt blessed to even know them.

She took another deep sigh.

She wished that she could just relax and just go with the flow, but it was the lies that taunted her happiness. She felt like she and Edward had built a house of cards and she wondered when a gust of wind would come and knock it all down. She had always considered herself an honest person, but she was deceiving so many people. She couldn't possibly feel good about this party. She didn't feel good about the deception. She took another cleansing breath and she settled down, knowing that she needed to finish what she started for her mother and for Edward. She felt torn. No matter how everything played out, she just had a sinking feeling that, good or bad, the outcome would affect a lot of people. She said a silent prayer that maybe, just maybe, she would have a happy ending where no one would get hurt. The problem was, she had no clue how she could pull off that scenario.

The next two days flew by with details of flowers, food, RSVPs and music selections. Bella was grateful that she didn't have to do too much. Esme and Renee were in their glory, ensuring that everything would be spectacular.

Alice and Rose hired a professional hairdresser and makeup artist to spend New Year's Eve day beautifying everyone. Alice had helped Bella dress so that she wouldn't mess up her hair. Bella felt elegant and sexy when they had finally finished. She couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction to her look. She had never felt so pretty.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle got ready at the hotel. They were waiting for the limo in the lobby when Emmett noticed the worry on Edward's face.

"Are you chickening out, little bro? You look like you're heading to another day at the spa," Emmett chuckled.

"No, I'm not chickening out; I just want everything to go well for Bella tonight. She was a little stressed earlier."

"Don't sweat it, bro; chicks love this stuff," Emmett replied, dismissing his worries. Edward knew that he couldn't understand the misgivings that Bella was going through. He was the only one that understood. He knew that Bella couldn't talk to anyone else but him about their situation, so he needed to keep her close and calm tonight. As Edward thought back to the last two weeks, he realized that his life had changed in so many ways. He never imagined that he could feel so much for one person and so quickly. He had always imagined that falling in love would be a slow and progressive feeling, not the intense rush of adrenaline and excitement that he was currently feeling. Bella was all of that for him, and he wondered if this was the way love really happened. His thoughts raced to his parents and he smiled as he remembered the story of how they fell in love. They had met on Spring Break their senior year of college. Carlisle still had four years of med school ahead of him when he first saw Esme. His father had told him that the second that they touched, he knew he would never let her go. They were married later that summer. His parents were the perfect examples of lasting love. Edward let out a deep breath as the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. He knew that what he felt for Bella was just as strong as what his parents had described, and he felt a peace overcome him as he realized that he really did have a chance at being as happy as they were.

They pulled up in front of Bella's house just before 7 pm. Edward practically ran to the door in anticipation of seeing Bella in her dress. He buttoned his tuxedo jacket before he pushed open the front door. There she was, at the bottom of the stairs looking like she belonged on the big screen with her hair pulled up, exposing her creamy neck. Edward felt his heartbeat pick up at the sight of his beautiful Bella. She twirled around and smiled as Edward admired her.

"You are breathtaking, Bella," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer for a warm embrace.

A soft pink color flooded Bella's cheeks as she kissed him gentlybefore Edward slipped her coat on over her dress.

"You are pretty sexy in a tux, Doctor. I think we may have to make an appearance and then hurry home," Bella teased in an urgentwhisper.

Edward threw his head back in a hearty chuckle.

"You aren't getting out of this that easily. Nice try though!" he teased.

The family piled into the limousine and they headed to the club. Charlie was the first out of the car, obviously embarrassed to be driven around in such a fancy manner. He was just a beer-and-pizza kind of guy, so nothing about the evening would be easy for him. Bella smiled at her father as he held out his hand, and once it was secure in his, he gracefully led her out of the car.

"In case I haven't mentioned it, Bells, you look beautiful. Will you save your old man a dance tonight?"

Bella felt her eyes water as she bit back her tears.

"I can't wait, Dad." she whispered.

Edward joined her and he softly slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. He ran his thumb over hers in a circular motion, soothing her fears. It was like he could feel her apprehension and he knew just what to do. Bella looked over at Edward before they made their way into the club. His bright green eyes stared at her, communicating with her, letting her know that she was safe. It was as if she could hear his voice telling her that everything would be alright and he would be right by her side.

Bella took a deep breath in and out and her nerves eased slightly as Edward continued to soothe her with his ministrations.

After they checked their coats, they were lead to a beautiful table that was big enough to accommodate both families. Bella relaxed as they enjoyed the meal and the banter that took place. She felt at ease and content with Edward at her side. Bella smiled as some of the guests stopped by their table to extend their congratulations. She tried to push back the thoughts of the party and the deception as she made an effort to enjoy everyone around her.

Bella felt a little uneasy as Renee made her way to where the band was playing. She looked around the room at all the guests that were present. She only hoped that Renee wouldn't embarrass her in front of the entire town.

Renee stood beaming in front of the microphone and Edward felt Bella tense up. He increased the pressure of his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He wanted her to know that they were in this together.

Renee smiled happily as she started to speak.

"There are many things that a mother wants for her child, but honestly, I couldn't have hand-picked a better man than the one my Bella chose. I loved him the moment I met him and he has brought so much to my daughter's life. Edward, I want to welcome you to our family and I am so excited to see what my future grandkids are going to look like. Thank you for making my little girl happy! So let's toast to the newly engaged couple… Bella and Edward!" She raised her glass and the sound of clinking glass could be heard all around the room. Bella let out a sign of relief. Edward tilted his glass towards Bella, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I love you," he whispered before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Edward." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He grinned.

"No… it was perfect. Thanks so much for being here for me. I'm sorry if I've stressed you out the last few days."

Edward smiled against her lips as he peppered sweet kissesall over her mouth.

"No apologies! Would you like to dance, Isabella?" he asked seductively.

Bella nodded and he led her out to the middle of the moved her across the dance floor as if she were light as a feather. She felt graceful and pretty and so in love. A few minutes later, Charlie came up to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Son, may I cut in and dance with your beautiful lady?"

Edward smiled and placed Bella's hand into Charlie's.

"Absolutely, sir!" Edward smiled as he walked off the dance floor.

Charlie held his daughter close and Bella felt like a little girl again, dancing with her father. She looked at her dad and she saw the love in his eyes.

"Bells, you know I'm not big on words, but I need to tell you how happy I am for you. You have yourself a good man there, and I can see how happy he makes you. You will always be my baby girl, but I feel good knowing that you have someone to look after you, someone to love you. I know that you'll put everything into this marriage, because you don't do anything halfway, so I want you to know that you have my blessing."

Bella's eyes welled up in tears and she let the tears flow as her dad held her close. She was so happy in that moment with her dad. She loved him so much and always wanted to please him. Her heart sank deep in her chest when she remembered the lie. She couldn't handle it if Charlie were to find out the truth. A sob escaped her throat at the thought. Charlie held her close but stiffened at the sound of her cries. He pulled away from her slightly, as he wiped her tears with his hand. He smiled brightly at his daughter. "Hey Bells, let's not tell Edward about our conversation just yet. I'm having too much fun watching him squirm," Charlie finished with a laugh. Bella's own laughter rang out, officially ending the emotional moment. Bella hugged her father close and kissed his cheek.

"I promise, Daddy! Your secret is safe with me." She giggled and they finished her dance. Bella looked around for Edward. She knew that he wouldn't be far. She knew that he was keeping a close eye on her tonight because he knew how emotional she was. She hated that this lie had consumed them, and she knew that he was right beside her, making things easier. She found him across the room, being occupied by his brother and sister-in-law. She could hear their laughter and she smiled, not wanting to disturb him. Bella decided to get some fresh air and she went out on the veranda. The small man-made lake that surrounded the country club reflected the moon beautifully. Her body felt a chill run through her as the wind picked up for a second. She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost eleven. She smiled as she realized that in a little over an hour she would be in Edward's arms.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Esme came out and gave her a comforting smile.

"How are you holding up, Bella?" she asked sweetly, placing a loving arm around her.

"I'm great. The party is wonderful and I just wanted to thank you again for all that you've done to make it happen," Bella gushed.

"Don't be silly, dear; this is what we do with family." Esme cleared her throat softly before speaking again.

"It is I who should be thanking you, honey." Bella's eyes shifted to meet hers, slightly confused.

"Edward has always been the loner in our family. I mean, he loves us fiercely. Don't get me wrong; there's no hidden drama there. It's just that he's always been the one that was okay being alone. Seeing him right now, Bella, I know that he was just missing something or in this case someone. I've never seen him so happy. You make him happy, Bella." Esme sniffled, obviously trying to rein in her emotions. Bella lightly placed her small hand on Esme's arm to offer her comfort, as she felt the emotions in her own heart fill it to capacity.

"Edward was always the one I worried about. He's always been sensitive but logical. He's graceful yet cautious**. **With you, though,it seems that he has found his wings, because his feet are no longer touching the ground. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for bringing that out in him. I know without a doubt that you will be together forever."

Bella's own tears spilled over as Esme pulled her close in an embrace. Bella held her and cried with her. Esme's tears were filled with joy as Bella's tears were filled with guilt. She wanted Esme to be right, but she honestly couldn't say that she and Edward would be together forever. She wanted that, more than she wanted to take her next breath, but she didn't know, because they had only been together less than two weeks. Esme pulled back and handed Bella a tissue. They giggled together as they lightly blotted their faces.

"I have something for you…but first I want to share something that Edward might not have told you. You see, Edward was very close to my mother when he was younger. She was the one who taught him how to play the piano. He spent hours with her and she had a special place in her heart for him alone. She used to say that Edward was an old soul, and she was right, because as much joy as he brought to her, he loved her just as much and enjoyed spending time with her. He was devastated when she died. He said it felt like he would never see his best friend again. Always sensitive and loyal… that's my Edward," she stated proudly.

Bella listened intently, wanting to soak up any information she could on the man she loved. She smiled as she pictured Edward sitting on a piano bench listening to stories and playing his heart out. She wished she could have met her.

"She left me this necklace, Bella, but as soon as I met you, I realized that she would want you to have it. She would have loved you… like we do. I have a daughter and daughter-in-law that I love with all my heart, but in just a few days, Bella, I believe that we have all fallen in love with you."

Bella shook her head in disbelief as she saw the love and gratitude in Esme's eyes and she was overcome with guilt. Esme reached around her neck and place the necklace on, securing the clasp.

"It is lovely, Esme, but I don't feel worthy enough to accept it. I can't…" she whispered, trying to maintain some semblance of control over her emotions.

"Nonsense, this necklace has finally found its home. It looks lovely on you, Bella, just as I knew it would."

"Thank you so much," Bella finally choked out. Esme smiled brightly and they hugged once more before walking back into the building. Esme squeezed her hand one last time before running off to check on some last minute details.

Bella let out the breath she had been holding and was sickened by the events. She had just had an emotional moment with a woman that she had grown very fond of and it was all fake; none of it was real and it broke her heart. Panic welled in her chest as her eyes scanned the room. She needed to talk to Edward. She couldn't lie anymore. She needed to feel relief from the pain in her heart at her deceit.

She finally found him and she almost ran to him. He turned around and saw her, panic set in his beautiful green eyes. He tried to calm her down with just a look, but she wasn't seeing him; her eyes were closed with fear and when he finally reached her, she fell into his arms. They were standing too close to the band and he couldn't hear her sobs, but he could feel them with every movement. He needed to get her out of there and fast. His eyes searched the room for the nearest exit. He knew that they needed to talk; she was hurting. He knew the lie was killing her spirit and his heart broke.

"Bella… it's going to be okay, I promise, love," Edward whispered in her ear. Bella looked at him with fury and sadness in her eyes.

.

"No, Edward, it's not going to be okay…. Nothing is okay. Don't you see it's over?" she shouted.

Bella froze as her voice rang out loudly just as the music had stopped a second after she started screaming. Bella was mortified as the sudden silence of the room and the large crowd that was now staring at her. She felt dizzy and her first thought was to let the darkness come, but instead she bolted from the room.

Edward stood frozen for a moment, unable to move. He could hear whispers around the room and he wished the band would start playing again. His wish was granted just seconds later and his feet were finally able to move. He saw Bella running out the door, followed by Esme, Alice and Rose. He started to move faster but felt resistance on his shoulders. Emmett had a hold of him and didn't let go.

"Dude, let the girls handle this; you need to give her some space." Edward covered his face with his hands.

"No, she needs me… She needs me!" he shouted.

"Come on, bro; let's go back to the hotel… you can stay with us tonight. Things will look different in the morning," Emmett explained.

"Damn it, Emmett, let me go. I need to talk to her. I know she needs me! Now let me go before I kick your ass!" Edward yelled.

Jasper walked slowly to him and put his hands on his arms, calming him.

"Let's not cause any more drama tonight. These people don't need to know everything. Let us take you back with us, Edward, and we'll call the girls and find out what's going on and we'll bring you back. I promise, man."

Edward felt defeated and sad. He longed to be holding Bella. He knew that he shouldn't have left her alone. He felt horrible for making her go along with the party, all because he was embarrassed to tell his family that he was an escort. He felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted to go to her, talk to her. His family wouldn't understand. He knew what Bella had meant when she said it was over. He knew that she didn't mean that they were over like his family thought. He knew that she had just meant that the gig was up, that she was no longer going to lie. She was saying the lie was over. There was no way that he could explain that to his family. He needed to find a way to get to her. He needed to be there for her like he promised. Edward's heart broke as part of him wondered if she could have possibly meant that they were over. He didn't believe that was what she meant but just the thought made the panic rise in his chest. He needed to find her and hold her and then everything would be alright. _It just had to be_, he thought.

**A/N= Review, Review, Review- I'm dying to know what you are thinking?**


	13. Chapter 13 It's Over

**A/N- I was beside myself with how many of you reviewed and told me exactly what you thought and poor Bella received quite a lot of verbal abuse. It is okay, she was mad at herself too, so let's see what happens now and how they can fix this mess. **

**Thanks to Clarissa for a terrific job helping me and cleaning up my mess.**

**Thanks for the staff at Twilighted. Vjgm is the best and if you aren't reading her story Trust in Advertising, then you are missing the best writing out there. She updates every Thursday night and I wait for it. LOVE IT!**

**Here we go…**

**It's Over**

Tears streamed down Bella's face as she frantically searched for the exit. Her sobs grew louder at the full impact of the last few moments played over and over in her mind.

_What have I done _she whispered aloud. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door and then leaned against it before sliding down to the cold floor, pulling her legs close to her body. Her first thoughts were of all the people who stared at her as she stood in front of everyone yelling. She was mortified when the music had stopped and only her voice was heard. She cursed at herself for making a scene and felt sick to her stomach for causing the drama that had unfolded. She should have calmed down before she tried to talk to Edward, and her voice was only raised in order for Edward to hear her over the music… _Edward! Oh he must hate me for this, _her thoughts only causing her to sob louder.

She felt the vibrations of knocking on the door behind her but she couldn't focus on that or Alice's voice that called to her in a panic**.** She needed to talk to Edward! She was desperate to explain her lack of judgment. She tried to focus on remembering the words she was trying to convey to Edward as they rolled around in her mind. She suddenly felt sick as she lifted herself up and made it over to the toilet before she vomited. When she had finished she slowly brought herself to the floor once again and continued crying.

"Oh God, I told him it was over… I just meant that I couldn't lie anymore…" she cried out loud, her sobs growing louder. "Dear God, please let him know what I meant. Please don't let him think that I don't want him," she pleaded.

Esme's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Bella, honey, open up. Let us help you!" she implored.

"Just a minute," she managed to squeak out as she continued to try to calm down.

Bella stood up and made her way slowly over to the sink. She splashed some water on her face and rinsed her mouth out as she tried to steady her breaths. She needed to fix this mess. She had been so touched by Charlie's loving acceptance and Esme's gift, and she was overcome with guilt for the lies that they had told. She wanted nothing more than to believe that she would one day be a part of their family, but the beautiful moment was ruined because in her heart she knew it wasn't true. She had no idea if she would ever be a Cullen, and she didn't want to accept something so personal under false pretenses.

The knocking stopped and Bella realized that she was going to have to face them sooner or later. She glanced at her face and tried to wipe the mascara from under her swollen eyes, but it was hopeless. She gathered the strength to unlock the door and opened it to find Alice, Esme, Rose and Renee staring at her with concern and love in their eyes. They could all see her fragile state and were hesitant to say anything for fear of her retreating back into the bathroom, so Renee stepped up and hugged her daughter without words. Bella let her tears fall as Renee slowly led her out to the waiting limo.

"I'm sorry, Mom…," she sobbed into her mother's neck after they were seated. Esme followed while Alice and Rose stayed behind.

"There, there now, Bella, it's all going to be fine. You'll see," Renee cooed, trying to calm her down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Renee asked.

"No! I need Edward… please, I need him!" Bella pleaded as Renee pulled her tighter against her body while her sobs continued.

Once they arrived back at the house, Bella bolted to her room. Esme and Renee were at a loss as to what to do, but Bella was grateful that they didn't try to stop her or force her to talk. Bella searched frantically for her phone but realized that she had no idea where it was. She stripped off her dress and her shoes and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. The tears had subsided slightly as she tossed herself on her bed, wishing that Edward were with her. She needed his strong arms around her and his smooth voice letting her know that they were okay, that she hadn't wrecked everything with her emotional outburst. She was beyond humiliated by her own behavior. She just lay there hoping that Edward would come soon. Her eyes were heavy and her body exhausted and she drifted off to sleep.

Edward followed his brothers into the hotel and he thought about what had happened. He wondered how Bella was holding up. If he knew her at all, he knew that she was blaming herself for all that had happened. He knew that Bella's breakdown was his fault as well. Bella was not a born liar and she wasn't particularly good at it. He knew that she must be hysterical over the entire incident, and he needed to get to her. His brothers didn't understand his predicament. He couldn't blame them because they didn't have all the answers. They thought they were doing the right thing, but he still needed to get to her with or without their help.

Jasper and Emmett walked into the elevator and Edward followed them, his mind racing for a way to escape and make his way to Bella. He knew he had only a split second as he quickly stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed.

His brothers looked at him in surprise as the door shut and Edward raced off towards the front of the lobby. He made his way to a cab and he jumped in, giving Bella's address. The car ride felt like it lasted years when only minutes were ticking by. As he stood in front of the house, he wasn't sure if he would be welcome, so he glanced at the tree next to Bella's window and hurriedly climbed up. He looked in her window and his heart broke as she saw that she was curled up on her bed in only her underclothes, but even in complete despair, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He tapped on the window, but she didn't move. He tapped a little harder and he noticed her body bolted up from the bed. She looked around the room disoriented and then she finally met his gaze. She ran to the window to unlock it and helped him in.

Bella flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He didn't have his footing yet so they both tumbled to the ground as she started crying softly.

"I'm so sorry! Edward… please, don't hate me!" she cried.

Edward hovered over her and smiled.

"Baby, I could never hate you. I do, however, hate seeing you so sad. Come here and let me hold you."

Edward lifted her up and carried her to the bed just as there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, are you okay? We heard a crash… will you let us in?" Renee asked from behind the door.

"I'm okay… I just need to be alone," she responded tearfully.

"Okay, honey, just let me know if you need anything," Renee said as they heard her footsteps on the stairs.

Bella clung to Edward as they lay together in silence. She loved him so much and she didn't even know where to start.

"I've screwed everything up. I've embarrassed you and our families. I deserve all of it, but you don't. I'm so sorry, Edward. Please forgive me," she pleaded in between sobs.

Edward grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her tear-stained face.

"There is nothing to forgive. I knew this was wrong and it was too much for you. I should have stood up to my parents and explained everything, but part of me didn't want to, Bella, because I don't want us to end. If we hadn't continued with this, I may not have had the courage to tell you that I am so hopelessly in love with you. Please tell me that you love me still; please tell me that you weren't saying we were over."

Bella buried her head into his chest and cried. She was overwhelmed and saddened to know that she had made him worry, that she had hurt him with her dramatics. She was shaking her head as if to tell him that that was not what she meant until she could find her words.

"God, Edward, I am so sorry that you thought that. I'm an idiot for behaving the way I did at the party, but honestly, I'm not stupid enough to let you go. You make me so happy, but your mom and my dad… they just were so… they just made me cry and I was feeling guilty," Bella mumbled.

"Shhhhh, baby, it's okay… calm down and then you can tell me what happened." Edward held her until her sobs subsided. Once she was calm, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern in them. She felt safe and loved and she was ready to begin.

"I must look horrific!" she said trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"You're beautiful, Bella… always!"

She hugged him again and then sat up. He followed her movement as they faced each other on the bed. Bella took his hands in hers.

"Tonight was beautiful. It was everything I hoped one day to have with my family and friends there to celebrate my upcoming marriage. The best part was being there with you, and honestly, most of the night, I spent dreaming about our life together. Then I danced with my father. You know Charlie; he is not one to go on about anything, but he looked in my eyes and told me that was happy for me and that he knew we would make it. He said that if I had committed to marriage, then he knew it was forever." A sob broke through her voice as Edward squeezed her hand a little for comfort.

"I managed to get through that and then your wonderful mother took my hand and told me that she loved me. She told me about your grandmother and how close you were and then she gave me her necklace," Bella said as she reached for her chest to touch it.

Edward took in her words and then his fingers lightly traced the necklace around her neck. He smiled brightly and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment until he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"It looks beautiful on you, Bella, just as I dreamed it would."

"You knew about the necklace; you knew that your mother would give it to me?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, I knew that my mother would one day put it on the woman I would marry, but, no, I didn't know what she had planned tonight. But I can only tell you that after seeing you with the necklace around your neck, I know it doesn't belong anywhere but where it is right now. It will always belong to you, Bella."

"Edward, what are you saying?" she whispered.

"Bella, I know you are scared and I am too. I mean everything has happened so fast and we did everything wrong, but I'm not sorry. I mean, I'm sorry that you feel so bad right now, but I'm not sorry for anything that we have done. I love you, and after knowing you and being with you, I can't imagine my life without you. I see us married, I see us having little Bellas and Edwards running around. I know it's soon, but I honestly don't want out of this. I just want you, however you will let me, be it engaged, dating… hell, Bella, I would marry you right now if you'd have me."

Bella flung herself at Edward again and she giggled.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything. I want to be with you and I do want to marry you, and have your babies, and make love every night and every morning."

She felt Edward's smile against her face, and she had never felt happier.

"Really?" he said as he lifted her head to face him.

"Yes, really, I love you!" Without a moment's hesitation, Edward's lips crashed into hers and he gently pushed her onto the bed as his lips continued their assault.

Edward's mouth left hers and he placed open-mouthed kisses that trailed down her neck and then to her chest. He pushed her bra straps over her shoulders and kissed down one arm. He repeated his actions down her other arm until his lips made their way to her breasts. As he tasted her, Bella's arms went to his beautiful hair and her fingers weaved their way through. Her body felt on fire as his lips moved lower over her stomach towards her hips.

She moaned as he made his way closer to her center. She lifted her hips impatiently as he pulled her panties down and threw them behind him.

"You are perfect…" he whispered as his mouth latched on to her while her moans got louder.

He licked and teased her and his tongue stroked her soft folds until she couldn't hang on any longer. She was lost in the feeling as he sent her over the edge. Bella helped him take off his clothes before he entered her swiftly. They both took a moment to enjoy the sensation of being one.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and he smiled.

"Marry me, Bella, marry me for real!"

"Yes, yes, and yes," she cried out matching his movements as he started thrusting in her. Neither one lasted long as their declaration speared on their desire. As he filled her and moved inside her, he whispered his devotion and his promise to love her always while they came together. Their bodies were quaking with ecstasy at the promise and hope for what was to come. Afterward they lay peacefully together talking about their future before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Bella woke up in Edward's embrace, his naked body against hers, and she smiled as she remembered their night together and her joy at being with him. She leaned up and kissed his forehead and then his cheeks followed by a light kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips.

"That it is, my future Mrs. Cullen," he whispered before deepening their kiss. Bella froze in an instant.

He lifted himself up and pulled them into a sitting position, suddenly concerned that Bella had changed her mind.

"What, Bella?"

"I have to explain to them about last night."

"No, Bella, _we_ have to explain last night; we are in this together, okay?"

They spent the morning talking about what they would and would not reveal to their families, and once they were satisfied, they showered together and dressed for the day, both feeling confident about talking with their families.

Edward and Bella made their way down the stairs hand in hand. Charlie was sitting in his recliner, while Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch, and Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love seat. No words were spoken as Renee entered the room and joined them.

"I am glad that you are all here, because I need to apologize to all of you for my embarrassing behavior last night," Bella started.

Edward squeezed her hand before he spoke.

"We both need to apologize, because, unfortunately, both of our mistakes led to what happened last night."

"First of all, we want to thank you for everything that you have done in the last two weeks for us. I hope that after we explain everything that you will remember that first and foremost," Bella stated, letting Edward continue.

"I am in love with this beautiful woman, but before coming on this trip, we had not discussed getting married. We were shopping on our first full day here and at the mall we ran into some girls that Bella knew from school who, needless to say, were not very nice. They insulted her and tried to downplay us as a couple, and I got upset and just wanted to protect her. Without thinking about the consequences, I told them that I was her fiancé. It seemed to shut them up and we actually had a good laugh at the whole thing, but the next day, we were faced with a dilemma."

Edward tried to read their faces, but while all seemed to be listening intently, they looked completely confused. Bella took over at that point.

"The next morning, Mom had heard from one of the girls' mothers that we were engaged. You seemed so happy, Mom, and Edward just kind of went with it, talking about the ring and it being your Christmas surprise. We really had no idea how this would snowball," Bella said.

"The next thing we knew, all of you had shown up and we didn't know what to do, since we really weren't engaged, but then we were—and it pretty much fell apart last night. You see, Bella and I made the mistake of going along with something that we weren't comfortable with, because we didn't want to disappoint you. We love you all and we were worried about telling the truth."

Edward looked at Bella so that she could go on.

"After spending the week with everyone, I was instantly in love with you all of you which just made us want to please you more. So last night after an amazing moment with my dad and a heartfelt talk with you, Esme, I felt so guilty for deceiving you, that when I went to talk to Edward, I was trying to get across the fact that I couldn't lie anymore. I told him that the lies were over and, of course, that is when the humiliation started and the music turned off," Bella stammered.

Renee had tears in her eyes as she tried to regain some control over her emotions.

"So you're not engaged?" she asked, almost cringing at the thought.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms, and kissed her head.

"Actually, this whole experience has showed us that we need to be together, that we belong together. We have grown closer in the last two weeks and even though we have made plenty of mistakes, we have made them together. So to answer your question, Renee, yes, we are engaged."

Everyone seemed to breathe out at the same time, and Bella and Edward were assaulted by hugs and laughter.

Once it calmed down, Edward asked everyone to sit down because they were not done yet.

Esme looked nervous as Bella started to speak.

"I think that Edward and I are similar in that we are pleasers, we want others to be happy and sometimes we don't say what we need to say. Obviously you can see we sometimes make mistakes in our actions, but we are the ones in this relationship, and so we are the ones that have to steer it."

"What Bella means is that we are going to take our time, and we are not going to make immediate plans to marry. We are going to take this next step slowly and we need for you all to respect that. We love each other and we want to be together, but we need to make our own decisions about when that will be, because this is the most important decision we will ever make. So I guess we are asking you to give us the space to do that without expectations."

Renee walked over to them and stood in front of Bella and smiled.

"I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you, Bella. I promise I will not interfere again," she said tearfully as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Thank you, Mom, I love you…" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, baby."

Bella looked up at everyone in the room and she let the tears fall over her cheeks.

"Thank you so much for understanding, and I hope that you will all forgive us for being deceitful. We love you all and are very sorry."

Bella was once again bombarded with hugs and kisses from everyone. She was amazed at how understanding they were and she realized that she really needed to work on trying not to make everyone else happy. She looked down at her father and was worried that he hadn't spoken. Then he looked up and went to her.

"I'm so proud of you. You stood up for yourself and asked for what you needed. I couldn't be happier for you. I love you, Bells," he whispered into her ear before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Daddy," she replied as a small sob escaped from her father's mouth before he disappeared down the hall.

Edward watched as Bella smiled at her retreating father. He adored how she was with her family and he fell in love with her just a little bit more. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"We did it! Do you feel better?" he asked.

Bella looked into his eyes and saw her future. Everything that she ever wanted was in that room, and she was overcome with happiness as she pulled him in for a lingering kiss. All her dreams were coming true.

**A/N- see the angst wasn't so bad. Give me some love… I brought back the fluff. Just don't think the stories over, we have a lot left. Now they will be heading home to see how they handle being engaged in their normal lives. **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Back to Reality

**A/N- Thank you all so much for sticking with my little story. I can't tell you how lovely it is to receive such sweet reviews on both FF and Twilighted. I just have a bit of housekeeping before we get going. To my bestie and favorite FF author… Thespoiltone. Thanks for saving me. Folks, if it weren't for her and her help with this chapter, my son may have been in college before I got it out. I was having a hard time, but she worked it out with me, so three cheers for Mandy! You are the best. If you are not reading her stories, then you're missing out on a real treat. Her Edward is yummy! Pure smut at it's finest matched with a compelling story line. It is my guilty pleasure.**

**Thanks to Clarisa my beta- she is always there for me, fixing my mistakes and making this easier for you all to read. Thank you for that. Send your prayers for her family, as her husband is recovering from throat surgery. Love you Clarisa!**

**Stories that are making me happy right now are: **

**Across the hall by Zephyersky- **

**Letters to Swan- by kerrybell **

**And the funniest story I have read on FF is **

**Bella the Kidnapper by Kambria Rain- It is hysterical! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… SM has all the money and she has first dibs on Edward. **

**Chapter 14- Back to Reality**

The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting with Edward's family before they had to catch their flight later that evening. Esme grabbed Bella's hand and led her into the kitchen for a private moment. Bella followed her nervously, worried that Esme might still be disappointed in her. Her fears subsided when she saw her bright smile.

"I just want you to know that nothing has changed. I meant what I said last night. You are family and I am grateful for you. You have brought so much to our family in such a short time. I feel like I have my son back and I know it is thanks to you."

Bella pulled Esme in for another hug. "Thank you so much for saying that, but truly it is Edward that has brought me back to life. I couldn't tell you properly last night, but this necklace means the world to me, just as your family does. I feel so blessed to be a part of you all."

"We're all blessed, Bella." Esme smiled and kissed her tear-stained cheek.

Edward and Bella settled into the couch and chatted with everyone while Esme and Renee were in the kitchen cooking.

"So I want to know how all of you ended up in the living room this morning, just waiting for us," Edward asked.

Emmett chuckled and started talking first.

"Well Jasper and I knew that you were headed over here and we called Esme to warn her. She waited for you to come to the door, but you never did. When we got here, we heard Bella screaming _yes, yes, yes_, so we knew that she was either having one hell of a dream or you were with her." Emmett's deep laughter filled the room. "Yeah Bro, I've never been prouder. I mean I always get that reaction, but you… for years I just thought you were batting for the other team. Glad to know that you've got the Cullen moves.

Bella's face turned bright red and she buried her head into Edward's chest, feeling completely embarrassed. Edward tightened his grip on her shoulder and chuckled lightly as his kissed her head then shot Emmett a fierce look that just increased Emmett's laughter.

Rose hit Emmett in the head for his lack of tact and she continued the explanation.

"They sent us back to the hotel after they realized that the loud thud they had heard earlier was most likely you coming in through the window. So we came over this morning, because we figured you had to come down sometime."

"Well, I guess I can just add this to the most humiliating moments in my life," Bella giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella; it was hot!" Emmett smirked.

Rose once again lifted her hand up and swatted the back of his head. The entire room erupted in laughter.

The rest of the day flew by and the Cullens left around five to catch their flight home. Bella and Edward promised that they would call and set up sometime to spend with them in the next few weeks. Later that night, Edward and Bella packed their clothes and gifts. They were both excited and nervous about going home.

That night Edward made love to Bella. It was tender and filled with passion. They lay in each other's arms and they shared their feelings about the day and their confessions to their families. Both felt relieved and at ease with each other.

"Bella, we have to talk about one last thing… It's something that I am feeling sick about. It's about the money that you paid me to be with you." Edward felt Bella's body tense in his arms. He worried that she would not take what he had to say very well. He sat them both up so that he could look into her eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Bella, I am going to return the money to you."

"No," Bella all but shouted. "Edward, you need that money and you fulfilled your end of the deal, and so will I. I love you but I'm not backing down."

Edward smiled at her stubbornness. He lifted her chin so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Bella, there is no way that I can accept the money now that we are together. It would taint us and I couldn't live with it. I love you for real and taking any compensation for the best two weeks of my entire life would just be wrong. Please Bella, don't fight me on this," he pleaded.

"But, Edward," she started but Edward just shook his head.

"Bella, I'm not embarrassed by my former job. This was it for me; this was always going to be my last job and I was blessed to be sent to you. I have always wanted a real relationship and a real love, and I have it but I can't ruin it with money. Do you understand?"

Bella sighed deeply before responding to him. She understood what he was saying and when she looked at Edward she knew that she would give him this.

"I understand, Edward, but I feel bad, I know that you were counting on this money to help with living expenses until your residency starts, but I want you to know that I respect you so I will take the money back, but you have to let me know if you need anything. If you need money, you have to promise that you will ask me first."

Edward pulled her into his arms.

"Bella I promise you that I will be fine. My parents will loan me money on my trust. I get it when I finish my residency and I'll be fine. I am blessed, baby. I am debt free, even after med school. So please don't worry about me. Umm, there is one more thing… I don't want there to be any secrets between us and I know that you will find out when you see your credit card statement, but that day at the mall, I bought the ring."

Edward braced himself for the outburst that he expected from her, but she sat there with her mouth agape just staring at him. He used the moment to explain.

"I wanted to buy the ring, Bella. I tried to tell you that. I mean it was my fault that we needed it, so please don't be angry. I'm not sorry, but I don't want you to be mad. Also, I'm glad that I did, because that ring is from me to you, and now that this is real, and it was how it was meant to be."

Bella shook her head and let the anger flow out of her body at his words. He was right, if they were going to be engaged for real, he would have purchased the ring. She knew that she didn't deserve him at all. She wondered how she could get so lucky.

"Bella, will you please say something? Look, I'm sorry that I duped you, but I wanted to buy the ring."

Bella kissed his lips, silencing him and she pushed him on his back.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for such a beautiful ring. I really do love it!" she purred.

Edward chuckled.

"You always surprise me, Bella; just when I think I have you down, and I think I know what you will say or do, you do something completely different. Thank you for not being upset and understanding."

"Well, you do owe me for tricking me." She smiled against his neck sending her ever-present electric touch through him.

"How can I make it up to you?" he whispered before kissing her neck.

"I think you are on the right track."

"You haven't seen anything yet, baby," he said as he flipped her on her back and attacked her body with his mouth.

*************************

The next morning the drive to Seattle was bittersweet. Bella was so excited about going home and starting a new life with Edward, but she always felt sad leaving her family. Despite having Renee butting into every aspect of her life, she would miss her mom, and leaving her dad was always sad. As Edward held her hand and chatted with Renee, she couldn't stop smiling at the happiness she felt. She had never felt this complete in her life. She almost wanted to pinch herself in case the last few weeks had been a dream.

She hugged her parents and told them that they would see each other soon. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she left them at the curb. Edward placed his hand around her waist and kissed her head in comfort. She felt herself relax as they entered the airport.

The flight was long and cramped, but they enjoyed cuddling and listening to their music together. Bella let out a sigh of relief when they finally landed at JFK.

They shared a cab home and Edward helped Bella with her bags while the cab driver waited to take him to his apartment.

"I'm going to miss you tonight!" Bella smiled weakly.

Edward hugged her tightly and kissed her softly. "I'll miss you too, baby. I'll call you later."

He reluctantly left her at the door, and as soon as the cab pulled away, he felt a tug on his heart. He didn't enjoy the instant loneliness he felt without her touch. They had been inseparable the last two weeks and he missed her instantly. He wondered how he would survive the night alone without holding her. What worried him more was that with everything that had happened, they hadn't talked about anything New York-related. He didn't know what her schedule was like, or even when they would be able to spend time together. He glanced at his watch and realized that besides unpacking and doing laundry, he was free from school for the next few weeks. He wouldn't start his residency until the first week in February. He almost loathed the down time unless he would be able to spend it with Bella.

Her house was quiet as it always was but somehow the silence made her sad. She unpacked her bags, watered her plants, and turned the heat up. She sorted thorough her mail, but nothing she did seemed to take her mind off of Edward. She changed into some comfortable yoga pants and a tank top, dusted her living room and then checked her email. Her boss had left her a message requesting a meeting the next morning. She mostly worked from home and rarely went into the office, preferring to read and edit in the comfort of her house. She wondered what he wanted, but her mind couldn't concentrate on that any longer. She thought of Edward and wondered what he was doing at that moment. She had gotten used to him being by her side all the time, and at that moment she felt like a part of her was missing. The thought embarrassed her greatly, as she tried to remind her self that she had lived for twenty-six years without him, and surely she could go one night without him now.

Bella laughed out loud as she wondered what Edward would think or say if she were to ask him to come over. He'd only been gone just under an hour. She felt ridiculous for being so needy. She had always considered herself independent, which was part of the reason that she hadn't searched after a relationship. But now that she was with Edward, she felt like a teenager because she missed him so much that her heart ached.

It started to get warm in her house, so she went to the thermostat and turned down the heat. An idea came to her. If something were to go wrong in her home, then maybe she could play the damsel in distress card without looking insecure or needy. She scoffed at the idea and thought that she was just desperately lame for even thinking of it.

Bella spent the next few hours trying to work on her book, but her mind kept wandering. Everything she wrote just didn't make sense. She finally decided to make some soup and turn on the TV. As soon as she was done eating, her phone rang and a deep sigh was released as she noticed Edward's name appear on her screen.

"Hey you… how's my favorite sexy doctor?" she said a little too enthusiastically.

Edward's hearty laugh could be heard through the phone.

"Just how many sexy doctors do you know, my sweet Bella?"

"Well, including you… and your dad, I would say two!" she teased

"Aww Bella… my dad? You're kidding, right?"

Bella giggled…

"Come on, baby; this couldn't be the first time that someone has mentioned your father's good looks."

Bella laughed as she pictured Edward's face in a grimace.

"No, but it is the first time that my fiancée has told me that my dad is hot. Ewww, can we change the subject, please?"

"You're the only Dr. Cullen I want anyway. So what have you been doing? I bet you're glad to be home."

Edward sighed.

"Yeah… I feel like I haven't been here in forever. I've just been trying to get things back in order. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just writing, but its a little cold in here, so it's hard to concentrate," she replied, not sure why she'd said that.

"Turn up the heat, babe!" Edward suggested.

"I think it's broken," she said as her heart started pounding because of her lie.

"Bella, it's January; you can't be without heat!"

"Don't worry; I'll be fine. I'll just use an extra blanket tonight—well, unless you know how to fix my heater."

Edward didn't miss the double meaning behind her words and he chuckled.

"I think I can help; should I come over?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, I would never turn down the opportunity to have a hot repairman make a service call."

"Ok, well, I will get my tools and be right over."

Bella's heart sank in her chest as she hung up the phone. _How am I supposed to break the heater in less than 20 minutes? _She wondered why she had told Edward the boldface lie about her heater, and she blushed at her evil plan to lure him over to her house.

"I'm pathetic," she whispered as she made her way to the window to let some cold air in. Then she walked over to the fuse box and looked for the correct fuse and pulled it out slightly. She had done it again with her crazy ideas, and she was sure that Edward would see right through her.

He had waited four hours before calling Bella. Edward hadn't wanted to appear desperate, but he was climbing the walls without her. Then when she mentioned the heat, he couldn't pass up the chance to see her, and if God smiled on him, he would get to be the hero as well. He went to his utility closet and grabbed the set of tools that Carlisle had given him when he went off to college almost eight years ago. The dust on the box was thick and after he wiped it down, he realized that there was still plastic packaging on some of the various tools that he could not name. He hadn't needed to use them before, and if he were honest with himself, he didn't know anything about heating units or any home repairs, but when Bella offered a way to see her without having to admit that he was miserable without her, he had jumped at the chance. He laughed at himself as he grabbed an overnight bag just in case Bella invited him to stay.

The doorbell rang and Bella eagerly answered, anxious to see her man. His smile filled her heart and everything felt right again the second he walked in the door. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. She was desperate to feel his lips on hers again. Edward returned the kiss with enthusiasm and smiled at her.

"You look downright edible," he said as he gave her one last chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Thank you for coming, Edward. I'm sorry that you had to come out in the cold again. I know you have things to do."

"The only thing I have to do is to make sure that my best girl doesn't die of frostbite. It's cold in here. Bella, go put on a sweatshirt until I can get this fixed. Just lead the way to the heating unit first." Bella smiled guiltily and led him to the small closet that contained the unit. First Edward tried the controls on the wall and then he was in the closet for close to twenty minutes. Edward stood in the closet completely confused. He had no idea how a heating unit worked or how to even troubleshoot anything. He occasionally twisted something or pretended to use his tools, but really, he was useless. He decided to wait a few more minutes to tell her that she would have to call a professional.

Bella stood outside the door in the hallway. The guilt was starting to weigh heavily on her chest when he suddenly appeared.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I've tried everything I could, so you will have to call someone in the morning. The only thing I can offer you is body heat." He smirked.

Bella's hands started sweating and her heart raced as she reached out to him and pulled him up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Edward slowly undressed himself as she did the same. Bella went to the closet in the hall to get another blanket for the bed. Edward watched her beautiful naked form walk away from him and he was instantly hard. The need for her grew unbearable as he stalked after her and threw her over his shoulder. Bella squealed with delight as he brought her to the bed. The sight of her spread out before him was intoxicating. Bella's nipples were rosy and hard from the chill in the air as his mouth attacked her body. He made his way down her torso admiring her creamy soft skin. Her soft moans filled the air and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached in between her thighs and found the Promised Land. She was ready for him and he entered her with forceful need.

"God, Bella! You feel so good. I can't be without you… you drive me insane," he gasped as he moved within her.

"Edward… I need more… faster!" she whispered with ragged breath.

As he pumped his body into hers, giving her what she asked for, he couldn't imagine anything better than the sensations of being one with her.

"Baby, this is heaven; you're heaven to me!" His words sent her over, filling her with bliss.

"Edward!" she screamed as her body shook with pleasure, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

With a few more thrusts, his body could take no more and he exploded inside of her while calling out her name.

His limp form collapsed on her as she enjoyed the heaviness of his body while trying to regulate her breathing.

"You are amazing, Bella Swan," he whispered as he rolled over onto his side pulling her close to him.

"No, you are the amazing one."

Edward pulled the covers around them as they snuggled together.

"Bella, I was miserable at home without you tonight. I was thrilled that your heater broke," he said, kissing her head as he held her.

"I was miserable without you too. As a matter of fact, I have a confession to make," she stuttered.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"This is embarrassing, and I hope that you aren't mad, but I pulled the fuse out of the socket that controls the heat, so you would come over," she said meekly.

Edward laughed out loud

"You're kidding, right? Why didn't you just ask me to come over?"

"Well, I was afraid that you would think that I was needy. I mean, I missed you the second that you left. We hadn't made plans to see each other and I just… well, I was just lonely without you."

Edward tightened his grip, as he turned her face to his and kissed her lips.

"You are a silly girl. I was going crazy too. I missed you just as much, if not more. You never have to worry about what I am thinking, because I always want to be with you; so if you need me, just call--I'll be here. Okay?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be; the trip was well worth it!" he teased.

They remained quiet for a few minutes and then Edward spoke.

"It was the fuse? I didn't even check that. Damn, how humiliating. Well I guess that I also have a confession to make."

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I am utterly useless in a house. I had no clue what I was doing. I just banged around in there hoping that you knew less than me, so that I wouldn't look like a dumbass."

Bella laughed out loud.

"I was wondering what you were doing in that closet for all that time. I almost told you then because I was feeling so bad about my little trick."

"Well, at least tell me that I looked hot carrying my tools that I don't know how to use."

"Yeah, babe, you looked HOT! I almost jumped you when you came in."

They laughed together and promised that they would never have to go to such lengths to be together again. Edward jumped up from the bed and went down to the fuse box and pushed in the fuse. The heat came on right away and he jumped back into bed.

"My hero!'" she joked as her naked body melted into his.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

They drifted to sleep, content and happy in each others arms.

**A/N- Thanks again for all your support. I hope you all enjoy the fluff. There will be some obstacles, but none they can't conquer. I am looking forward to your comments. I am close to 1000 reviews on FF, so any help in getting over that hurdle for the first time, would be greatly appreciated. So in other words, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	15. Celebrate

**A/N- I have missed you all! Thanks for still reading. I did get to over 1000 just like I asked. You are amazing! I know that you are probably wondering where I have been. I will save the recap of my angst filled writers block. I would like to Thanks Clarisa my beta as well as keepinupwiththekids as well as thespoiltone. I appreciate the pep talks, and talking me into writing something else. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. **

**There is some news below, so stay tuned!**

Chapter 15

Celebrate!

The next morning, Bella quietly got out of bed, leaving Edward sleeping alone. It took every ounce of energy that she had to leave him, but she knew she couldn't miss the meeting with her boss. As much as she hoped to one day be a full-time novelist, she needed the income that came along with her editing job. She felt that she had been living someone else's life over the last few weeks, and even though she wasn't sure how to go back to her life before Edward, she knew she needed to refocus. Normally a stranger could tell time by watching Bella's schedule. She had always been disciplined about her work and therefore focused. She knew that that was the reason that she was such a good editor and was being trusted to work with the most difficult and successful authors.

Bella made it to the shower and dressed for the office in her long gray pencil skirt coupled with a light pink lace tank and her matching jacket. She loved the fact that she worked at home, as she didn't enjoy the professional clothes she was forced to wear to the office. She wanted to be comfortable when she read, and a pencil skirt was defiantly not comfortable. She made her way over to the bed as she watched Edward's naked torso moving rhythmically up and down with each steady breath. His firm muscles were begging to be licked. She wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed, wrap her arms around him, and do just that. He was so incredibly beautiful. She found it hard to tear herself away. She finally mustered up the strength to leave. She bent over and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Edward's lips curled up at the corners as her lips left his, his eyes still closed.

"Now that is the way I'd like to wake up every morning," he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he noticed that Bella was fully dressed. He had seen Bella in casual outfits and dressed in eveningwear, but there was something completely sexy about her librarian look. He couldn't stop his smile from growing as he took in her attire.

"I have to go into the office and meet with my boss. He needs me there at nine, so I have to get going. Will you be here when I get back?"

Edward sighed loudly, internally wishing that they could spend the day in bed making love. He was dying to hear her scream his name again. Instead, he pulled her closer and kissed her lips, and then answered her.

"I have some things to do, but would you be interested in going out on our first date?"

Bella laughed.

"That sounds so funny considering that we have only spent a few hours apart in the last two weeks, and I am wearing your engagement ring. We really are a strange couple, but in answer to your question I would love to go on a date with you, Dr. Cullen."

Edward sat up on the bed and kissed her again, savoring her taste until later.

"I can't wait. I'll pick you up at seven o' clock tonight.." He smirked confidently, and it sent her heart fluttering.

Their lips met once again before Bella finally pulled away.

"I need to get out of here… Have a great day, baby," she said before heading to the door.

Bella grabbed her laptop and briefcase as she left**. **She couldn't help but smile as she hailed a cab. She felt lighter and happier and she wondered when this feeling of euphoria would leave her. Her mind tried to focus on her impending meeting with her boss. It was rare that they had to meet. She tried to imagine what he could possibly want. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't be put on a large account that required travel, because she wanted to spend as much time with Edward as she could before his life got too hectic with his residency. She was also cruising along with her book and she hoped that with a few more chapters under her belt, she might be able to submit it to her boss. She just wanted a chance to get her writing out there. Despite her connections in the publishing business, getting a book on the shelf was not an easy task. The harsh reality was that many writers never were published and Bella knew that she would mostly likely be the rule instead of the exception. She understood that the chance of her first novel being published was slim, but she had to try when the time was right.

After the fifteen- minute ride, the driver pulled up in front of the tall building on Madison Avenue. She had been so intimidated when she first applied for her job in the beautifully designed building. Bella had interned with some of the best editors in the country and it was an honor when they offered her a job. She glanced at the numbers as the elevator moved up to the twenty-seventh floor, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," the receptionist smiled. "Mr. Jamison is expecting you. He is in the conference room." Bella felt a small stirring of fear as she walked past the cubicles and the many offices. She never had meetings in the conference room; they had always met in Mr. Jamison's office. She wondered if there was a problem with one of her authors. She took a deep breath and walked into the conference room. The light from the windows was bright as she took in the room. As her eyes adjusted to the room Mr. Jamison and two of the company owners were seated. Like the gentleman they were, they stood as she entered.

"Thank you for coming, Bella. Have a seat," Mr. Jamison said as he gestured to the chair to his right.

"How was your vacation?" he asked with a smile.

"It was wonderful; thank you… did you enjoy your holidays?" Bella asked while trying to maintain her composure. She had only met the owners of the company during social settings such as the holiday Christmas party or the occasional retirement party. She was feeling apprehensive and cautious.

"Bella, we wanted to talk to you today, because it has come to our attention that you have been holding out on us."

Bella took a deep breath and looked bewildered.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Mr. Jamison chuckled along with the owners.

"Relax, Bella, you have been our best editor for years, but we recently found out that you have been writing your own novel. I found it very interesting that you never mentioned it."

Bella blushed and put her head down, trying to find the confidence to talk about her work. She had always known that she would one day meet with him to show him her novel, but she didn't feel ready. She grew increasingly anxious.

"Well, sir, I have been working on my book for the last year, but I promise that I work on it on my own time. I hope that you haven't had any problems with the last edit?"

His chuckled returned.

"Quite the contrary, Bella; your work is beyond reproach, but I have to say that I was amazed at the quality of work that you have submitted. Your novel, from what I have read, is wonderful."

Bella looked confused.

"I haven't submitted my book. I'm sorry, Mr. Jamison, but I think there has been some kind of mistake."

The men were looking back at her with smiles on their faces.

"I guess that I got ahead of myself. Amber, your assistant, approached me, saying that she was editing your book and that I might want to take a look. I read your book, Bella, and even though it is not complete, I was impressed, so much so that we want to offer to publish it when you are done."

Bella couldn't contain the look of shock that she was sure she was showing.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. I'm shocked that Amber even approached you. I had planned to submit it when it was finished. I never dreamed that you would be interested in an incomplete work, so it didn't occur to me to submit it early."

Mr. Jamison smiled widely.

"We are very interested. How many more chapters do you have planned? Amber submitted forty. How many do you have left?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest, I have about twelve chapters left, but I had planned on revising a few things."

"That is wonderful, Bella; are you interested in being published?"

"Absolutely, sir; I am very interested."

Bella's heart was beating fast. She didn't know whether to kill Amber or name her firstborn child after her. As shocked as she felt, her giddiness over the prospect of being published was exhilarating.

"Well, I have taken the liberty of drawing up a contract. I'd like you to read it over, maybe consult with an agent or an attorney, and get back to us. We would like you to work full-time on your book, with a signing bonus outlined in the contract, and we would turn your accounts over to Amber who is being promoted to editor. How does that sound?" Mr. Jamison asked, still sporting a big smile.

This moment was everything she'd ever wanted. Her body felt like it was floating and her brain was going a thousand places at once.

"It sounds wonderful, Mr. Jamison. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity. I don't even know what to say right now, except thank you and I will return this as soon as possible. Thanks again… I...I won't let you down," she stuttered. The business meeting concluded with handshakes and well wishes. Bella practically ran from the conference room. She was dying to call Edward and tell him everything, but she knew that she needed to see Amber first. She took the elevator and quickly walked to Amber's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Amber answered.

When Bella saw her sitting at her desk, she was overwhelmed and launched herself into her arms.

Amber giggled loudly.

"I take it your meeting went well."

"It was perfect, thanks to you! I can't believe that you showed him my work. I can't believe that he liked it. I'm going to be published. I really am!" Bella squealed in delight.

The two friends hugged for a few minutes and when Amber finally released her, she grabbed onto Bella's hands and officially congratulated her. As Amber's fingers slid over Bella left hand, she noticed the ring. Her eyes grew wide as she pulled it closer to get a good look.

"Bella, what is this? Are you engaged?"

Bella's face turned bright red as she pulled her hand away from her friend. She had forgotten that she was back to her old life, where no one knew that Edward Cullen existed.

Bella stared at her friend, not knowing what to tell her. She knew that she would tell her that she was engaged, but she wasn't prepared to fill anyone in on the circumstances of her engagement.

"Bella?" Amber prodded.

"Yes, I'm engaged to a wonderful man."

"Holy shit! I didn't even know that you were dating anyone. You have to tell me everything. When do I get to meet him? Have you set a date? I can't believe this!"

Bella laughed.

"The engagement is new, so for now, all I will say is that I am so incredibly happy and as far as a date, we have decided to be engaged for a while, no rush as he is finishing his residency in psychiatry."

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. I don't know what to say! You deserve it all." Amber gleamed.

"Thank you, Amber. I think congratulations are in order for you as well. I heard that you have been promoted and will be taking some of my accounts. I knew that you were ready. You're already a great editor. Thanks for believing in me and submitting my book."

After spending a few more minutes together, Bella decided that she was going to head home and call Edward. She couldn't wait to share her news with him.

As Bella made her way home, she couldn't help but hope that Edward had fallen back to sleep and she would find him naked in her bed. When she opened her door and walked to her room. She was disappointed to find herself alone. She threw her body on her bed and was surrounded by Edwards's masculine scent. She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

Her mind was swirling, thinking about the events of the morning and what they meant for her. She realized that as soon as she signed her contract that she would be a full-fledged writer. She giggled aloud just thinking about how her life had totally changed in the last few weeks. She went from a lonely-though-content editor without a prospect of love in her life to a writer who was engaged to the most amazing man alive. Everything was happening so fast that she feared that she would be waking up any minute from the dream that was now her life.

She picked up her phone and dialed Edward's number. She was saddened when she heard his recorded voice. She almost hung up, but she knew that was rude and that he might worry if she didn't leave a message.

"Hey Dr. Mmmmm," she purred, "call me back. I have some great news to share and I can't tell anyone until I tell you, so hurry! I love you!"

Bella hung up the phone, changed her clothes into something more comfortable. She decided to look over her novel, smiling the entire time.

********************************************

After Bella left in the morning, Edward had decided that he might as well start his day. He reluctantly got up, made the bed and straightened Bella's kitchen before locking up. He couldn't help chuckling at how absurd they both acted last night. He was still kicking himself for not checking the fuse. He realized that none of that would have happened if they had just made plans to see each other. Everything had happened so fast that it didn't occur to him that they hadn't talked about how their lives would be together in New York. He decided that the best way to get to know Bella was to date her. He laughed at the events that lead him to dating his fiancée. It all sounded too crazy to be true, but everything he felt for her felt so real and intense.

Once Bella had said yes to their date tonight, he decided that he needed to make plans. He didn't want to go overboard, but he needed it to be special. He wracked his brain for a few hours and then came up with a game plan. He went shopping and started putting everything together. He had been so busy that he hadn't even checked his phone. He noticed that Bella had called and he checked his voice mail. As he listened, he heard her sexy voice calling him that ridiculous name, and it made his body react. Just hearing her voice made him hard. She sounded excited and mentioned some good news that she'd received. It made him happy that she wanted to share it with him first. He called her back immediately.

When she picked up the phone after a few rings, Edward felt his heart rate increase at the sound of her voice. He wondered if she would always have that effect on him.

"Hey, beautiful, sorry I missed you when you called. I've been busy making plans for my date with a really hot chick!" he teased.

Bella giggled.

"I'm jealous… I don't think it's proper to date someone else when you are engaged, Dr. Cullen."

Edward laughed.

"I only want to date my beautiful fiancée Ms. Swan. Now tell me your good news."

"Oh, Edward, it was perfect. I went into the office to meet with my boss, figuring that I would be taking on a new account, but it turns out that he offered to publish my book. He wants me to write full-time. They even drew up a contract. Can you believe it?" Bella gushed.

Edward felt the swell in his chest as he listened to her excitement. He was surprised that he felt so much joy, as if it were happening to him. They were so connected that sometimes it scared him.

"Bella, this is wonderful news. I am so happy for you, baby. No one deserves it more! So tonight, we will celebrate my soon-to-be-published fiancée. I can't believe I'm going to be married to an author. Damn…I'm marrying well."

Bella laughed. "You're crazy! I'm looking forward to tonight! I will let you in on a little secret… I'm a sure thing. So don't stress over how to seduce me." She whispered into the phone.

"Ooh, so all I have to do is show up and we can get naked?"

"I have some class, Dr. Cullen; you have to feed me first," Bella teased.

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you in a few hours and congratulations again. I love you, baby," he whispered before hanging up.

Bella floated around the house after calling her mom and dad. They were both so happy and excited for her. She really wanted to call Alice and Esme, but she didn't want to do that without talking to Edward first. She knew that she was being silly, and that Edward would be thrilled that she thought of his family, but she still had a hard time believing that everything was real andsince it was all so new. She decided that she would wait and possibly call them together.

Bella felt a sadness wash over her when she realized how lonely her life had been before Edward. If it were not for him, she realized that she wouldn't have anyone to tell except her family. This made her feel horrible. She knew that she had lived a secluded life. She really didn't have any real other than Amber. She decided that she was going to make a bigger effort, put herself out there, and make some friends. As happy as Edward made her, she did not want to become clingy and needy.

She smiled as she realized how different she felt since Edward came into her life. She felt less shy and more open. She liked it and reminded herself to thank him for showing her what she was missing in life. The rest of the day, Bella showered and pampered herself as she prepared for her date with Edward.

Edward showed up exactly at seven o'clock. He wore a gray fitted, long-sleeved, cotton shirt that fit him snuggly, accenting his amazing chest muscles. He coupled it with a pair of black pants that showed off his sexy derriere. He looked amazing!

"You look so sexy, Edward. I might jump you before we ever make it out the door."

Edward smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Stop it, temptress. You know I am putty in your hands. You look amazing and I'm taking you out, so keep your hands to yourself," he teased.

Bella grabbed her coat and they left her house, both laughing and in love, as they headed towards the city.

Edward parked near Central Park and they walked hand in hand towards the park. Once inside, they made their way to a gazebo. The gazebo was covered in white twinkle lights and was surrounded by four heating lamps. Edward had carried some items from the car including a picnic basket and then spread out the blanket.

"This is amazing, Edward. How did you pull this off?"

"It was nothing! I just wanted to spend some time with you alone where we could eat and cuddle and talk."

Bella sat down on the blanket and Edward got out all of the food. It was a beautiful spread of cheese and bread, as well as some soup that was still piping hot from the thermos. Everything was delicious.

They talked for hours about her new job and about what they wanted out of life. Bella told him about her life before him and how she practically lived as a recluse. She remembered to thank him for opening her eyes to what family, friends were about, and how she no longer wanted a sad existence by herself. Edward fell deeper in love as she mentioned how she wanted to keep her independence even though she felt overwhelmed with emotion for him. He loved her honesty and it helped ground his intense feelings as well. They also talked about the next month that they had before Edward's residency. They agreed to spend as much time together as possible and they both admitted to not wanting to sleep apart. Edward decided that he would stay at her house as much as possible, since she would be working on her book.

Bella smiled with excitement at the prospect of spending so much of her time with Edward. Her stomach flipped a little when he said that he would stay with her most nights. _No more pulled fuses_, she thought with a grin.

"I thought of calling and telling Alice and your mom the good news, but I wanted to know if that was okay with you. I really enjoyed my time with them, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Bella stated.

"Bella, I know this is all new to you, but I want you to know them and love them. Please call and tell them. They will be so happy for you, just as I am. They are your family now; I gladly share them with you, especially Emmett." He chuckled.

They laughed together as Edward poured her a glass of champagne. He raised his glass in the air.

"To the most beautiful woman alive… May this day just be a start of the marvelous things to come. I love you, baby!"

They put their glasses together and took a drink of the bubbly champagne.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered against his lips, before attaching her lips to his. The kiss deepened as his tongue sought hers, teasing and tasting every part of her mouth. He was overwhelmed by desire as his lips trailed down her neck. His breath ghosting over her sensitive skin left her breathless. The heat from his body and his tongue combined with the heat of lamps sent intense vibrations though her body, settling in between her legs.

"We are going to get arrested for indecent exposure if you don't take me home and make love to me," she demanded.

His breath tickled her ear and her cheek as they rested once again on her mouth. His lips tasted sweet, like grapes and champagne. He finally pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to take you home and make love to you all night, and you will scream my name! That is a promise," he said before dropping a few more closed-mouth kisses on her lips, sending her reeling again.

They cleaned up and loaded the car. Once they were home, Edward made good on his promise. Bella went to sleep having experienced the greatest day of her life.

**A/N- Make sure that you have me on authors alert! "The Sandbox" is hosting a contest called "Things that go Bump in the Night". Look for information on my profile page. We would really like to see everyone try their hand at writing! I will also be writing for a contest that is coming up at the end of October. You can find out more by going to my profile page. Thanks for reading and if you wouldn't mind, just hitting that little green button at the bottom of the page to let me know if you are still talking to me after the delay!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 My Heaven

**A/N- **

**I know that some of you think I should change my screen name to liar liar pants on fire, because I continually miss my promised posting date, so instead of excuses that are untrue, I am going to go with a note from Dr. that states that I have a condition called "tryingtopleaseeveryone." It is inoperable and slightly annoying to those that have to deal with me. Please read AN notes at the end I have a special surprise for you. Thanks for supporting me, despite my unfortunate diagnosis.**

**Thanks go out to my friends and beta's Keepingupwiththekids and Clarisa. You both are so wonderful in your fast turn around time and your encouraging words. Love you both!**

**Disclaimer~ Stephenie owns these amazing characters.**

**On with the fluffy, cheezy goodness**

**Chapter 16- My Heaven**

The gentle sounds of the keyboard were almost mesmerizing to Bella as she contemplated the last few weeks. Edward and Bella had spent their next few days in New York settling into a routine. Bella contemplated how easy the transition to her new life had been. In the mornings they would wake up together, make love, and then shower together. After their showers, they would take turns preparing breakfast. She smiled brightly as she remembered her favorite morning. That morning Edward had hurried out of the shower to start breakfast.

"_We are having a naked breakfast this morning, Bella, so don't bother with clothes," he yelled as he left her in the bathroom. _

_Bella had giggled, suddenly a little more excited about their morning ritual. _

_When she arrived in the kitchen, Edward was at the counter flipping pancakes in the air with a smirk on his face. Bella noticed that he was wearing an apron._

"_Hey, I thought you said naked. How come you get to be covered?" she asked, feigning anger._

"_Bella, I'm just protecting our future children from any accidents, and besides, I needed an excuse to wear this hideous gift Emmett bought me two years ago," he replied as he stood back from the counter so she could read the apron clearly._

"_Will cook for sex!" Bella giggled, knowing that her morning was about to get interesting. _

"_Mmmm, I knew I liked your brother!" Bella said seductively as she wound her way around the corner of the counter._

_Her fingers traced Edward's arms and then up to his broad shoulders. Edward's breath hitched as she made her way behind him, checking out his exposed muscular back and sexy ass. Her hands ran down the length of his body as she left a trail of kisses along his shoulder blades. She smirked as she noticed the apron rise in front as Edward's now prominent erection made an appearance. _

"_I think this is the sexiest thing I have ever seen you wear, Edward," Bella purred as she continued her light caresses to his body. Edward stood still and moaned as her touch drove him mad._

"_I especially love the message it sends. I have paid for a lot of meals with money, but I have never been dirty enough to give out sexual favors for food, though I'm willing to try. Would you like that, baby?"_

"_Bella," he moaned in barely a whisper. Bella stood behind Edward and traced his back with her hands. She knelt down and kissed his muscled back, noting that when her lips touched him, his hard muscles tensed, while making sure that her hands also paid homage to his beautiful backside. _

"_God, Bella, you're killing me." _

"_No, Edward, I'm making you feel good. Do you feel good, baby?" She continued her assault on his body alternating between her hands and mouth, as she slowly make her way around his hip bones and towards his growing need._

"_Oh yes, Bella," he moaned loudly while throwing his head back, feeling the sensations of her touch course through his body. _

_Edward turned off the griddle and turned around as he gripped the end of the counter with his long fingers, now facing her. Bella smiled up at him and noticed how beautiful he looked with his eyes half-open and smoldering with lust. _

_Bella lifted the apron that covered his beautiful body and held it up with her hand. Edward's breathing became heavy as Bella placed light kisses around his hard member. She placed her hand around him and moved in an up-and-down rhythm._

"_I love the way you taste, Edward. Can I taste you?"_

"_God, Bella… Yes!"_

_Bella placed her mouth on him and swirled her tongue around his smooth creamy head, tasting some of what he offered. She sped her movements while keeping time as Edward thrust his body into her warm, wet mouth. His hands wrapped softly in her wet hair as he continued to move, slowly coming close to the end. _

"_Baby, yes… that's it… Oh, yes, I'm gonna….," he said as he spilled over into her waiting mouth. She continued her ministrations while he rode out the waves of pleasure. Bella moved her hands to grasp his hips as she stood up in front of him. She thought he looked so sexy when he was sated, but she needed her lips on his. His breath was heavy on her skin and her lips when she finally pulled away. _

"_Is that what you had in mind this morning?" she asked with a smirk._

_Edward took a moment as he gained his composure enough to speak. _

"_As always, you've exceeded my expectations. You're incredible, but I haven't had my breakfast yet." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her to the island in the middle of the kitchen. He lifted her naked form onto the countertop. The____marble was cold____against her skin, but her body was burning with anticipation. _

_Her beauty overwhelmed Edward while she was spread before him. His mouth wasted no time as his lips moved lovingly down her body until they met her center. She lifted her arms above her head and lifted her body closer to his mouth. Edward's expert tongue explored her wet folds and occasionally circling __the spot that gave her the most pleasure__. She cried out for more and screamed for relief. He placed two fingers inside of her and his hands moved in rhythm with his mouth until he curled them inside her, hitting her favorite spot. White __lights____and heat spread throughout her body as an orgasm overtook her entire being. Her legs shook and she collapsed on the cool marble._

"_That was… more than words…God, I love that mouth of yours," Bella breathed out as she pulled Edward up for a sweet kiss of gratitude. _

s

Bella sat at her computer screen trying to push aside the events of that particular morning. The memories were distracting and she really wanted to go over what she had written in the last two days. Edward usually left her alone during the day. He ran errands, worked out, checked in with his family or sometimes had lunch with a friend. Bella appreciated the time alone, because she couldn't concentrate with Edward always around. Not only was he beautiful, but their conversations were exciting and she had a hard time focusing on her book.

After her new agent went over all of the finer points of the contract, Bella was pleased with her offer. She knew that she was paid well for her first book. The thought both excited and frightened her. Mr. Jamison assured her that her story was worth the money and they would both see a profit. He explained that though he had never offered a new author the kind of money he offered her, he also had never had a staff member write a book. He stated that this was something to celebrate and he was more than happy to give a family member the benefit of the doubt.

This concerned her because she worried that maybe her book wouldn't be well received. She worried that not all of Mr. Jamison's faith in her was based on talent but on sentiment. She felt a strong pressure in her chest, just wanting to make everyone happy. She concentrated on her chapters until the phone rang a few hours later.

Bella smiled when she saw Alice's name on her caller ID.

"Hey, Alice, how are you today?"

Alice giggled.

"I am terrific. I just got off the phone with Rosalie and she confirmed our plans for tonight. I guess we are all meeting at your house and we can head out to dinner. We have reservations at seven. Make sure to dress nicely; we are dining at Tavern on the Green!"

Bella squealed loudly.

"Are you kidding me? I have always wanted to eat there. How on earth did you get a table?"

"Well, Carlisle has a friend with connections and he mentioned that we were celebrating the new book of the hottest up-and-coming author in the city. Suddenly, there was an opening," she stated proudly.

"Wow, you know you can go to hell for lying?" Bella teased.

"Your book is going to be big! I have a feeling, so there were no lies told. Don't bet against me, Bella; I am always right about my feelings."

"Thank your father for me! I am excited to see everyone again."

Alice had such an overwhelming energy that Bella could even feel it over the phone.

"You can thank Carlisle tonight. It turns out that Mom and Dad will be able to make it after all. Dad got coverage for the hospital tonight, so the whole family will be there."

Bella felt a warm wave of love flow through her. She was still so amazed that she could have fallen in love with Edward and his entire family in such a short amount of time. She kept pinching herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"You have the best family ever!" Bella declared. "I better get busy and start getting ready. I am not sure what time Edward is coming back. Is he aware of our reservations?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him before I called you. He told me to let you know that he was getting ready at his place and that he would be meet us at your place at six-o'clock."

"Thanks again, Alice; I am so excited! I will see you in a few hours."

They said their final goodbyes and Bella found a good place to stop her editing. She padded down the hall and into the bathroom. She started the bath water, and after dropping some scented bath oil into the tub, she turned around and looked in the mirror. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She stared at her own reflection. She looked different, even to herself. She touched her lips, thinking about the kiss Edward left her with earlier.

Her whole life felt like a storybook romance and she couldn't wrap her head around all the changes in her life. She went from a lonely recluse with no social life, to an author with friends, and to top it off, the most amazing man ever shared her bed every night. He worshiped her body and took care of things that only she had been responsible for doing. Bella wondered if there was a time limit on this blissful feeling, or if she would always feel this connected. She wondered what she had ever done to deserve her new life, but she was determined to enjoy every moment of it, no matter how long it lasted.

After spending extra time getting ready, Bella put on a simple black dress that fell right above her knees. She dressed it up with the necklace Esme gave her and a pair of diamond stud earrings. She had curled her hair and left it long and flowing over her shoulders, the way Edward liked it. She put some light gloss on her lips, finishing off her make- up. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and nerves as she waited for Edward to arrive.

At six o'clock, there was a knock on her door and Bella hurried to get a glimpse of the man she loved, her heart pounding with anticipation. She opened the door and was met by the overwhelming presence of her gorgeous fiancé. Edward wore a black fitted suit with an emerald-green shirt and a black tie. She felt herself gasp at the sight in front of her. Edward smiled crookedly as if knowing the effect he had on her. She giggled slightly from nerves as he handed her a beautiful bouquet of the most beautiful white lilies she'd ever seen.

"I spent over an hour deciding what I wanted to say to you with flowers. Do you know the meaning of white lilies?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes piercing hers seductively.

Bella shook her head, still unable to find her words.

"They mean majesty… these flowers tell you that it is heavenly to be with you. You are my Heaven, Bella," he whispered softly as he leaned towards her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of his soft lips.

"Edward… please tell me you're real," Bella whispered against his mouth.

His hardy chuckle broke her out of her Edward-induced trace and she smiled as he held her closer, her arms circling his neck as she clung to the beautiful flowers.

"I'm the one who feels like I'm going to wake up and this is all going to just be a dream," he said seriously.

Bella gave him one last squeeze before releasing him and stepping back a minute.

"You look amazing tonight, Edward. Should we stay in and just send our regards to your family?" Bella teased.

Edward leaned forward again, his forehead resting on hers as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"If I thought we could get away with that, I would in a heartbeat, but I guess we will have to wait until after our celebration."

Bella smiled as she finally pulled him into the house.

"I'm looking forward to tonight. I've missed your family."

Bella filled Edward in on her day as the doorbell rang. Jasper and Alice were the first to arrive. Alice's small frame wrapped Bella in a warm, exuberant hug. Seconds later, Emmett and Rosalie entered and Bella's home felt alive with all the excitement. After all the welcomes were completed, they headed out to the waiting limousine.

"WOW!" Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe that you did this, Alice!"

Alice beamed brightly as they entered the shiny black car. The trip across town was filled with laughter and teasing. Rose made sure to tell everyone that Emmett was now a regular at her spa and he continued to get his regular waxing every three weeks.

Emmett took the teasing in stride and smiled meekly.

"I look good! What more can I say?" He smirked.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the lobby when they arrived. Esme looked beautiful in a flowing yellow dress. Bella was still in awe of the beauty of the Cullen clan.

They were led into the coveted Crystal Room. Bella was floored by the beautiful chandeliers and lighting. The glass wall that encircled the room showed the amazing view of the snow-kissed grounds of Central Park. Dinner was spectacular and the conversation had everyone in stitches. Carlisle and Esme made sure to throw in some stories of the children growing up together.

Edward looked embarrassed at one point, but he just smiled and blushed when his mother started to tell them about the time when Edward was four years old and proposed to his mother. He had gotten flowers from the garden and came running in the house with dirt on his face. He gave his mother the flowers, clearly proud of himself, and then asked, "Mommy, will you marry me?"

Esme shared the sincere look on his face.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Esme had asked.

"Because I love you, and that is what you do when you love someone, right?"

Esme continued with the story with tears in her eyes at the memory while Edward's face slowly turned a flaming red color as he leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear, "Damn, this is embarrassing!"

Bella grabbed his hand and placed it between both of her tiny hands.

"That story just makes me love you more," she whispered before kissing him gently on the lips.

During dessert, Carlisle started asking Bella questions about her book deal.

"Well, the book is finished now, but I am still working on revising some things they mentioned while editing. I am going to meet with our new public relations manager. He will be overseeing my book launch as well as the book signing tour."

Alice squealed with delight and everyone seemed excited for her. Bella glanced over to Edward who seemed to be struggling to keep a smile on his face.

"I didn't realize that you would have to go on tour," Alice said.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that either until I spoke to Mr. Jamison yesterday. Apparently, because this is my first novel, I have to be out in the public eye more than is normally required. To be honest, I'm not at all comfortable with all the attention, but I don't have to worry about it until early spring. The release date is scheduled for the end of April, so I will have to fly to Los Angeles for some interviews. Luckily many of the interviews, like Good Morning America and the Today show, I can do from home since they are filmed in the city."

Everyone seemed to be talking all at once. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?" he asked earnestly.

Bella's face fell and instantly felt guilty. Even though she was excited about all that was happening to her, she hadn't told Edward about the tour simply because she was trying to avoid thinking about it herself. She also knew that if she were being completely honest, she was not used to having anyone else to consider.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I just wasn't really thinking, and honestly, I'm not looking forward to leaving, so I was just avoiding it. I'm sorry!" she said quietly.

Edward reached his hands to her face, bringing her gaze up to meet his. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and anguish. He felt awful that he had made her feel guilty, but he couldn't help the feelings of hurt when he found out that Bella would be leaving.

"I'm not upset, baby; I just want to be a part of your world too."

Bella smiled weakly and turned her head slightly, kissing his palm that held her face.

"I really am sorry, Edward!"

Edward and Bella noticed the silence at the table as everyone continued eating their desserts. Bella felt embarrassed that she and Edward had had such a personal conversation in front of everyone.

"I say we hit the club and finish this night off right!" Emmett suggested, obviously trying to alleviate the awkward silence.

The rest of the night went wonderfully as Esme and Carlisle even joined them for a few drinks at the club. Edward and Bella were the first to beg out and they decided to take a cab home instead of waiting for everyone.

The ride home was pleasant, but Bella couldn't help but notice the slight strain in the air. Once they finished their nightly routine, Bella climbed in bed next to Edward where he was reading.

"Edward, I just want to say something… I'm not used to having people in my life. I have always been something of a loner, and because my parents had a different life agenda than I did, I learned to be careful in what information I conveyed to them. I know that I am going to have to learn to rely on you, but it's hard to break some habits. I guess what I am asking you, is to be patient with me. I want you to be in every part of my world, and that means that I will have to remember to tell you the details. I hope that you will forgive me," Bella said. For the first time she seemed worried about how he felt and the pain that went through Edward's chest, that his reaction to her news had hurt her, made him feel horrible. He needed to fix this, and he needed to do it now.

"Bella, I am the one who owes you an apology. I let the information of you leaving mess with my head. I love being with you and I know that our lives are about to change, and I will be busy and you will be busy, and I worry. I just want to be with you. I'm sorry that I made a big deal of this. Please forgive me?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him and launched herself into his arms.

"You are a silly, silly man! I love you and even though I have to leave, you are coming with me, in every beat of my heart, and every memory and thought in my head. We will be fine, and we will work everything out together. Okay?"

"God must really love me to have sent you to me!"

"Shut up and kiss me, Cullen!"

And kiss her he did!

**A/N- I have a new story for a contest that I am involved in. I am posting the summary here so you can check it out. It is already written! (The whole thing)I just have to follow the posting schedule, which is every Monday for three more weeks. It is a 5 chapter story based on a song. My Edward is different in this one. PLEASE check it out! I am nervous. You know I only write the perfect man in my Edwards so I am branching after you review, go check out my new story. I look forward to hearing from you! Much love and thanks for the continued support.**

**Right Before My EYES**

**Edward Cullen is the hottest quarterback in the NFL. Off the field he's just a HOT MESS. Can his female agent help him change his ways before he's fired, or will she walk away forever! **

**Review, Review, Review! Then go read my new story and Review again. **

**Did you know that every year over 200,000 children worldwide are diagnosed with a form of childhood cancer? We cannot ignore this shocking statistic impacting the youth of the world, and we certainly hope that you won't either. We need your help.**

**PLEASE JOIN US IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST CHILDHOOD CANCER!**

**November 15-20: ****The Fandom Gives Back!**

**We have set up a ****Twilight Fandom Gives Back**** virtual lemonade stand to benefit ****Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation**** for childhood cancer. This is a 501(c)3 public charity that funds childhood cancer research projects that will lead to new cures and treatments.**

**Please pass the message along to others who may be interested in visiting our virtual stand. Every dollar raised helps, truly. Although the fundraising drive will officially begin November 15th and go through the November 20th, you can donate anytime at the virtual stand link above. **


	17. Chapter 17 A Human Moment

**A/N-** Excuses: lazy, overworked, writers block, to busy reading other fics, sick, Christmas, two jobs… Take your pick… you can't go wrong with any of them, as one or more of them have been true over the last few months.

Thank you to my Beta's, Julie and Clarissa- you both keep me in line and make me feel like I know what I am doing, and you never make me feel bad that we don't talk much!… Thanks for that!

Ownership of Characters… Stephenie…not me!

Chapter 17- A Human Moment

Bella walked into the restaurant slowly while battling the feeling of nausea that was taking over her body. She had finished her book and was just minutes away from a meeting with Mr. Jamison and her new public relations manager. She had spent the last several weeks finishing her revisions and if she were honest with herself, she wished that she wasn't done. She had spent the last week bored out of her mind as she watched Edward leave for the hospital every morning. She had way too much time to worry about her upcoming public appearances and being in the spotlight. She loved writing, but she had a feeling that the next part of her journey would be unpleasant. Bella did not like being the center of attention and she worried about how the public would view her. She had watched several interviews on some of the talk shows that she would be appearing. She noticed how calm those people were and she couldn't imagine not embarrassing herself on national television. She had pictured several scenarios where she entered the studio and froze or worse, tripped over her own feet and fell in front of the live studio audience.

Bella had shared her nervousness with Edward the night before and he just chuckled as she told him about falling on stage. She remembered the words he had spoken, the words that instantly helped her to relax.

"_Bella, you are beautiful and captivating. You will have the American public eating out of your hands. Just believe in yourself. You can do this; you were meant to do this." _

Bella took one final step to the hostess station and smiled. She needed to listen to Edward. She needed to be as confident in herself as he seemed to be. After Bella gave her name to the hostess, she was lead to a table where Mr. Jamison and another man sat together. When they noticed her approaching, they both stood to greet me. Bella smiled nervously at their chivalry and her grin grew larger asshe remembered Edward doing the same thing just two nights ago when they had met for dinner.

"Bella… welcome. I am so glad that you made it." Mr. Jamison smiled as he greeted her.

"I'd like to introduce you to Garrett Lane. He will be in charge of all of your public appearances as well as your press releases. Garrett, meet the lovely Isabella Swan."

Garrett extended his hand to Bella and he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss just above her knuckles, causing her to blush.

"Oh, we have a beauty on our hands. The camera will just love you and if you are as sweet as that blush of yours, we will sell millions of books." Garrett smiled as he released her hands.

Normally his words would have sent warning signals to her brain, but Garrett didn't seem like he was flirting; he seemed honest and sincere. This made Bella relax slightly.

"Please sit down and we can enjoy a meal and get started on our plans," Mr. Jamison spoke with enthusiasm.

"Bella, I'm looking forward to working with you. I think that before we start working, we should get to know each other first. We'll be spending a lot of time together so it's important that you are comfortable with me," Garrett stated before the waiter came by and took their drink orders.

Bella decided instantly that she liked Garrett. He seemed very genuine and that helped Bella feel calm. They ate and Bella gave him a rundown of her life and family. She mentioned her fiancé Edward and how she was overwhelmed with the direction of her career. She told him about her nerves and her worry over embarrassing herself as well as the publishing company. The conversation was easy and honest and both men assured her that her feelings were normal and very much to be expected. Garrett promised that he would coach her and that they would have mock interviews before she would be required to do any live interviews alone. He reassured her that he was there to help her through everything.

Bella left the meeting feeling happy and relieved. She couldn't wait to talk to Edward about her day. Ever since they had dinner with his family, Bella had made an extra effort to keep Edward apprised of everything new in her life. She wanted him to be a part of it and she realized that she also wanted his opinion as well as his thoughts on all the changes that were happening. Bella never wanted to keep a distance between herself and Edward. If there was one thing that she was sure of, it was that both she and Edward had never had a problem with telling each other the truth. Even when they were both stressed out over their mess at Christmas, they had been able to talk to each other and work out their problems together.

Edward was enjoying his day at the hospital as he took a half hour for lunch. He sat in the lounge and ate with a few other interns. He had to laugh at some of their stories. He glanced at his watch as he realized that Bella would most likely be on her way home from her lunch meeting. He couldn't deny the sadness he felt when he thought of Bella leaving. He had spent the last two months with her and they had rarely slept apart. He had often wondered why he kept his apartment as he was never there. He spent all of his time at the hospital or at Bella's house. He loved it there. He smiled at that thought as he realized he loved being anywhere when he was with her.

His phone interrupted his thoughts as it beeped and he looked down at the display.

_Just left the meeting… It went great! Can't wait to see you at home- B_

Edward left the lounge and went into one of the empty conference rooms and called Bella.

"Hey, handsome… I take it that you are on a break."

"I am. I just had lunch with the interns from the ER. They have a much tougher job than I do," he said chuckling.

"I imagine so… all that blood."

"So, the meeting went well?" Edward asked as he ran his hands through his messy hair.

"It was great! I met my PR rep and he was awesome. His name is Garrett and he was great with me so I don't feel as scared as I did, which is good, because I practically puked on the way to the meeting this afternoon." Bella giggled as she remembered her nerves before entering the restaurant.

"I can't wait to hear about it. I should be home early tonight. Our attending is leaving and he told us that we were free to go when he takes off. I should be home around five o'clock."

Bella's smile grew.

"I love it when you say that."

"Say what?

"Home," she replied wistfully.

"Home is where you are, Bella…I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you too! I am going to make something special for us tonight."

Edward grinned as his stomach growled at the mention of Bella's cooking. She was a wonderful cook and he was sure that he had gained a few pounds since they had been together.

"I can't wait! I better get going and I look forward to hearing more about this Garrett character. I don't have any competition, do I?" he teased.

"As if, Cullen; like I would give up Dr. Mcmmm for just anyone. See you tonight, sexy."

"See you soon, baby," Edward replied as he ended the phone call. He couldn't contain his happiness as he walked into the room of his next patient.

Bella and Edward spent very little time together over the next few weeks as Edward's shift changed to nights. It was lonely for Bella without him there beside her when she slept. She missed his warm body and his safe arms around her. She had managed to keep herself busy with preparations for the book tour that would be happening next month. She had spent a large amount of time with Garrett and she felt more confident every day. Garrett seemed to be able to read her and offer great tips on keeping her nerves in check. She was able to tape some mock interviews and watch them analyzewhat she needed to change and see what she did well. It was a little unnerving to see herself on television, as she seemed to be her own worst critic.

Her days were spent outlining story ideas for her next book and working with Garrett. Edward would come home from the hospital about nine in the morning, grab a bite to eat and then crash. Bella was starting to worry about the long hours that Edward was pulling and that he was having a hard time sleeping in the day. He looked fatigued and was a little short tempered. She hadn't felt his wrath personally, but the paperboy sure did when the paper was found in the bushes for the fourth time in as many days. On his day off, Edward waited in the living room for the paper to arrive and he laid into the poor teenager. Bella had been asleep when the ruckus started and she hurried outside to see Edward scolding the boy, showing him where the paper belonged. Bella felt bad for the boy but she couldn't help but laugh at Edward's overreaction.

Edward had gotten home around eight-thirty this morning and Bella had made him breakfast.

"Garrett is coming over this morning to help me with some interview questions. He said that some of the people will ask some really personal questions, so he wants to prepare me with how to handle that. I know you need to sleep, so we'll be quiet."

Edward raised his eyes to her and smiled.

"Baby, don't worry about me. I am so exhausted, that I don't think I would wake up if a bomb went off in our room. Besides, this is your house and I don't want you to change anything because I am here."

Bella nervously looked up from her breakfast. She had wanted to address their living situation for some time, but with Edward's new hours, there hadn't been a good time.

"I would like to think of this as our house," Bella stated quietly.

Edward cocked his head to the side as if he was confused and then he smiled.

"What are you saying, Bella?"

The familiar blush rose to her cheeks and she stared at her orange juice.

"I'm saying that I would like for you to move in with me… for real. I was hoping that you would be willing to give up your apartment and move in permanently."

"Really?"

Bella giggled.

"Edward, you never go home, and we both know that you are wasting money on rent when you don't have to. I want you here with me…," she said hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't refuse.

The smile that graced his beautiful face was all the reassurance that she needed.

"I would love nothing more than live here with you. I love you, Bella," he said as his eyes scanned over her body and rested on her tight tank top. They hadn't been intimate since Edward had switched shifts and his hungry stare stirred her deeply**.**

Edward got up from his chair at the table and he grabbed her arms, pulling her into his warm embrace. His lips moved to her lips as he nipped and sucked them into his mouth. Bella moaned at the contact and her arms slipped around his neck and she buried them into his soft, sexy hair.

"I've missed you, baby… I need you," he whispered seductively into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"You aren't too tired?"

"I'm never too tired for you, but why don't you wake me up after your guest leaves and I can show you how much I need you!"

Edward turned her around and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His body relaxed against hers and she knew that Edward was exhausted.

"Why don't you shower and get some rest? I am going cleaned up before Garrett gets here. Okay?"

Edward reluctantly released her and headed to the shower. He felt alone without her touch, but his body needed rest. After a hot shower, he wrapped himself up in the comforter on the bed and was asleep within minutes.

Garrett and Bella were working on the tough questions that might or might not come up during an interview. Bella was amazed at some of the questions that Garrett asked.

"Will people really ask about my sex life? This is just ridiculous!" Bella stated incredulously.

Garrett laughed at her naїvety.

"Bella, I am just trying to prepare you for the worst. I know that it is no one's business when you lost your virginity, but since you address the subject in your book, interviewers will want to see how much of yourself is in your characters."

Bella laughed at the absurdity.

"Garrett, that is just crazy. My characters, especially my female lead, are the exact opposite of me. How can people get away with asking such things?"

"Bella, trust me… we have some control inregards to the questions they will ask, but there is always a dumbass in the bunch that will disregard your wishes. I just want to make sure that you are prepared to handle that without losing your cool."

Bella took a deep breath and released it, trying to relax and understand the strange world that she was entering.

"Look, Bella, you have a shot here to sell a lot of books. America is just going to love you. Women will want to be you and men will want to know you. You're going to have to get used to being in the spotlight and knowing that there are men out there that will be buying your book just to look at your picture. You're beautiful, young and you have an innocent demeanor that is very attractive. I mean if I wasn't married, I would be giving that fiancé of yours a run for his money."

Bella felt her face flush with redness at Garrett's words. She knew that he meant them to give her confidence and he was in no way being inappropriate, but she couldn't help the fear that flowed through her as Edward cleared his throat from the bottom of the stairs. One look at Edward's face and Bella knew that he was upset. She glanced down at his hands that were balled up in fists as the whites of his knuckles protruded and his eyes were lit with fire.

Bella got her bearings and smiled up at him.

"Hey, baby… you okay?" she asked, knowing that he was far from okay.

"I just needed some water… I'm not interrupting, am I?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Bella jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him closer.

"Of course not… oh, I am sorry… where are my manners? Garrett Lane, this is the love of my life, Edward Cullen."

"Great to meet you, Edward," Garrett said as he smiled genuinely at Edward.

He walked closer holding out his hand. Edward scowled slightly and hesitated before shaking his hand.

"You too, man… I'm just going to get some water," he said before he left the room quickly. Bella was not sure what she was feeling. She was embarrassed that Edward was slightly rude to their guest and flattered that he appeared to be jealous, but she was also perplexed as to why Edward was so angry.

Edward went back up to the bedroom without another word. Bella flinched as she heard the door to her room shut loudly.

"Is he alright?" Garrett asked

"Yeah… he's just exhausted. He has a crappy shift at the hospital and he is having a hard time adjusting. Please don't take it personally." As Bella said the words with a smile, she suddenly felt angry that she was forced to explain his behavior at all.

Bella tried to put the incident with Edward to the back of her mind as she concentrated on Garrett and his advice and suggestions. Garrett was pleased with her responses and told her that she would do wonderfully at her interviews.

After Garrett left, Bella went to the kitchen to start the roast that she had planned for dinner. She knew that Edward had to be at the hospital at eight that night and she had wanted him to have a nice dinner before going in but as she was chopping the carrots, she couldn't help the anger that was rising in her.

She was upset that Edward had acted so juvenile in front of her co-worker. She was glad that she would have some time before Edward woke up, because she needed to cool down before speaking to him.

Edward had grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and sprinted back up to the room. He couldn't even explain how angry he was. He slammed the door shut louder than he intended to as he mumbled out loud to himself.

_Who does this Garrett guy think he is… flirting with my girl? Run for my money… as if? _

Edward threw himself on the bed and tried to calm down. He knew he was being irrational, but he didn't like the way that Garrett looked at Bella. Just the thought of another man touching her or making her laugh made him sick to his stomach. He took a few cleansing breaths as he tried to rationalize his behavior. He couldn't rationalize it, and if he knew Bella at all, he knew that she was going to have a few things to say to him.

Edward tossed and turned before falling into a fitful sleep.

Bella was working on her outline for her next novel when she heard the water running in the shower upstairs. Her body tensed, knowing that he was awake but not knowing how to even start the conversation that had to happen. She was calmer after dissecting the situation. She already knew that Edward was wary about her leaving him to go out on her book tour and with his lack of sleep and his irritability lately, she could easily understand how Garrett's words could have been misinterpreted. It didn't excuse his behavior at all, but at least she could understand the overreaction a little bit if that were the case.

She put her laptop on the coffee table and went to finish preparing dinner. She was pulling out the roast when she felt Edward enter the room.

Bella didn't greet him as she continued her task. He was silent behind her as the room filled with tension. Edward wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry, but her body stiffened as he walked in the room and he didn't think that the gesture would be welcomed.

Bella finally spoke. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Could you set the table?"

Her voice was tinted with frustration and she refused to look at him.

"Bella, I--"

She cut him off immediately.

"Just set the table, Edward; we will talk over dinner."

Edward moved over to the cabinets to retrieve the dishes as they quietly worked together in silence. He was nervous. Bella had never been mad at him before, they had silly arguments like every other couple, but she had never been mad enough to shut him down like she was doing. He felt fear for the first time that he could lose her.

After he woke up from his nap, he knew he had some explaining to do. He knew that she would be upset abouthis tantrum, but he didn't expect her icy reception. Bella didn't like drama at all, and it upset her when it happened, and Edward couldn't help the guilt he felt for being the cause of most of her recent drama. He needed to make things better. He loved her and she needed to know that.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Edward decided that he would wait until Bella started the conversation. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he had already.

Bella took a drink of her wine before speaking.

"I have been trying all afternoon to figure out what happened earlier, but I can't, Edward. I need you to explain to me what you were thinking." Her voice was even and without emotion. Edward swallowed nervously before answering.

"Bella, I am an ass and I am so sorry. I heard what he was saying to you… I mean, he was clearly flirting with you and you were blushing and I just got scared."

Bella looked into his eyes for the first time since they sat down and she saw the pain and the sorrow reflected in them. She was confused and she didn't understand why he would be scared. She needed him to know nothing about his earlier behavior was okay with her.

"First of all, I blush when the wind blows, Edward, and if you had heard the context of his words you would have understood that he was trying to explain what I was about to face and helping to give me confidence to do these interviews that I don't really want to do. If you had taken the time to speak to Garrett, you would know that he is happily married with two kids and he was not flirting with me. He was trying to ease my discomfort. You however just increased my discomfort by acting like a child who didn't get what he wanted. It was embarrassing… and then you pull that caveman act. I just feel like you don't trust me. I am not going to lie, Edward; it hurts."

Bella sighed deeply and put her head into her hands, clearly frustrated. She felt the heat of his body next to hers. He pulled her hands away from her face and turned her body to face him. He was kneeling in front of her, his face full of guilt and anguish.

"Bella… I trust you… I do. It isn't you… I don't even know how to explain this. All my life, I have had everything that I could want at my fingertips. If I was disappointed about something not working out, I just moved on to the next thing. I have never had anything in my life besides my family that I cared about losing. With you… it's different. I can honestly say that you are the first thing in my life that I fear losing. I don't want to lose you. I am afraid that if I turn around you will be gone and I will be left wanting. I'm scared of never feeling this happy again."

Bella wiped the tears that were silently running down her face. He looked broken and she was amazed that he would ever worry about her leaving. She wondered if he knew that she worried about the same thing. She started to speak but Edward continued.

"I don't know how to be in love and how to do it right. I have never been here before either. I am sorry that I acted like a child today. I love you so much. It's just that I don't know if I am enough for you."

Bella pulled his face close to hers, kissed his furrowed brows and then looked into his eyes before gently kissing his lips.

"You are more than what I deserve, Edward. You have to believe me when I say that I don't want anyone else. I have the most amazing man in my life. I get that this is new to us, but we are grown-ups now and we have to be able to talk this shit over and not react. I get that you were jealous, but you are the man that holds me at night and you are the man that owns my body with every touch. No one is going to walk into my life and take your place, Edward. I waited for over twenty years to find you and I'm not going to walk away, but you do have to trust me when I say that I love you."

Edward smiled at her sweetly.

"How did I get so lucky to find you? I promise you, Bella… I will try and control these new emotions that I have. I have never been the jealous type, but I felt crazy today thinking about you with anyone but me. Please forgive me," he whispered against her lips.

She nodded quickly and deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, baby. I never want to be the reason for your tears again."

Bella kissed him once more.

"I understand more than you think, Edward. I don't want to ever be without this feeling again. There isn't anything to forgive. We're learning together, right?"

Edward wiped the tears her tear away and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you. Baby… I want to make love to you… I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Without another word, Edward lifted her from the chair and carried her up the stairs to the bed. For the next two hours, Edward spent every second showing Bella exactly what he felt and how much he felt it. With every caress, every touch and every kiss, he worshiped her body, and when she screamed his name all the bad was forgotten and her heart beat only for him.

**A/N- **He is not perfect but he is pretty damn close... yummy Edward and two hours of bliss... Where do I sign up for that?

Review if you still love me, or at least still love my story... I am a bad girl for making you wait!

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
